Legends and Memories
by HeavenlyOnna
Summary: The population has split, rebellions have risen, demons work together with human rebels to fight against Naraku who has risen to power thru blood shed. Priestess are thought to be extinct after the dark war between humans and demons...
1. Chapter 1

I was furious. There was no other way to describe how I felt at that exact moment. Betrayl, anger, shock all rolled into one as I stared into Miroku's eyes. I gritted my teeth together and he stepped back at the murderous look I probably wore.

"What the HELL are you Doing here?"

I asked him and I was surprised at how calm I sounded despite what I felt. I sneered at him when he took another step back at my question. Nervousness flickered thru his eyes, he swallowed hard as though he were trying to get past the lump in his throat. He was just a little bit scared of me. He always has been since the moment I first met him, be unlike others he pushed back that fear and became my friend. I loved him for that but it still hurt when I saw that fear in him. I blew back the stray hair that always seemed to fall into my eyes, and sighed. I felt bad for acting like that with him. I stepped back from my door and waved him inside. I realized as soon as I focused beyond him that he was not alone. Standing off the back porch and in the rain were four other men. Immediately I stiffened when the wind carried with it a scent that I knew very well, I held myself back and waved them all in. They moved past me with rain and dirt marking their way. I closed the door behind them making sure that it was locked. Still no one spoke, and the tenison building was enough to make me want to scream. There was five of them, including Miroku, and one of them was hurt. Two of them held up the injured one between them and his head lolled forward.

Miroku opened his mouth finally ready to say something but I held my hand out, not wanting to hear what he had to say yet.

"Not yet Miroku, take him into the bedroom and get him out of those clothes. Dry him off as much as you can without disturbing the wound. You."

I pointed to the one that was left behind as the others went to do as I ordered.

"Come with me."

He trailed after me as I walked into the kitchen.

"There are pot s in that cabinet, under the sink you'll find a medical bag with my equipment in it. Boil the items inside to sterilize them. Bring everything into the room with you after you have that done."

Giving me a nod he went to work. I left him to walk back to the room picking up some towels on the way. I walked into the bedroom and stepped by the men surrounding the bed. Sitting on the edge I pulled the covers back off of the mans upper body. The wound was still gushing blood and by the looks of it very deep. Picking up a towel I pressed it against his abdomen.

"I need to see his back, help me lift him."

A moment later his was laying back. The bullet hadn't gone all the way thru, which means it was still inside him. I felt cold. Not from having to dig it out but because this was a mortal wound. The man would die, and slowly. I was cold because I knew why Miroku had compromised my safety. I felt the betrayal stab deep. I was bleeding inside.

_How could he ask this of me?_

It was the one question that kept running thru my mind. I looked at him, and saw the moment that he realized that I knew, and I could see the guilt and shame that crossed his eyes. His look was pleading with me to understand, but how could I? The hurt threatened to drown me, but I beat it back. I was used to this. It's always the same. Sucking in a breath, I gathered myself to the task that was now mine. I saw the fifth man come in carrying my supplies, I pointed to the nightstand. After he set it down I pointed to the door.

"All of you out."

Immediately they started fighting back with their denials.

"I don't fucking care what you want. Get the hell out. You guys came to me, if you want my help then do as I say. It's the only way your friend will live. If you want him to die then stay. I couldn't care less."

I calmly stood up and made to leave when Miroku put his hand on my shoulder. I shrugged it off, not wanting him to touch me. It hurt him. I could tell that much. He stepped back, and ordered them out.

"Let's go. She'll save him."

He waited to be the last one and turned to me.

"I'm sorry."

Then he walked out closing the door behind him. Bastard. I turned back to the stranger that lay on my bed. My sympathy for him muted by my anger.

"I hope that you don't betray him, he must trust you to ask this of me. I wonder what will happen when you find out what the cost of this miracle was."

Silence met me, I didn't expect an answer. He was to far gone to be aware. I shook my head in pity for him. Then I set to work. It was slow going. I had to constantly stop because the blood would not stop flowing. After for what seem like hours I sat back and stretched, groaning when I felt my muscles pulling. I extracted the bullet and stitched the laceration, but even after doing all this work he would still die. I had seen death to many times to not know what it looks and smells like. Death rolled off of him, already infection had set in. The wound had been hours old, it was amazing that he was still alive when they got here. Shaking off my thoughts I straddled him, leaning in close to him I whispered.

"If you survive this, you will wear my mark."

I touched his forehead with my own and placed my hand over his wound. I took a deep breath and opened my senses. I sucked in my breath as the pain assaulted me but it would be nothing compared to what I was about to feel. I pushed beyond what I was feeling taking him back to when he got hurt. His emotions from that moment became mine. I could feel the stillness in him, the well of power that he carried, just before he was struck. The shock slammed thru me, then the pain. Oh god the pain was so intense I couldn't breathe. I willed his pain to become mine, as his body trembled from the remembered feelings. He became still as I took over the experience, feeling the bullet tear thru my skin and organs. A trail of fire was left in its wake. Sweat broke out on my body as I strained to ride the wave of pain that was flowing freely thru me. I gripped the bed sheet as I gasped for air. Finally it started to ebb and I was able to breathe easier. The fire was dying down and my body cooled. I slumped forward in exhaustion. I felt his breathe on me, his eyes opened. I met his golden gaze and a shiver ran thru me. I knew those eyes. He lips parted,

"I'm Sesshomaru."

"Kagome."

A smile stretched his lips and then he closed his eyes and fell asleep. I pushed myself up and wobbled to my feet. I felt lethargic, drained. I wanted to sleep forever but I still had matters to attend to. I forced myself to clean up the mess and pack everything away. I turned back to my patient and stared at the skin around his wound, already the skin was knitting together, the ugly red slowly fading. In two days time, I would be able to remove the stitching, but he would still need at least a week to recover enough to travel. It would not be soon enough. I stared in disgust as I saw the pale blue tear drop marking his skin next to the raised skin. I've marked someone. I wanted to cry, but instead I pulled the sheet over him and walked out closing the door behind me.

When I reached the living room they stood up, looking at her with a silent question on their lips. I took a moment to observe the men that have just utterly ruined my life. Miroku was tall, with eyes that were almost violet in color. His shoulder length black hair was tied back with a piece of leather. His features were strained and he looked tired. I forced myself away from his gaze and moved on. All the men were tall with a few inches difference between each other. As if noticing my searching gaze, Miroku introduced us.

"Guys, this is Kagome."

Pointing from left to right he started with the one who helped me in the kitchen then to the two men that helped him with Sesshomaru.

"Kagome this is Hojo, Junis, and Inuyasha. The other one is Sesshomaru."

I nodded to them and taking in Hojo's obvious humanity with is brown hair and eyes, he seemed to be more brains then brawn. Junis, was a fox demon there was no way of mistaking that, his red hair and green eyes a complement to his face and his mischievous features. Inuyasha was a half mortal and dog demon, he was related very closely to the injured man. His long hair a shining silver and dog ears on top of his head. The were all wearing the same outfits. Black fatigues.

"What have you gotten me into?"

I glared at Miroku, as he stumbled to explain.

"I had no other choice Kagome. I would never involve you in this. He was hurt and we couldn't risk him dying because we went somewhere else. He's our strongest alliance. We tried to break into The Compound in hopes that we could find information on what was done to the genetic code of demons. Their children are dying younger and younger and some of the women can no longer conceive. Don't you get it Kagome? We are losing, and Naraku is winning. His numbers growing and ours are falling. We had to do something."

He was red in the face by the time he finished. I was left speechless. I had been so isolated that I hadn't even realized that things had gotten this bad. It shamed me, it shamed the title I once carried. That time had been so long ago. True priestess no longer existed. The generation of diluted blood lines had killed the last of them left. There were women out there who held some power but they were weak and didn't have enough control or knowledge on how to use that power. They sold themselves to the highest bidder their souls tarnished beyond repair. I was the last of my kind. My bloodline as old as time. I was here before the Dark War and I lived beyond it as well. I faded into legend, and memories. Miroku is who made me feel alive again after we met. Now I was shamed in front of him because I hide from the problems that still exist.

"I'm not that person anymore Miroku."

I whispered to him even though I knew the other s could hear me. We had their rapt attention. He shook his head at me in denial.

"You are exactly that person, your just scared."

All at once I was angry again.

"You know nothing about me. Nothing of what I'm capable of. I'm dark inside Miroku. I have taken lives, I have blood on my hands, and I could kill again if I had to without blinking an eye. I would have left your friend to die if it wasn't for you. You coming here has started a chain reaction, I will not be left alone. You have set things in motion that you know nothing of. We are now walking a very fine line that we could tumble to either side. You are a child who is playing with fire, and it is going to be ME that is going to get burn. I trusted you."

I uttered the last three words in sadness. Sighing I turned my back on them.

"There are blankets and extra pillows in the guest room down the hall. Your welcome to clean yourselves up and sleep here. Your friend won't be able to be moved for a couple of weeks, but he lives. I've done my part and now I'm going to sleep. I'll be upstairs, don't disturb me. I'll see you tomorrow morning."

I walked up the stairs and into my bedroom, locking the door behind me. I threw myself down on my bed and fell into and exhausted sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

"What do you mean? We are going to war?"

I felt myself shaking with fear. War. We were going to war. Pressing a hand to my queasy stomach, I stared into Kikyo's brown eyes hoping that I had heard her wrong.

I didn't want to go to war; the thought of blood shed sickened me.

"I mean exactly that Kagome. We are going to war against the demons. Those vile beasts do not deserve life and we intend to take it from them."

I looked to the counsel behind her, all of them nodding as if in agreement with her. I stepped back at the utter darkness of her words.

"What are you saying? We are a peaceful people. We don't believe in wars, we are meant to help, not destroy. Who are we to say who may live or die? We are not gods Kikyo; we will never have that right."

At the look my older sister sent me I cringed. I had never defied my sister before. She was the one we looked to when all else fails. Her power was greater than any before us and so she naturally took the role of leader, but my sister was not the same as she used to be. Over the years she had changed, became more isolated. There was violence in her now that never used to be there. Kikyo stepped towards me, a look of anger on her face.

"You DARE defy me? I have led our people for these many years, always you have respected my words and NOW__you choose to go against me? I will do what I see fit and you WILL obey me!"

Silence rang thru the woods around us as her words died. I felt her wrath to the depths of my soul.

"NO."

It was the only thing that I could say. I would not betray who I am, not even for my own blood. I saw her raise her hand and I cried out in disbelief as she struck me. I tasted blood in my mouth as I stared at her. My shock was numbed by the anger that filled me. I squared my shoulders and held my head high.

"No."

I said it loud enough for all the women in attendance to hear. I would not cower before them. Kikyo screamed out at me in rage ordering me to leave from counsel. So I left, and by the next month preparations were made and the war had begun. Every day that went by any semblance to what we once were slipped away. I had become the outcast, scorned from any meetings that were called. I was reduced to public humiliation for not joining in their efforts, and so I tried to stay out of their way as much as possible, because I was tired of having their cruel words thrown at me.

Years went by and I grew from child to woman and at the tender age of twenty I lost myself to blood lust. I had gone to visit my parents and brother even knowing that they would shun me, but they were my blood and so I tried. I took a deep breathe to steady my nerves and walked into my family's hut, and what I saw dropped me to my knees in anguish. There was blood everywhere, my families bodies were strewn about their home and they were left there to die. I felt tears fall from my eyes and I wiped them away roughly. I looked up when I heard something moving in front of me, and met the pain filled gaze of Kikyo's eyes. I scrambled to my feet and ran to where she was at.

"Kikyo? Where are you hurt?"

My hands searched her, seeking for wounds. She hissed when I my hand traced over her shoulder.

"I'm sorry."

I whispered to her and she nodded at my apology. I slipped my arm under her good shoulder and around her back.

"Hang on to me and I'll get you out of here."

Together we slowly made our way out to the front. I leaned her back against a tree stump and began to pull off her armor setting it to the side. There was blood flowing down her arm and soaking the material of her priestess robes. I pulled the material away from her shoulder with gentle hands, trying not to disturb the wound anymore than I was. She winced with every bit of skin I uncovered. The wound was deep, made by what looked like a sword, but it wasn't fatal. I sighed in relief.

"I'll be back Kikyo. I need to go back inside and get mother's herbs and bandages. Please try to stay awake for just a little bit longer."

I ran back inside trying to ignore the bodies of my loved ones, wanting to retch at the smell of death and blood that filled the hut. I gathered my mother's supplies and went out back for water from the well. Once I had everything I went back to Kikyo and began clean and close her wound. I pulled out a wrapped package and shook some of the chamomile into a tea cup with some water that I had boiled while I was cleaning up the wound. I put the cup to her lips, and she tried to fight me. I pressed a hand to her good shoulder and pushed her back.

"Don't fight me; it's just some tea to help you sleep. I'll keep watch over you. I promise."

Again I put the cup to her lips, but this time she let me. Soon her eyes closed and she fell into a healing sleep. I looked down at my hands and cried at the blood that now covered me. We were alone. The demons had slaughtered our family. A dark emotion started to fill me, and I let it. My path was now set, the demons that had done this would regret the day that they stepped foot in my village. I wearily got to my feet and tugged back into the house and out to the back and began the gruesome work of putting my loved ones in the ground. I cried the entire time and with each body I put in the earth my tears and my emotions began to die. In there place was vengeance. When I was done my tears had dried. I felt numb. I stepped away and walked back to the fire I had built earlier taking a branch I brought the flame to the hut and burned it to the ground. We had no use for it anymore. The flames brought the village people out and as they piled around my sister they stared at me in question.

"Take her into her hut and make sure she's changed into something clean."

I pointed towards five women that were standing behind the group.

"Search the area; make sure that you bring the ones that did this to me."

I hissed at them when they just stood there like idiots.

"Go!"

I spit out at them and they widened their eyes at my tone, but they turned and did as I ordered. I understood their surprise I had never raised my voice against anyone and the sound of anger coming from me shocked everyone who could hear me. I felt dead inside.

I watched them take my sister to her hut but I did not have the heart to follow after them. She would be fine and so she would be ok without me for sometime. I went to the counsel meeting area and waited. I stared down at the blood that covered me and I felt the stress from the past few hours take hold. I clenched my teeth and ignored my tiredness. I hadn't realized that I had been standing here for so long but when I heard sounds coming towards me I looked up to see that the sun had already started setting. Then there were two demons that had been thrown at my feet. They were gagged and bound and I could tell that they had been burned by our purifying powers. Their eyes looked at me with hatred and I coldly stared back. Without saying a word I pulled a knife from the sheath of one of the women and stepped behind one of the demons and leaned in closely.

"A life for a life demon."

I pressed the blade against his throat and sliced it clean open his blood mixing with the blood already on my hands. I moved over to the next on and drained him of his life as well. I stepped back and let his body fall to the ground. Turning I handed the knife back to the owner and stared into their astonished gaze.

"Take their bodies and hang them up and burn them. Make an example of them. Set up watch. Do not disturb my sister while she rest, come to me if you need anything."

Not waiting for a response I left them behind as I made my way to the valley where my home was. As I stood there watching the sun find its rest I felt the loss of my soul the same way I felt the loss of the suns warmth. I was dead inside and I now had blood on my hands. I didn't want to be a part of this war, but now it seems that I had no choice. They had taken what I cared most for and I will make them pay.

I sat straight up in shock. Disoriented I looked around me to realize that I was in my bedroom the covers tangled around my body. I fell back to my pillow and slowed my breathing. I had been dreaming about my past, something I had not done in so long and I hated Miroku for the memories that he was forcing out of me. I laid there listening to them moving about downstairs knowing that they were waiting for me to tend to their friend. Exhaling I threw the covers from me and sat up rubbing the sleep from my eyes. I made my way into the bathroom and set the water temp to hot. Once I undressed I looked at my worn features and the scar that now mirrored the wound I healed last night. Not wanting to dwell on the consequences I shook my head and stepped into the shower letting the water relax my sore muscles and cleaned myself from the sweat that coated my body. I stood there until the water turned cold and I could no longer stand it. I wrapped a towel around myself and went into the bedroom to change.

After a few moments I stepped out of the bedroom wearing a pair of kaki shorts and a white t shirt with my hair pulled back into a pony tail. I padded bare foot down the stairs and down the hall to the guest room. As I expected they were all there surrounding Sesshomaru. At my entrance they turned to me.

"Good morning Kagome."

Miroku came towards me with a smile, and when I looked behind him I realized why he was smiling. Sesshomaru was awake and sitting up.

"Miroku."

His name as it left my lips was cold. I saw that flash of hurt but I didn't care. He used me. I looked at Hojo, and he returned my gaze in curiosity.

"Hojo, would you please bring me a cup of coffee, black? I need to look over your friend."

"Yes ma'am, I'll be right back."

No questions asked. Just like that he went to do as I asked. Odd. Shrugging to myself I walked past the men and stood in front of my forced patient. He looked up at me with those golden eyes and again I felt a shiver run thru me.

"Shessomaru."

I said by way of greeting. He nodded to me but didn't say a word and I could tell by the look in his eyes that he didn't remember last night at all.

"My name is Kagome, how are you feeling?"

He quirked an eyebrow at my name, it was obvious that he'd heard it before.

"Tired, sore but I'm not feeling like I probably should be feeling if the injury was as serious as they said it was last night."

There was a question hidden in that statement and I blatantly ignored it. I was good at ignoring things.

"Yes well, it looked a lot worse than what it was."

Without waiting for a response or asking him permission I pulled his sheet down to inspect the stitches. He moved to push me away and I practically growled at him.

"I will have you bound if you don't behave. I don't make threats that I won't follow thru on so I would suggest you let me work."

He glared at me and I could see him thinking about going against me, just as I saw him swallow his pride.

_Smart man._

He knew when to back down, just I knew the only reason he didn't fight with me is because he was in a weakened state and that was something that obviously irritated him.

I bent back down to look over my work happy that the wound was healing nicely. The color had turned pink from its ugly red before, and the skin had knitted together. It looked as if it was weeks old instead of just hours, and yet no one made any comment on it to me. Standing straight I nodded to Miroku.

"It's healed enough that if you behave I'll remove the stitches tonight, but you are going to need to stay in bed for at least a week. Your body may be healed but your mind recalls the pain and so will your body."

He started to protest again and I sighed in pent up frustration.

"Look, I went thru a lot of trouble to patch you up last night if you want to fight me on how I treat you then get the hell out of my house, but I'm not going to do this with you. You want my help, you follow my rules. Do you understand?"

I held myself straight with hands on hips as he curled his lip at me and growled, so I growled right back.

"I don't give a flying fuck if you die or live, but if you growl at me again I'm going to sew your mouth shut demon, and don't think that I can't do it either."

He snapped his mouth shut in annoyance.

"That's better. Now are you going to behave?"

"Yes."

Finally he made things easy for me.

"Good I'll send in Miroku with some soup in just a little while. Miroku come help me in the kitchen."

I didn't wait for him to reply to me, I turned my back and walked out of the room waiting for him to meet me there.


	3. Chapter 3

"Here's your Coffee ma'am."

I looked up to see Hojo coming around the corner with my coffee in hand. Bless that man, already he was in my good graces. I smiled at him as he handed me the cup and a timid smile crossed his own lips. Yep, he was really in my good graces. What a sweet boy.

"Thank you Hojo, this is great. I'm going to make some brunch but I have nothing for dinner why don't you sneak back out the back and go to the market and pick up something for tonight. There's some money in the jar in the bathroom and be careful."

His eyes lit up at the prospect of sneaking out and back without anyone knowing. Men are truly boys, not being able to stay out of trouble. I shook my head at him and his smile crept up higher.

"Yes ma'am. I'll be back before I'm missed."

I poked him in the arm and grinned.

"Bet you twenty that you'll get caught sneaking back in."

And that did it, his smile reached his eyes and his face lit up in excitement.

"You're on."

He turned and made his way to the bathroom leaving my sight. I was still smiling when Miroku made his way to me, and then it disappeared. Again my anger came bubbling to the surface; I tried to choke it down because I truly did understand his reasons but after all this time of being a recluse it was difficult to involve myself with others. How could the demons be on the brink of extinction? It just didn't make any sense; when I left the world behind they were still in great numbers and increasing all the time. Naraku had just started to come into power at that time. Who he was, no one knew. He came into the world leaving a trail of death where ever he went. In the beginning there was only a slight increase in crime. It didn't seem to phase the human world, but then the murders started climbing both human and demon alike. The human police weren't and are still not capable of stopping them on their own.

Sections world wide started splitting. Some places controlled by the corrupt humans of the world, who were led by children of Naraku. Their minds manipulated into believing that Naraku and his family were humans, becoming nothing more than shades, soulless. Other places are controlled by the rebels, protected by demons and humans that have pushed beyond their prejudices so that they could live. We are by no means able to walk freely without being cautious, for Naraku sends his spy's to infiltrate our cities so they may bring us down from the inside. The rebels send spies of their own but they never seem to return home. The Compound was located here in Tokyo far beyond the walls of my shrine, and it is where Naraku calls home, hiding behind his protected walls.

"Kagome?"

I looked up startled

"What?"

"I was trying to apologize."

I couldn't stand the kicked puppy look that he was sending my way. Bringing the cup to my lips and looked at him over the rim as I sipped on coffee. I've known Miroku since he was thirteen years old, the perverted boy actually had the never to hit on me, but we ended up becoming very close friends and that friendship had later turned us into lovers when he hit his early twenties. We were great for each other but we were not meant to be, we parted ways but remained close to each other, at least I had thought that we were close and at the thought of his betrayal I felt my heart clench.

_Why must the people I love always betray me?_

"Miroku, I understand why you did what you did, but what exactly is it that you don't understand about me being in hiding? The objective is for me to remain unseen, unheard of. I don't want to be apart of another war, I don't want to be the cause of more bloodshed and I certainly didn't want to have to MARK someone. Do you know how I felt when you all but shoved this situation down my throat? You _**knew**_ that I wouldn't turn you down, you used me Miroku."

He shook his head in sadness at my words, trying to deny what I had said. I wouldn't let him.

"Don't. No matter the words you give me or how pretty you try to spin the tale it was still a betrayal of my trust. You brought strangers into my home, risked my safety, and asked something of me that you had no right to ask."

I was beginning to get restless as we spoke so I started to move around the kitchen pulling out the ingredients to make soup for Sesshomaru and brunch for everyone else. I moved around him to pull out the milk from the fridge when he touched my arm. I shrugged him off; again I didn't want him to touch me. I couldn't help it, I was still hurting. Sighing I moved past him and turned the stove on I put a pot with water to boil and started to get everything chopped and mixed. Silence made an awkward companion between us. Once I had everything going I turned back to him.

"Have you told him what the cost is yet?"

The question was simple enough, but there so much more to it that what there seemed. It was obvious by his downward look that he hadn't.

"Miroku."

"I don't know how to tell him. He won't like the fact that your mark has bonded you together, but he will be furious if he finds out the details."

"Miroku, it's more than just a detail. He owes me his life and as such the mark has linked his soul to mine. I have the power to either continue his life or take it from him. He needs to know Miroku and I can't be the one to tell him. He's your responsibility; not mine."

I stood there realizing that I was chastising him as if he were my child. In just a day my life had turned upside down. I felt completely out of my element, I was used to there just being me around, now I had a house full of men and they were all idiots. I jumped when a crash startled me out of my thoughts. Miroku flew out of the kitchen to investigate; I followed him at a more sedate pace already knowing what had happened. It was enough to make me smile when I walked into the living room to find Hojo in a tangled heap on the floor with Junis sitting on top of him pulling Hojo's leg back in a very painful position with a wicked grin on his face. Hojo was struggling but really he was just a boy and Junis was a demon. There wasn't a chance that he was going to win, and the upset expression on his face let me know that he knew it too. I couldn't help it, it just bubbled out and I couldn't hold it back. I started laughing and not just a giggle here or there but a deep laugh that pulled from the inside out and I fell to my butt with tears in my eyes. Oh, I hadn't laughed like this in…well I don't even remember when I laughed like this. When I finally got myself under control I noticed that Inuyasha had joined the rest of them and they were all smiling at me, I mean really smiling at me. I almost felt accepted by them in that moment. No. I wouldn't let my walls down; I couldn't and still be able to do what I had to do to make this right. I felt a chill race down my spine as a pair of golden eyes flash thru my mind. Standing up I looked at Hojo.

"You owe me twenty."

I turned and walked out of the back doors and to my tree. Standing in front of the massive ancient tree that had been referred to as the God Tree, I placed a hand on its roughened bark and closed my eyes at the soothing energy that passed from it to me. This was my sanctuary. I sat down at the base of the tree and wrapped my arms around my knees, resting my head back I closed my eyes and let my mind wonder back.

Sometime in Kagome's past

I looked at the destruction that surrounded me. Screams were heard echoing through out the valley as we killed each other. The front line had fallen hours ago and the last of us were falling quickly. Every now and then there was a bright flash of purity as we fought off the demons. We had broken the demon barrier early this morning and death was every where, and yet we were vastly outnumbered. We were fighting a losing battle, and there was no other way out, Kikyo and I had gotten separated shortly after the battle started, but I knew that she was still alive somewhere out there.

"Kikyo!"

I called for her trying to make my voice break over the sounds of battle.

"Kikyo!"

"I'm here Kagome!"

I spotted her and my eyes widened when I saw her hanging from the grip of a panther demon.

"I'm coming! Hang on!"

Reaching down I yanked out my sword from the chest of the demon I had killed a few moments before, blood dripping from its end soaking the earth below it. I made my way to her, using speed that only the most skilled of us knew how to harness. I was by her in the next moment my blade already in the beast's belly a look of complete shock on its face.

"You will never touch my sister again."

I whispered as I saw the last of his life leave him. Withdrawing my sword I let him fall to the ground. I turned back to Kikyo and held a hand out to her, helping her to her feet. She was covered in dirt and blood just as I was but her own blood was also falling where mine was not. I reached to help her with her wounds but she stepped back out of my reach.

"How did you get here that fast?"

Her question threw me off, I'd forgotten about that. Kikyo was a skilled leader, but much to her dismay I showed a great deal of skill in combat and the use of my powers although I had never shown her how adept I'd become at channeling my and the earths energy to do my bidding. It was still amazing to me that she would reject me because my own skills were as great as hers.

"I got here as fast as I could, you must have passed out while I was making my way here."

I don't know why but I felt the need to lie to her. She made no comment and I could tell that she let herself believe the lie. I heard a horn blow and when I looked around I saw that the enemy were falling back.

_What's going on?_

"Kikyo, do ….."

A tearing pain shattered thru my brain making me drop to my knees. Looking down I saw the blade protruding from my stomach, blood running from me in rivers. I became aware of Kikyo standing before me with a look of complete hatred. I yelped when she took my hair and pulled my head back.

"Kikyo…what…?"

I tried to ask but she just pulled harder.

"Shut up bitch! Haven't you figured it out yet? Are you that stupid?"

The menace in her voice made me cringe.

"It was ME Kagome. It was always me. I pulled all the strings, I killed our family, I convinced our people of the war."

_Her? She did this? I don't understand._

"Why?"

I choked out, blood falling from my lips. I was dying, I could feel it as surely as I felt her betrayal, but I still didn't understand.

"You."

She sneered at me and I stared at the woman in front of me, a stranger who had killed me.

"Me?"

It was the only thing that I could ask.

"Yes you, you simple little girl. It's always been about you; she who holds the power of gods, the one spoken about in Legends. Our savior, our redemption; she who now has a soul as black as night and a blood lust without equal. And now you have lived well beyond your time."

She kicked me sending me sprawling to my back. She took a blade out and I knew what she meant to do. The Shikon, it's what she was after.

_How could I have not known that it was in me? What have I done?_

With those two questions I could suddenly feel the darkness inside me, calling to me, telling of promised power. I did this, I gave into the anger in my heart and I created this darkness. I felt so very tired. All I wanted to do was close my eyes and fall asleep. My the dark whispers were growing worse as if Kikyo's betrayal woke it up. Then she was standing over me, knife in hand but still gloating about her trickery.

"I was able to break that barrier because it was created for me to do so. These demons here are not my enemies but my soldiers. And soon with the jewel in my hand all those that defy us will grovel at our feet in mercy or die by my hand."

A dark smile stretched her lips at the pleasure she must of felt to be able to allow herself be as she truly was.

'Give in to the power. Give yourself to us.'

It called to me, using my weakened state against me. There was a screaming somewhere beyond me, and I knew that they were slaughtering the last of my people. And inside I felt something shift in me, I pushed back the pain, the despair. Still the darkness continued calling to me.

'Let yourself go. Give yourself to us.'

_I will not. I will not. I will not. _

I kept repeating those three words, like a chant it danced in my head, even as I felt the burn of anger from the darkness trying to take what was left of my soul. I slowed my breathing and stretched to touch the line of natural power within me, following its thread back to the well in my mind allowing the energy to harness there and still I needed more to fight against the jewels call. I stretched out my senses further than I had ever reached before pulling the earth's energy into me, spindling it my head to store it. I felt full, uncomfortably full, the power locked inside of me waiting to be released.

'Don't fight us, give in.'

_NO!_

"NO!"

My eyes snapped open, as I could feel the The Shikon merge with me. We were one; I could feel it flow thru me. It was mine for now and always. Then my head fell back and my body arched up, my lips opened to release a terrible scream as the power I held in snapped and fell free. I couldn't see; the light was so bright, blinding me in it's beauty. Then my world went black and I knew nothing more.


	4. Chapter 4

"Kagome food's ready. Come on inside."

Had I been sitting out here so long? I hadn't noticed. I felt at peace even with where my thoughts had led me. I knew it was because of my connection to this place, it had always comforted me. I felt my heart ache at the feeling this place always caused me. It held bitter sweet memories for me. Opening my eyes I reached out a hand to take Miroku's hand allowing him to pull me up.

"Miroku."

"Yes."

I threw my arms around him. He was my friend, the first friend I had in centuries. He didn't betray me; he was saving a friend, after remembering what true betrayal was I could no longer hold my anger for him. I had to let it go. He wrapped his arms around me and I held him that much tighter. I could no longer play neutral; I had to rejoin the world even if the world might be just that much more dangerous with me in it. Goosebumps crawled over my skin at the thought that I might be used against them.

"Hey, you ok?"

Nodding I stepped back and smiled at him.

"Yea, I'm ok. Listen Miroku, don't feel bad about bringing him here."

He moved as if to interrupt me but I shook my head at him.

"No. It doesn't matter what I said before. He's your friend, strong alliance or not, you brought him here because you didn't want to lose him and you knew I could save him. I understand why you did it, I know that if it was you and I couldn't help you that I would do anything to make sure that you were ok. So forget it ok?"

He stood in silence, looking lost in thought.

"Miroku?"

A grin split his face his teeth shining bright.

"You know, I like this Kagome much better. You should keep her around more often. The other one's scary. "

A giggle slipped from my lips and I was horrified at the sound.

"You jerk. You made me giggle…that's… just so….girly."

I was completely disgusted and he was laughing his fucking head off. I ought to kick him. I glared at him and I smirked when he stopped laughing. I was very good at glaring. He'd lost the twinkle in his eyes. What the hell? Maybe I was too good at glaring. Huffing I stuck my tongue out at him knowing he'd get a kick out of it, and I was right. The twinkle was back. Smiling a small smile I slipped my hand into his and pulled him back toward the house.

"Come on. Let's go eat. Did you take Sesshomaru his food?"

"Yes. He wasn't happy either. You know something; I've never seen so many emotions from him. Normally he's very controlled. I think its cause you push his buttons. No one's gotten in his face like that before. And where the hell did pull the whole I'm going to 'sew your mouth shut' from? That's just disturbing."

We stepped inside and he closed the door behind him. My smile turned wicked.

_Jakken._

"I had to do it once to a nasty little toad demon that didn't know when to stop."

I felt him shiver at my words and I was just evil enough to enjoy it. I was so messed up.

"Royal flush!"

I yelled waving my hand in the air in triumph. I took enjoyment out of the groans that went around the table. Junis stuck his tongue out at me and I flipped him off.

"You have to be cheating! There's no way that you won again."

Inuyasha hollered. I laughed when I saw his little puppy ears laid flat against his head. Served them right for trying to say a woman couldn't play poker. Of course I still haven't told them that I've had decades of practice. It was my little inside joke at their expense.

"Pay up boys, you lost fair and square."

I reached in and pulled the pile of goodies to me. There was everything from a Swiss army knife, to potatoes chips and I won it all. They had nothing left. Inuyasha went to grab his knife and I smacked his hand away.

"Mine."

I guess he didn't feel up to it or he thought that he could get it back from me later, because he started to yell at Miroku for letting me join the game. I ignored their argument and glanced at Sesshomaru. He was slumped over against the wall where he was sitting, his eyes closed and his breathing even. After I took out his stitches a couple of hours ago the guys decided that they wanted to play a game of poker, they pestered me until I let them bring the table into the guest bedroom so that Sesshomaru wouldn't be alone all day. There was a brief argument about women not be able to play poker, somewhere between that and when I was making them eat their words Sesshomaru had fallen asleep. He was doing very well and it wouldn't surprise me much if he was back on his feet in a day or two. The body is easy to heal but energy is something that takes time to recuperate.

I had been very aware of him as he sat there silently watching us enjoy our game. His eyes never strayed far from me, and every time I felt his gaze I wondered what was running thru his thoughts.

"Ok guys clean it up. Miroku would you and Junis get Sesshomaru more comfortable?"

"Yea sure. You going to bed?"

"Yes, lock up. Good night guys I'll see you tomorrow."

"Night 'Gome."

They all murmured, and I paused at my shortened name, then I smiled and walked out and upstairs. I leaned back against the door as I locked it behind me. My lips tilted up as I heard Inuyasha's roar of laughter, there was a crash and more laughter filled my house. I almost felt like I was human again. I pushed off the door and stripped out of my clothes and put on my dark blue pj bottoms and a white sleeveless top that I picked up off my dresser. I stared at my closet for a long moment before I opened the door and went to the very back of the closet. Kneeling I pulled out my old journal that I had hidden behind my useless stuff. Hugging it to me I went to the bed and sat back against my pillows, tucking myself in under the covers. I pulled the journal away from me and stared at its beautiful design. It was black with tiny white silk sakura blossoms stitched into it every where. I ran my fingers over it lovingly.

"Beloved."

I sighed in sadness. I looked out my window to see my tree; the moonlight making it glow, and an unbearable sadness engulfed me. Taking a shuddering breath I opened the book and searched for the page that I wanted.

The birds chirp is was what woke me from my oblivion. I slowly opened my eyes expecting to see sky but instead I found myself looking up at very elaborate ceiling. I blinked up at it in confusion.

_Where was I?_

_What happened?_

I started to sit up but I fell back as pain lanced thru my stomach and with the pain came my memory. I had done it. I had absorbed the jewel and I have no idea what the consequences to that may be, but it was the only way to keep it out their hands.

_Oh God! Kikyo. Why?_

I was alone, everything and everyone I cared for was gone. I'd killed my sister, I corrupted the jewel and I've killed innocent demons. What kind of monster was I? I was so lost in my sorrow that I didn't hear someone come in. It startled me when someone's voice intruded on my pain.

"You're awake."

I looked up and the first thing I saw was honey gold eyes and my eyes widened when I realized that he was a dog demon. My first instinct was to defend myself and I held out my hand trying to call up my power, but nothing happened. Where was it? I couldn't feel it anymore and I think that is what scared me the most. I tried to get out of bed and when I stood I collapsed but instead of landing on the floor I was in warm arms. I tilted my head up and gazed into his eyes. There was a smile in his eyes as he reached down and hooked his arm under my legs and placed me back in bed.

"You shouldn't try to move yet. You were very close to death when I found you and you will be as weak as a newborn for sometime, and until you regain your health you're not likely going to be able to call up your purity."

I looked at him in panic and he placed a hand on my shoulder, gently pushing me back.

"Don't worry, you are safe here. You are under my protection and I will not allow anyone to harm you Priestess. You have my word."

I stared at him trying to determine if he was lying, but I could not detect any hint of a lie.

"I am not a Priestess."

"Your power say's differently, but if you like we can go with what you think, at least for the moment. What's your name?"

"I am Kagome."

He smiled and took my hand in his.

"Hello Kagome, you may call me Taisho."

I pulled my hand from his in nervousness and looked around at the expensive and ornate decorations surrounding me.

"Where am I?"

I didn't ask the more obvious question of what happened to me, I wasn't ready to hear what kind of destruction I had caused. Taisho sat on the edge of the bed and I couldn't help but move back against the wall. I may be weak but I'm not dumb. I had no way of protecting myself and it made me edgy to have this demon sit so close to me, and his knowing smile grated on my nerves.

"You are in the Palace of Moons, my home, and for now it is yours as well."

I looked at him in astonishment.

"Why are you helping me?"

"I am helping you because I am meant to, just as you are meant to be here. Don't you feel it?"

I knew what he was talking about, there was a sense of home here that I hadn't felt anywhere else before.

"I felt it when I saw you and I knew that you were the one that I had been waiting for. Our destiny's are intertwined, Kagome."

Looking deep into his eyes I knew that he was right, but I was afraid of where this new path would lead me. He held his hand out to me as if waiting for me to accept the unknown. We will see where this goes; I had no other choice, for now. I placed my hand into his and I could feel his energy flowing into me; mixing with what little there was of mine. Our eyes widened as we saw my aura flash a bright blue.

We stared at each other in shock. That was not possible. Demon and Priestess energy shouldn't have been able to mix like that. What was going on? Was this an affect from absorbing The Shikon?

"Well things are already getting interesting."

I could see the interest in his eyes and I felt myself blush at his gaze but I couldn't look away. I was completely lost in the feeling of his energy mingling with mine restoring me faster than I would have though possible. Timidly I looked at him and smiled.

"Very interesting indeed."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello all! I wanted to thank those of you how have expressed an interest in my story, and I hope that you continue to review. Here is chapter five, and I want to thank MERKLE and Keitorin09 for your help with editing this chapter. Also as a side note if any of you are fans of Twilight then you should check out MERKLE's fanfiction; she's one of my favorite authors and her writing will always draw you in. **

**I realized earlier that I failed to put a disclaimer on any of my chapters…so here it is….**

**I DO NOT OWN THE IDEA OR CHARCTERS OF THE INUYASHA ANIME/MANGA…I DO HOWEVER OWN THE IDEA OF THIS STORY AND ANY NEW CHARACTERS THAT MAY ARISE….OK THAT'S ALL FOLKS….ENJOY!**

*************************************************************************************

I closed the journal with a tenderness that I didn't think I was still capable of.

Taisho

I missed him everyday. He was the best part of my life before we parted ways. He gave me back my self worth. He made be believe that redemption was possible, and that the blackness of my soul did not make me evil, as I believed. Oh, I was dark inside. I knew that very well, there was no way that I would be able to go back to the naïve innocent girl I once was. Too much had happened over these many years that has made me jaded, but Taisho always accepted me for who I am now, he never asked me to be other than who I was.

My memories of him brought the ache back and I left my bed to look out the window, smiling fondly at the tree; my tree, our tree. If I were able to cry for my loss I would have, but my tears had dried up centuries ago. I pushed my hair from my face and blew out and exhausted breath. Wallowing in memories is better left for another day; I turned my back on my past and laid back down, waiting for sleep to take me away from here even if it was only for a little while.

"Kagome. Wake up Kagome."

What in the world was Junis doing in my room? I wondered as I cracked my eyes open, to find his face very close to my own. His green eyes full of merriment, probably because my hair was in every direction but straight in the mornings.

"Back up and get out of my face."

I croaked out.

Sitting up, I rubbed by eyes trying to wake up. I was so tired. I looked outside and stared blankly at the darkness.

What the hell?

"What are you doing in my room and waking me up before the suns up?"

I tried not to scream, counting to ten in my head as I waited for his answer.

"We wanted to let you know that we were leaving. We have to check in and pass on information as to what's happened."

All other thoughts flew out the window at his announcement. It was beginning. I knew it with a certainty that made my flesh crawl. So it would be time to show myself to the world and then everything was going to go to hell and back.

"I see, and Sesshomaru?"

Junis smiled wide and bright.

"Downstairs. He's not happy about being left behind. He pulled Miroku aside and kicked the rest of us out. He's probably in there trying to convince Miroku to wait until he could come with us, but it's not going to work. I don't think that I can wait any longer. I have to get back to my family; they are probably worried sick about me."

So they were leaving Sesshomaru here, not that I'd expected them to take him along. I let go of the faint hope that they would take him with them and I wouldn't have to do what must now be done. I sighed, which I seemed to be doing a lot of lately. How did my life come to this in so short of time?

"You have a mate?"

I asked, curiosity getting the better of me. He didn't seem like a family demon but what did I know about it. I haven't had a family in a very long time. I pushed the covers off of me and walked into my bathroom closing the door behind me. I knew it was rude to talk through a door but I didn't want him to stand there watching me brush my teeth.

"Yes I do, her name is Mae and we have one child."

When he mentioned his child I could here the longing in his voice. He wanted more children, I'm fairly certain that it was his desire for his family to grow that made him take this impossible quest. I felt burdened with the knowledge that I had remained hidden from the world when I could have been helping those poor women keep their children. Again, I couldn't help but think that I was truly a monster. I looked at myself in the mirror, at my face and body that were forever frozen at twenty-five. I hadn't aged from the moment that I merged with the jewel, and it was a constant reminder that I was no longer human.

"Kagome?"

"Yea, I'll be right out. How old is your child?"

"He's eighty and already trying to give me heart problems. I think that he's got too much of me and not enough of his mother in him."

He was proud; it rang in every uttered word about his child. I held a hand to my stomach as I thought about a child. Shaking my head of my thoughts I brushed my hair out and put it back into a ponytail, the tip reaching to my lower back. I walked back out and smiled at Junis.

"What's his name?"

"Shippo."

Seven treasures, what a special little boy he must be to have already earned such honored name.

"I would like to meet him some day."

At my words a felt a knot of dread fill me for this man. I looked away before he could see the knowledge that was in my eyes.

"I would like him to meet you as well. Come on, we should join the others down stairs before they come looking for us."

I nodded and followed him down stairs. They were all gathered in the living room, including Sesshomaru. He didn't seem to be in too much pain but I can see his lack of demon energy, but I could also see that he was slowly regaining it back with each day he rested. It still wouldn't be soon enough.

"Miroku, I need to speak to you in private before you go."

We walked into the kitchen and I turned to face him.

"When you return, you must bring their families with you."

No point in hiding around the bush about it.

"Ok. Why?"

"Because they will be safer here than out there."

"What do you know Kagome?"

I hated that I had to tell him this, but there was no way around it.

"We are going to war."

I knew that he was wondering how I could have possibly known that. There were just some things that I had not told him. Something's that weren't meant to be told until it was time; such is the way of fate.

"Does it matter how I know? Take my word or not the choice is yours, but remember that whatever happens afterwards is on your shoulders not mine."

He was contemplating my words, trying to take them for the words of wisdom that they were. His shoulders relaxed and I felt relief that he wasn't going to try to ask for more than I was able to give.

"It will cause a delay in the time it will take to get back, so we should all be here in a day or so."

I already knew that but I kept my mouth shut. Fate has a way of kicking you in the ass when things were revealed before it was time.

"We'll look for you. Please be careful."

I hugged him and wished him luck.

When we got back to the living room all the guys were standing by the front door waiting for Miroku.

"Let's go guys, and try not to draw attention to yourselves."

"Bye 'Gome!"

They waved merrily at me and I couldn't help return it.

_Bunch of loons._

"You know something that you aren't telling us."

The question came out sounding like a statement, but he already knew the answer. Did he honestly think that I was just going to open up to him as soon as we were alone?

"I've told you all that you need to know. Now I'm going back to bed, do you need any help?"

"Kagome?"

"Yes?"

I looked at him, surprised at his hesitation.

"Thank you, for saving my life. I never thanked you."

Oh now I understand, he wasn't the type of man that showed his gratitude easily.

"You're welcome."

Not wanting to stay in case he saw my worried look over his question, I turned and went back up to bed.

Snuggling into my pillow I let my eyes fall, and with the parting thought of Sesshomaru and his life, I allowed myself to fall asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

I looked around me to see mass destruction. The buildings surrounding me were completely demolished; nothing but rubble was left behind. The sounds of the city that I knew before was

now nothing but an eerie silence. It took me a single moment to realize that I was standing in the center of a crater stretching for miles.

_Why would I do this?_

_What could possibly bring me to this moment?_

The questions that I could never answer still haunted me. This dream is one that has come to me in pieces, and never the same, except for this one detail.

_Why won't you show me?!_

I had no idea who I was talking too; I never knew where these visions came from.

"Do you always talk to yourself?"

I turned towards him, knowing that there was no point in hiding from him. I didn't expect him to be able to mind link with me so soon after my marking him but I knew it would eventually happen.

"Hello Sesshomaru."

I waited for him to reply knowing that he was slightly distracted by the devastation around us.

"What is this place?"

How do I explain?

"A nightmare, nothing more."

At my words the world around us shifted to a garden surrounded by white walls. This once was my place of solace. Picking a red rose from the near by bush I sat down on the bench near the fountain.

"Why have you come here?"

Silently he looked at the walls behind us as if in recognition. He seemed more confused than anything. I wasn't surprised by his confusion, not many have seen this place before it was burnt to the ground.

_My life was nothing but darkness._

Sighing I waved at him to get him to sit, I wasn't going to stare up at him like an idiot.

"Sit Sesshomaru, you obviously have questions."

He lowered himself with more grace than anyone should be allowed and quirked an eyebrow.

"What is this place?"

Plucking the petals of the rose one by one I looked around me in sadness.

"It was once my home, it's long gone now, but it will always be in my memories."

He gazed at me as if he were trying to search for all my hidden secrets. I gave a mental snort at that thought.

_Like I'm going to be that easy to read… silly man. I haven't survived so many centuries by being loose about the lips._

"So I am dreaming?"

I looked at him in wonder. He was unsure of himself, thinking that he was dreaming, in a world of his own creation. I wanted to laugh.

"Yes."

It was true enough; it was almost like a dream. We were in R.E.M but our minds were also operating on a subconscious awareness, it allows us to steer the dream in any direction we choose, in essence it was a reality that our minds create and house until we surface beyond the realm of sleep.

"Why would I dream of you?"

"Maybe your mind is trying to tell you something."

I really didn't have the time to sit here and fool around but I just couldn't seem to stop myself. Here in this world, I could be myself without fear of being judged by others, not that I ever listened to what other people had to say about me. I stopped paying attention to them a long time ago.

"What would my mind be trying to tell me, do you wonder?"

"Maybe that I fascinate you… either that or I annoy you more then you let on so your mind has dragged me into your dream."

Yeah that sounded plausible.

_I must be losing my fucking mind._

"You're lying."

Well kudos to the demon, he's finally figured it out.

"Yes."

"How is this possible?"

"We are connected, you and I. It is a consequence of my saving your life."

"…"

His silence was telling.

"It bothers you?"

A flash of anger crossed his face but he schooled his features quickly.

"Yes, but not for the reason you think. Demons have a way of bonding, but it is only meant for life mates."

I already knew this.

"You will still be able to bond with a life mate. Our bond will not interfere if that is what bothers you."

At my words he visibly relaxed. I had not expected him to have such a deep seated honor for a life mate bonding, it just didn't seem like he was the type to settle down. Again, feelings of guilt swamped me. I was telling him the truth, but not the whole truth. The bond that he and I will share will be stronger than the bond with his future life mate; tiny threads had already woven our souls together, I will always be able to find him, feel him, and speak with him even if he was miles away.

"Thank you for everything that you have done for us. I don't think that anyone has said that to you, and I get the feeling that you don't hear it very often."

I nodded solemnly.

"I have kept to myself for years; I have not done anything that would warrant a thank you in that time frame."

"Maybe not then, but certainly in the past. I'm not sure exactly what you did to save my life; I didn't think that it was possible for a human to have such power."

He was fishing for information, it was plain as day.

"There are a few who have power to heal minor wounds, but they are so corrupted that the power they hold shifts, becomes dark, true healing can not happen when such corruption exists."

"Who are you?"

_Who was I?_

"I am Kagome; Keeper of this shrine."

What more could I say?

"There is more to you then you are saying."

I smiled a ghost of a smile.

"Yes, but I am no longer that person, at least not yet."

As soon as the last words left my lips the world I had created started to fall apart, there was an ear shattering boom that made my skin crawl. It was time.

"Apparently I was wrong. I am that person."

And then we were thrust into the real world, and into an unknown future.


	7. Chapter 7

**The anime/manga of Inuyasha or its characters do not belong to me.**

**The idea and any new character's that may arise belong only to me.**

**Ok folks, I have been told that there may be some confusion on certain parts of this story. I may not have made it to obvious that Kagome is flashing back and forth from her past to the present. I realize that it might be a bit confusing with the flash backs but unfortunately in order to understand the future we must first understand the past. I need people to understand Kagome's history and why she is the way she is today. It helps to understand why she is so dark, and who her past enemies were. I also want everyone to understand that Kagome is, for lack of a better word, a predator. She's not a demon, but she's no longer human either. She does feel her humanity but she will also push it aside to do what she thinks needs to be done. She doesn't relish taking a life but she will if it comes to that point.**

**Ok I think that is all I need to say on the story itself. I want to take this opportunity to thank all of those who have read and reviewed my story. I hope that each chapter I write is a new thrill for you and that it is enough to have you continue with your reviews. I need to have those reviews in order to make sure that I am doing right by this story. I really like where it is going and hope that you do too. Thank you!**

**And now on to chapter seven, please review!**

**P.S.**

**Just as a side note. If you see this ****** next to a word, then It means that there is a**

**translation at the bottom of the chapter. ~~Nessa~~**

Chapter Seven:

*******************************************************************

I woke up from one breath to the next. Everything in me seemed like it was on fire. Tiny little electric shots racing through my body had the effect of a very disorienting alarm system. I laid there for a moment feeling the stillness of the house. There wasn't anything that seemed out of place but the sensation I had felt earlier wasn't a figment of my imagination. I closed my eye's and followed my thread of power back to the barrier that I had surrounding the shrine, searching for any weak spots that weren't there before. When I opened my eyes again, I could see the blurred vision of the walls of my home, but beyond that I saw the netting of weaved power circling the grounds. It's color a pale blue with tints of black around the edges.

I shivered when I felt the strands of my hair blowing in a wind that didn't exist. The current of power that surrounded me caressed me with its warmth, welcoming me home. This place was seductive. Power in its most basic and raw form existed here, the kind of power that you could lose yourself in if you didn't keep yourself grounded. There weren't any left who could tap into this kind of magic, and those who somehow managed their way here would go insane if they stayed in the clutches of this realm for to long. It takes a life time to master the skill. I had to learn it the slow and very painful way. I shuddered at long forgotten memories of a darker time.

I stopped my search when I found what I was looking for. The strands of power that had been knitted close together now stood stretched and warped. The colors melded creating a magical finger print of the person who weakened it. By the size of it there couldn't be more than two or three of them.

I reached out to the weave, pulling out my threads and braided them back together. I gathered the discolored marks of red and dark purple to me, knotting the ends together and I let if float in front of me moment. I lowered my head as I whispered, holding my hand on either side of the knotted threads.

"Power unknown, marks unseen I call to thee, Power of light I call to thee. Come to me, guide my way, take me to those who might cause pain."

I looked up when I felt the pulse of power; a light slowly grew steady from the start of the knots and straightened out to shoot forward creating a path from it to its creator. I traced it to the front of the shrine just before the steps. A wicked smile curved my lips, the thrill of the hunt crawled through me. The darkness that was always a part of me practically hummed with pleasure.

_I know where you are now. You're mine_.

I couldn't help myself. I didn't want this to happen. I didn't want to reveal to others my existence but the predator in me demanded that I teach those who crossed into my domain a very serious lesson with pain and blood. The logical reason let go of its fight, knowing that this is what had to be done. My choice was made, there was no going back. I would not give up those that I had chosen to protect.

I let go of the power realm, and the walls of my bedroom became solid again. I slipped from bed and pulled on my robe and slippers. I silently made my way down the steps and into Sesshomaru's room. He was sitting up in bed, sweat had broken on his skin and he was heaving. The journey from our shared dream was a bit rough on him. He would eventually become accustomed to our mind link but to have been ripped from our first link was like being dragged thru mud and water to emerge on a bed of knives.

I placed a hand on his shoulder and held a finger to my lips to silence his questions.

"We are not alone. Stay here and don't come out, and don't argue with me. You aren't going to be much help right now. You're energy is still too weak."

"Do you think that I would let you go alone? I doesn't matter if this Shessomaru is not up to his normal standards. I can still be of some assistance."

I wanted to laugh at his usage of the third person format. It must be a family trait. I shook my head at him.

"Shessomaru, if you try to help me and become injured I won't be able to protect you right away. You may cause more harm then good."

"I will go with you."

_Stubborn demon._

"Fine. Stay out of my way."

He pulled himself up and out of bed. Once he was ready we both turned towards the door and made our way to the front door. Reaching out, I placed a hand on the knob turning it. Taking a deep breath I exhaled and pushed it open. I hadn't realized that it had started to rain again until I felt the moist plop of a drop on my skin. Thunder crashed through the sky as if in welcome. I moved beyond the door and out into the court yard to meet the two intruders that stood at the steps of my home. I was aware of Sesshomaru at my side. There was no fear in him, even in his weakened state. The female in me could appreciate a man who knew how to stand his ground.

"Welcome gentlemen."

Their shadowed forms stepped forward and into the light of the court yard. I didn't recognize them. One was demon and the other a human monk. I was sick at the corruption that swirled in his aura. Another monk who blackened his soul for money. How very dirty. I could even hear the darkness in his voice when he spoke. And it was obvious that he thought much of his abilities.

_We shall see little monk, we shall see._

"Are you the owner of this place?"

He asked me as if in shock.

"I am."

He wasted no words; he darted forward with an attempt to run his sword through me. I jumped and in the space of a heart beat I was pressed against the wall of my home, Sesshomaru had immediately jumped but as weak as he was it tired him out and he was breathing hard with the effort it took him. I lowered myself into a crouch, my eyes never leaving the dark monk. He pulled back, and I saw the lines of energy that he was trying to pull to him.

Impudent child. Why meddle with magic you have no understanding of?

The thought crossed my mind at the same time that I realized that he was pulling energy with some experience. Someone had taken the time to teach him some technique in drawing energy. It didn't matter.

I sent my mental fingers seeking, I tapped the line of power and let it flow into my body and channeled it to the well in my mind that had taken me centuries to perfect. It allowed me to store excess energy for later use. I stopped pulling energy but I stayed linked to it so that if I had to pull more I would. I was not a fool to underestimate my enemies.

The dark monk let his curse go, and it came rolling at us in a burst of red and purple.

"TUTELA!" ******

I called out and a circle of protection surrounded us, the fires of the curse

shattered against the walls of my barrier. I smirked at the monk with glee. His

look of horror was absolutely delightful to me.

"My turn."

And the coldness in my voice caused a shiver to go through the strangers before me.

I dropped my barrier and let go of the energy that I had collected. It burst out of

me in a wave of blue and black. It knocked the men down and I was by their side

in blur of motion. I had already palmed the knife that the monk held hidden in his

sleeve, and pushed the blade thru his rib cage and pierced his heart. I let him go

and he was dead before his head hit the ground. I turned towards the demon that

had been with him. His skin was burned and peeling in areas where my energy

had touched him. I raised a blue glowing hand towards him and quirked an

eyebrow.

"Would you like to leave here with your life demon?"

He nodded at me in fear.

"The take this message to your master, tell him that those he seeks are under

my protection. If he comes for them again I will be forced to take action."

His lips parted with a tremble.

Honestly, how cowardly can a demon get?

"Who are you?"

I have been hearing that question a lot lately.

"I doesn't matter WHO I am only WHAT I am. Tell him that it was a true Miko that

did this."

The demon sputtered in disbelief. My eye's narrowed in anger. Here I was

granting him life and he sits here shaking in his boots. Mind fucked demon. I

raised my glowing hand and he got the hint and took off down the stairs.

I touched my hand to the netting surrounding the shrine and expelled the excess

energy spindled in my head, making the protection stronger than it was before.

I released the pent up sigh I had been holding. I was actually sadden by the fact

this fight was not much of a fight, and soon my existence here would be known.

_Absolutely fucking-tastic._

I heard a whisper of fabric as Sesshomaru came up behind me. We were covered from head to toe in water, and lightening lit the sky. There was a clash of thunder somewhere in the distance, but I paid it no mind. I turned to meet his gaze.

"Sesshomaru."

"Miko."

********************************************************************************************

**Latin Translations:**

**1. Tutela: Latin word for protection**


	8. Chapter 8

**The anime/manga of Inuyasha or its characters do not belong to me.**

**The idea of this story and any new character's that may arise belong only to me.**

**OK, guys. I want to send a thank you to Cowgirl 101 and Merkle for your reviews! I haven't gotten many of them so I**

** appreciate it when I do receive them. I'm so glad that this story is going well. Would you believe that I was cooking **

**my supper when the first healing scene jumped into my head? It was like a piece of a movie playing in slow mo, it **

**was so irritating that I just had to write it down. That one little scene turned into a story and now I can't seem to **

**stop. I had to put my other stories on hold simply because this one won't get out of my head. lol. Anyways,**

**I hope that you all enjoy reading it as much as I love writing it, and please, please review!**

**Thanks!**

**~~~Nessa~~~**

**Previously on Chapter 7:**

I heard a whisper of fabric as Sesshomaru came up behind me. We were covered from head to toe in water, and lightening lit the sky. There was a clash of thunder somewhere in the distance, but I paid it no mind. I turned to meet his gaze.

"Sesshomaru."

"Miko."

********************************************************

**Chapter 8:**

As he uttered those words a streak of light crossed the sky illuminating his stoic features. I could not tell what he was

thinking and to be honest I wasn't really trying. I was tired and annoyed all at the same time and I just wanted to go

back to bed, but I knew that that would not happen for some time. Sesshomaru wanted an explanation, and I knew that

he wasn't going to wait long for it. We were staring each other down, waiting until the other gave it.

I broke eye contact and lifted my head towards the night sky and breathed in the scent of fresh rain and earth. Nothing

relaxed me more. When the elements were at their wildest, I was at my best. It hadn't escaped my attention that at

times nature itself reflected my moods. It was an oddity that I could never explain, but it wasn't something that I dwelled

on. I knew that I was an anomaly. Why question it?

I must have been standing like that for some time, letting myself soak in the clean energy that was all around us, because

I could suddenly feel a mental prod coming from a very disgruntled demon. I almost snickered at his attempts to access

my thoughts. I slammed my mental wall down hard and I could feel the slight connection that he had created snap like a

twig. I knew that he felt the back lash of it because he raised a hand to his head to rub the ache away.

A smile crossed my lips when I saw that movement and when he noticed it he glared at me. Again, that little evil part of

me took a huge amount of satisfaction in his pain. It served him right. He shouldn't have been putting his little mental

nose in my thoughts, so I just smiled wider at him.

Apparently he'd had enough and turned his back towards me and made his way inside.

_I win._

I let lose a short burst of laughter. I bet it irritated him to no end that I won this little battle of wills, but I knew that there

would be more in the future. I could feel my insides tighten in anticipation. I breathed in the air around me once more and

then made my way inside to answer the questions that would no doubt come.

As soon as I walked into the house I noticed that Sesshomaru had placed himself in front of the stair case. I suppose he

thought that he could block my way. I let him continue to think that. Instead of doing what I wanted to do, which was to

kick him; childish I know, but it's what I felt like doing, I took a seat next to the fireplace. I didn't look at him; instead I

stared at the red wall of my fireplace as if it was the most interesting wall in the whole world.

I could feel his stare as if it was boring through me, but he finally moved from his position to sit on the couch opposite me.

"You are a Miko."

It wasn't a question. He already knew that I was.

"It's what I once was; it is who I shall be again."

"How is that possible? They have been extinct for centuries."

_Like I needed him to tell me of my people's past._

"All but one."

A look of frustration crossed his face. I wasn't helping him get to truth with my short answers. I really didn't feel like being

all that cooperative.

"You."

He said it as if it were an accusation. It pissed me off.

"Yes, me."

I very nearly growled it at him.

"How?"

Sighing I rested my elbows on my knees and leaned forward.

"I have lived a very long time Sesshomaru. I have seen civilizations stand and fall, I have shed more tears and blood than

any one person should ever have to, and in that time I have also lost and found myself. I was born a human Miko, but I

live now as something entirely different. I'm neither human nor demon. I am just other. For a very long time I traveled as

nothing more than a shadow in this world, no longer participating with it. I came here, to the place of my ancestral home,

created the barrier to hide it and me from the outside world, and it is here that I have remained, unseen and unheard of;

until now."

I felt raw and exposed. It was the most I'd spoken about my history to anyone in a very long time. True, I didn't give him

any specific detail, which is something that I hope he didn't dwell on. I knew that I would have to answer more questions

once Miroku and the others arrive, and I was not looking forward to that explanation any more than I was this one.

"How old are you?"

_Figures that the demon would ask the one thing that would irritate a girl._

I felt like kicking him again. I wonder if it would stop his interrogation if I kicked him. Hard. I gave my self a mental shake.

_Why does this demon make me act like a child?_

"Old enough for that question to be disrespectful, and I've told you far more than I even intended to. I will not share more

until the others arrive."

I stood and made my way to the stairs with him following very closely behind me.

"I still have questions for you."

He stated it like he expected me to stop and do his bidding. I gripped the worn wood of the banister to keep from gripping

his throat. Why did he like to irritate me? Maybe it was just a demon thing.

"I have answers to your questions, but that does not mean that I will give them to you. I already told you that I

would share most of what I know when the other's return. It's a long story and I don't want to repeat it."

Maybe it was because he could hear the completely desolate tone of my voice, or maybe he realized that I'm not someone

that was beneath him but rather someone to be respected, even if it was respect earned through fear. Whatever the

reason he stepped back and inclined his silvered head at me.

"I will respect your wishes. Sleep well Miko, we will talk when the others arrive."

My eyes shot to his at the mention of my title.

"I am Kagome. Just Kagome."

I turned and made my way back up stairs, into my room and to sleep, hoping that when I was back in that ephemeral

world, the darkness would remain at bay.


	9. Chapter 9

**The anime/manga of Inuyasha or its characters do not belong to me.  
The idea of this story and any new character's that may arise belong only to me. **

**OMG! I found someone who is going to assist me with getting some fan art together for this story. I'm so excited, we have already thrown out some ideas about how the characters are going to look and what they are going to be wearing and I'm having so much fun. Ideas are just running rampant in my head and I want to run around like a freaking crazy rabbit. I don't know when we'll have everything ready to be posted but I will be sure to keep you guys in the loop so that you can see what I see in my minds eye. The person helping me also gave me an idea that may change the direction of the story in a very profound way and I might just be evil enough to indulge in it. I'm not sure…no worries though, the character's will remain true to how I have written them I may just change the way it ends, and oh boy are you guys going to be mad at me if I do, again I wouldn't worry on it much because it may just lead to a sequel that may put the first story to shame. Lol, but this is just a maybe and nothing more. The story is going to start getting a bit more involved, which I don't have a problem with but when it comes to battle scenes it takes me longer to write them because I'm just not that good at it. ----------------------**

**Anyways, this is just a heads up to you all…the next couple of chapters will take place in Kagome's past, at least I'm pretty sure that the next couple of chapters are going to take place in her past. Eh, I guess we'll see.**

**Enjoy!**

~~~Nessa~~~

***********************************************************************************

"Taisho, this is beautiful."

I turned the black journal over and traced the tiny blossoms etched into it. It really was an unexpected and beautiful gift. I couldn't help but feel nothing but pleasure at his gesture. I had come to realize during my stay with the demon that he always managed to bring me a rather large amount of joy. I had learned a great deal about this demon that went out of his way to care for me.

_A human. _

_A Miko_.

At the thought of my tarnished past I wanted to weep, but I choked back the tears and gave him a small smile instead.

"You are most welcome Kagome. I know that when I have a lot on my mind, writing always helps me and so I thought that maybe it would be of some help to you as well."

My heart turned over at his concern for me. During the first month or so of my stay I had become very depressed. I had refused to eat, leave my chamber or do anything at all that would signify that I had life in me. I wallowed in my misery because I could not bare to move forward in life and suffer more pain. It was Taisho who forced me to rejoin the world. I could feel the scowl on my face as I remembered how he had finally gotten me out of bed.

"Kagome?"

I blinked up at him for a moment then giggled.

"Thank you so much Taisho. I'm sure it's just what I need."

I leaned forward and gave him a brief hug. I still had some trouble expressing my feelings freely. I'd been hurt too badly in the past to be able to trust so easily now. I was naïve then, but no longer. Still I was happy with where I was at this moment, here with Taisho, despite the few...confrontations that have occurred since I have come here.

I was a source of distrust to many who reside within these walls. Tales of the human miko with darkness all around her, had spread like wildfire and although any who went against Taisho's order of my protection were immediately punished and made examples of, I didn't like spending any day to day activities with them. I hated being watched, as if they were waiting for me to explode into a murdering rampage.

I shook the thoughts from my head and looked back up at Taisho.

"I'm going to change and I'll meet you down in the dojo. I won't be long."

A glint came into his eyes at the prospect of our training time.

"Hurry up then."

He turned and left the room and a shiver of excitement made my toes practically curl. It was always very stimulating to spar with the demon. A blush rushed to my face as I thought of our last sparring session.

_Stop it Kagome._

Great, just great. Now I was talking to myself.

_Why does this demon make me feel like I'm losing my mind?_

It really was very frustrating. I was trying my best to keep myself at a distance from him, but I just couldn't. I could still feel him, even though it's been months since the incident with my aura absorbing his, which should never have been able to happen.

Miko and demon auras were not supposed to be able to mix; I should not have been able to absorb anyone's aura for that matter. It was a source of power for those of our kind, those of us who hold power weather they be demon, monks or mikos. The color and feel of an aura is as unique and special as the person who it's linked too.

Mine for instance was, and it truly saddens me to say this, but it was light blue but it was smothered in black. It was almost suffocating to me, just as it was my greatest shame. I was Miko, but I was dark so where did that leave me? I felt like I was just floating from one moment to the next with no true purpose anymore. With the death of my people, and my sister the war had come to a sudden stop.

I blew a stray hair out of my face as I sat down on and opened the journal. Picking up a quill I dipped the end in ink and pressed the tip against the page. I closed my eyes and thought back to when Taisho had taken me to the battlefield, my hand was already moving when I opened my eyes again and I stared down at the words that formed on the pages.

*********Kagome's Journal*********

_The day I had woken up, I had Taisho take me to the place that he had found me. At first I thought that he would refuse my request, because as soon as I asked he had looked at me with a certain questioning look. I remembered thinking how odd it been, the look he had given me. It was as if he was judging me, I didn't realize until later why. He had been trying to figure out what my reaction would be once we had gotten there. _

_When we had arrived I had thought that there was some sort of mistake, but he assured me that we were in the right place. I had looked around me and all I could see was flawless fields of flowers; flowers that had not been there before; flowers that were blue with black trimming. _

_I remember reaching to touch the petal and it was as if I had left a piece of myself there because when my fingers caressed its petals I could literally feel my energy held within it. This was also an unusual event, one that had never been heard of before. Skilled Mikos could borrow of the earth's energies but they could not create it. It has to be in existence for us to be able to draw on those energies. Here was proof that I was different and anomaly. All around me like a bloodied flag was my signature. _

_I fell to my knees in stunned silence. Despair began to claw at me; I couldn't suck in enough air and my head started to spin. _

"_What am I?"_

_The words were nothing but a whispered breath on my lips, and yet it felt as though the words were torn from my very soul._

_I am a monster._

_I no longer knew myself and that terrified me. I could feel the panic starting to well up inside; the horrible feeling of helplessness began to close in on me. _

_What have I done?_

_My breathing was too harsh; I was sucking in too much air. I knew this, but I couldn't stop myself. _

_Taisho had knelt down before me and pulled me into his arms, tucking my head under his chin he gently ran his fingers through my hair. For a long time he said nothing, he had simply held me as my tears soaked his shirt. He never complained, never made any attempt to make me stop crying. He only held me and provided comfort in his silence. At last the tears that I didn't think I could still shed dried and my breathing returned to normal but still he did not let me go. _

"_What am I?"_

_My pain filled question slipped from me again, not knowing what he would say to me. _

"_You are who you have always been. You are Kagome."_

"_But..."_

"_No, don't. Life is about change. Things happen and everything shifts. The only way to balance out again is to adjust and move on. What you did, you did for the greater good. You sacrificed yourself; absorbed something that could have killed you and yet you did it with no thought of yourself. That does not make you evil or a monster or whatever else you can think of. It makes you a hero, it makes you caring, and it makes you good."_

_I couldn't say anything after that. I heard him, I truly heard what he had to say but I just fell into a depression so deep that I couldn't find my way out. The darkness had surrounded me and refused to let me go from its grasp. _

_I'm embarrassed that I had allowed myself to fall so very far. I regret that I had given Taisho no choice but to use force with me to get me to come to my senses. At the time I hadn't thought that he was trying to help me, I thought that he was being nothing but a demon brute. _

_He had come into the room, not wasting any time with knocking. He just barged in and pulled the covers from my body. I didn't pay him any notice; I had just laid there curled up in a pathetic ball. _

"_Kagome, if you do not remove yourself from that bed I will make you."_

_I did not respond. That was my mistake._

_He wasted no more words. He took one end of the bed and literally tipped me out of it until I crashed onto the cold floor. I came up screeching like a banshee. Which I'm sure hurt his delicate ears at the time but I didn't care at that particular moment._

"_You BASTARD! What by the heaven do you think you are doing?!" _

_I was fairly certain that my face was red and I was breathing hard, it was after all, my first altercation with someone since we had returned from the battle field. My voice sounded rough even to my own ears._

"_I'm doing the only thing that you have left me to do. You will get up and bathe and eat, from there you will be meeting me in the dojo for some sparring. Do you understand me?"_

_I was speechless. Was he really giving me orders? I knew that I should have been grateful to him for his help, for his kindness. I just couldn't help the next words that had come out of my mouth. I told him exactly what I thought about his words and what he could do with them. Apparently he was not used to being spoken to like that or that a woman was the one doing the speaking. He stood there gapping at me like a fish out of water. It took him a moment but he was able to snap his mouth close and a mischievous gleam entered his eyes. _

"_You can either dress yourself or I can do if for you Kagome. Make a choice."_

_I felt deflated and outraged at the same time. _

"_You wouldn't."_

_It was all I was able to spit out. _

"_Try me."_

_He crossed his arms and the corner of his lip tilted upward. _

_I looked at him and knew with out a doubt that he would do exactly as he threatened. As mad as I was, I knew that had I lost this battle. I glanced towards the bedside table and smiled. I moved subtly towards the table and the book that had been left facing down by one of the servants. _

"_Get out."_

_I told him calmly as my fingers closed over the book, closing it quietly. _

"_No."_

_His tone was cold. _

_I whirled around the book clutched in my hand that I had raised above my head. I never had a chance to throw it. My hand was clasped in his vise like grip, his face just inches from my face. He towered over me, but he hunched in close enough so that all I saw was his eyes. I was so shocked that the book fell from my grasp. I could feel him, his heat completely engulfing me. His eyes were bright golden flames; his breath brushed my skin roughly sending shivers running down my body. The way that he stared at me made me ache. _

_He brought his lips to my ear, sending a flutter of sensation over the sensitive skin there._

"_Are you so willing to leave life behind?"_

_He asked, his voice low._

_I had to swallow against the sudden dryness in my throat._

"_There is nothing left for me here."_

_I held my breath, as I felt his lips trail down my jaw leaving a moist heat in its path. He pressed his cheek against mine and I felt his claws in my hair, pulling through the strands as though he had all the time in the world. His other hand wound around my waist to pull me in close, so that every part beneath our necks were touching. When I found my own hands locked around his neck, I wondered almost as an after thought when he had let me go; and when his lips finally pressed against mine a sigh passed from me to him._

_His arms tightened against me almost as if he was trying to pull me into himself. His lips slanted against mine as he traced the edges of my lips with his tongue and like a flower opens to the sun I parted my lips in invitation. A growl rumbled against my chest as he deepened the kiss, exploring the moist cavern, learning and dominating. My knees collapsed but it didn't matter because I was secure in his arms. After what seemed like an eternity he pulled away, his breathing heavy. He made sure I was standing before stepping back and towards the door. As he opened the door he turned his head towards me._

"_There are still some things worth living for Kagome. I'll be in the dojo."_

_He smiled before he left closing the door behind him. _

_I fell to the floor and pressed a hand to my lips, still tasting him there. I looked towards the door and a smile crept over my lips for the first time in a long time. _

_**Maybe there was something left to live for after all. **_

_********End of Journal Entry********_

I set the quill back down and smiled at the last words.

_Something to live for indeed._

I stood up and quickly changed so that I could meet Taisho in the dojo. As I walked out the door I glanced one more time at the journal and then closed the door behind me. It was time to teach a demon a lesson.


	10. Chapter 10

The anime/manga of Inuyasha or its characters do not belong to me.  
The idea of this story and any new character's that may arise belong only to me.

***********************************************************************************

**Ok my darlings, I have a few things that I would like to say. First thing is that I want to thank those of you who have read and reviewed. I'm always very thankful for your words, and I hope that you continue to read. Second thing is that I need you all to understand that Kagome's personality is going to be altered from how I introduced her to the story...she's still going to be tough but the reason that she is the way that she is now is because of the way she lived , that's pretty much it, so enjoy chapter ten and please please review (I didn't get very many for chapter nine.)**

**~~~~~Nessa~~~~~**

**Previously in Chapter Nine:**

"_There are still some things worth living for Kagome. I'll be in the dojo."_

_He smiled before he left closing the door behind him. _

_I fell to the floor and pressed a hand to my lips, still tasting him there. I looked towards the door and a smile crept over my lips for the first time in a long time. _

_**Maybe there was something left to live for after all. **_

_********End of Journal Entry********_

I set the quill back down and smiled at the last words.

_Something to live for indeed._

I stood up and quickly changed so that I could meet Taisho in the dojo. As I walked out the door I glanced one more time at the journal and then closed the door behind me. It was time to teach a demon a lesson.

**************************************************************************

**Chapter 10:**

As I had shut the door behind me I ran into Jakken. His bug eyes glaring at me. Again. The moment the little toad set his eyes on me he made no effort in hiding the fact that did not like me, and when he thought that he could get away with it he always made a point of degrading me in some fashion. It was starting to grate on my nerves. I had only been tolerant of it for Taisho's sake, although he did not seem to have a problem with hurting his servant if need be, I did not want to take the chance that I may upset him. He was all that I had. I would never have thought that I could come to care for a demon after all that's happened.

_I guess I was wrong._

"Human! Are you listening to me?!"

He hissed at me, while he waved is staff around.

I rolled my eyes at his dramatics.

"What is it Jakken?"

He paused his theatrics long enough to ask me his question.

"Have you seen Lord InuTaisho?"

I could feel the frown pull at my skin. I knew that he was up to something. He was asking too nicely.

"He is in the dojo. I'm on my way there, would you like me to tell him that you are looking for him?"

I watched the anger play on his face and I had the feeling that whatever he had planned was just ruined.

"No, I'll just find him later. It is not important"

He sneered at me and then left in the opposite direction.

I stared after him a moment and shrugged my shoulders. I didn't feel like thinking too much about him so I pushed my concerns over his intentions aside and made my way down the family wing of the palace and through the main hall to the kitchens. I could still feel the stares from the servants but it was so common now that I just keep moving forward. As I entered the kitchen I could smell baking bread and my mouth began to water.

"There you are girl. I've been wondering if you were going to come visit me today."

I rested my gaze on the Inu demoness who was sitting beside the the rising bread. Her black shoulder length hair had bands of grey coursing through it. The color did nothing to detract from her beauty, instead she glowed with a soft elegance. Her face had an almost ageless quality about it, the lines of cheek bones were straight and high, her jaw rounded off slightly at the chin. Her nose would have been a perfect smooth line that threatened on being pert if it were not for where it curved slightly at the bridge from where it had been broken before. The eye's that were smiling at me were the color of flame, when it's burning red and darkens to an almost orange shade. The color of warmth. She reminded me of the time of year when the leaves colored just before they began to fall.

"I was delayed, I am sorry."

I said as I moved to stand beside her. I leaned into the rising smell of the bread and almost moaned at the aroma.

"This smells wonderful."

She chuckled at me.

"Sit down, it is just about done. I was just letting it sit for a bit."

I pulled up a stool and sat down on the opposite end of the table and watched as she moved over to a shelf and pulled down a plate and cup, on her way back she picked up a knife and sat everything down next to the bread. She moved from my sight for a moment but when she came back she held a container of milk. She poured milk into the cup and cut a slice of bread placing it onto the plate she wiped her hands off and sat everything in front of me. I marveled at how efficient and graceful she was as she moved about her kitchen. Sitting back in her stool she pointed her finger at me.

"Now then, why were you delayed in coming to see me?"

I picked up the bread and began to nibble on it as I thought on how I should answer her. When the flavor soaked into my mouth I nearly sighed at the bliss. This was how bread should taste, warm and soft and practically melts in your mouth. The demoness cleared her throat. I snapped my eyes open and I could feel the warmth at my cheeks.

"Sorry Celeste, this is delicious. I was talking to Lord Taisho, he gave me a gift, a journal. I put my first entry into it today. Then I ran into Jakken and now here I am. I'm on my way to train with his Lordship."

At the mention of Taisho I saw a twinkle appear in her eyes. That was not a good sign. Naturally I became defensive.

"What are you up too?"

She laughed and waved off my question.

"Nothing it is just that you two remind me of my relationship with my mate, bless his soul."

She bowed her head slightly so that her hair made a curtain blocking her from my view. I said nothing, she had never mentioned her mate before, and so I stayed quite allowing her to continue her conversation is she wanted too. I saw tears falling but still I held myself back, knowing that she would continue when she was ready.

"I am almost two hundred years old, it's still young by demon standards, my physical appearance is roughly in the early twenties in human years. To me, Kagome, you are but a babe. There is much that you still don't know about demons. Did you know that we stop aging when reach our 500th year?"

I did not know that. So if that is true then the would be Immortal? I glanced at her as I thought this and I realized that she was trying to tell me something.

"Are you...can you..I mean with the aid of..."

I stumbled over my words. She smiled gently at me.

"We are not immortal. You know that we can die, it just that it is very difficult to kill us. No mere mortal would be able to kill us so easily. Yes there are those who are trained to kill us, but even they require the power housed within demon bones for the their weapons. And then there are those mortals that are born with the power to purify us, to be a source of power to help even the playing field between the mortals and demons. We thought nothing of it, we held no animosity for humans we simply saw them as a lower class. Mikos and monks who hold spiritual power, were held in a higher respect. We value power and respected those who wielded it, some we even called friends. And then the war started and everything went wrong. There was bloodshed on all sides, it was savage and fierce and we all had a small part to play."

I lowered my eyes from hers, guilt and shame washing over me and the part that I played in that war. Celeste placed her hand on mine and gave it a squeeze.

"We all had to sacrifice something, be it small or large. I lost my mate and my daughter to the war, but I hold no ill towards you Kagome, none at all. You did not take their life, you were not responsible for what happened, you were a victim in all this, and I think that you may have sacrificed much more than any other to this war. I tell you all of this because times will be hard, humans and demons alike will fear you, although I believe it is for different reasons. You, Kagome, are power, not just a miko but a living breathing source of power. And that power that you keep bottled up inside can make us burn, and we fear it."

I looked up at her, holding my breath as I voiced my question.

"Do you fear me?"'

I never understood why she would always have a friendly word for me and a welcoming smile every time I saw her.

"You're power is something that is very dangerous, but I do not fear you. I hope you don't mind but I think of you as a daughter, my own would have been close to your age and I miss having a child."

My vision filled with tears, and my heart ached. I missed my family even if they scorned me, but Celeste always made me feel at home.

"I don't mind, it would make me happy if you would call me your daughter."

I pushed my plate aside and walked to her side and wrapped my arms around her petite frame.

I felt her chest heave and I knew that she was crying.

"Musume..."

She sighed as she tightened her arms around me.

"Okasan..."

I closed my eyes, It had been so long since I had someone to truly call family.

She pulled away first wiping my tears and then her own.

"Now I do believe that Lord InuTaisho is waiting for you. Remember not to underestimate him and please be careful."

She kissed my forehead and turned me towards the door leading outside to the courtyard, and pushed me on my way. I paused and gave her a wave over my shoulder and walked out into the sunlight. After closing the door behind me I made my way to the dojo. Sliding the screen opened, I removed my geta's and moved into the room closing the screen behind me. Taisho was kneeling in the center of the room, his eyes closed and breathing slow and even. If I did not know better I would have thought him to be asleep.

"What kept you?"

His words broke the silence. I looked into his eyes as he opened them.

"I was speaking with Celeste. Did you get bored of waiting?"

He gave me a toothy grin.

"No. I have been using this time planning the sparing session. I think that I would like to test you at full strength, see what you can do. Fight me, do not pull back and neither will I, of course no killing, but give it all you have. Agreed?"

I eyed him as I contemplated his words. If we were to do this, there would be no going back. We would be hurting when all is said and done but it would be fun to see who would come out victorious. Still, I was worried about something going wrong. Since there hasn't been anything like be before I don't know what I'm capable of and there was no one to teach me. I didn't want to hurt him by mistake. I voice my concerns to him.

He stood from his position an walked towards me, placing a hand on my shoulder he gave me a comforting squeeze.

"We will never know what you are capable of if we don't try. It is good that you fear because fear can keep you alive, but do not let it control you. If you do not want to truly hurt me then you will not, I believe in you Kagome.

I took a deep breath and nodded my head, showing him that I understood. He moved away from me and went to the back wall, pulling down two katana's. He handed one to me and stepped back and across the room. I glanced at the katana in my hand and wondered at it's beauty. The handle was bone the color of a white pearl. I ran my fingers of the engraved kanji.

"SaiSei. Rebirth."

I barley breathed the word. I placed the sword on the palm of my hand checking the balance. It was perfect. It was exquisite.

"Do you like it?"

He asked.

"It's beautiful."

I could not keep the awe from my voice.

"I had it made for you. You are an exceptional warrior and you should wield a weapon just as exceptional."

I was speechless. I was grateful.

"I don't know what to say."

"Say thank you."

I grinned at him.

"Thank you."

He smiled back but then schooled his features.

"Ready?"

I pointed the blade down and pushed be foot back grounding myself.

I nodded, letting him know that I was ready to begin.

Nothing happened. He wouldn't move. He just stood there staring at me.

I opened my senses trying to get a sense of anything that I may be missing.

An 'eep' slipped from my lips as I felt a charge in the air behind me, I didn't wait to look, I dropped down rolled away just as his katana came down.

_TBC...._

_I'm so mean....lol._


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own Inuyasha or it's characters. **

_**Chapter 11**_

****Last time

_Nothing happened. He wouldn't move. He just stood there staring at me. _

_I opened my senses trying to get a sense of anything that I may be missing. _

_An 'eep' slipped from my lips as I felt a charge in the air behind me, I didn't wait to look, I dropped down rolled away just as his katana came down._

*****Chapter 11

With a simple twist I was back on my feet, the sound of steel clashing rang through the dojo as my katana blocked his. I pushed forward with a leashed pulse of power making him stumble back, I didn't hesitate, I dove forward ,the arch of my sword cutting through air towards his chest with a hum. Again he used his speed and moved beyond me.

" Is that all you got Miko?"

His mocking voice irked me, but I held my tongue, instead I turned my wrist bringing my blade into better view. I followed his eyes as they trailed the steel lines to the tip where a drop of blood trembled and then fell.

His eyes widened as he brought his clawed hand to his chest where his haori was split and the the thin line of blood traced against his skin.

I had drawn first blood, I smiled at his disbelieving look.

He controlled his reaction and all hope of reading him was gone. Apparently I had gotten his attention.

We both moved at the same time the movements blurred, our katanas moved together in a violent dance. Sparks flying with each strike. When we fell back, our breathes were heaving, sweat coating our skin. He lifted his hand and flicked it towards me and a golden whip flew at me, I jumped back and landed on the balls of me feet. My chest was aching with the effort to catch my breath. Our eyes were locked as we held our positions. He was completely devoid of emotions, his eyes blank. My searching gaze moved to watch his body movement, waiting for any sign of his next move. Even as I did this I could feel the power streaming through every part of my body. Singing just beneath the surface pushing , helping me, putting more force into my attack and speed. Strengthening my senses, making me feel like I was burning from the inside out but it wasn't hot. Oh no, It wasn't hot but it was a cold burn and it whispered secret knowledge. My fingers tightened, gripping the hilt of my katana, the knowledge pulsed, telling my body, my blood what to do. I took a calming breath as I stopped fighting to control it. I accepted it.

A movement made me shift my eyes to his left hand, it was too late, his whip struck the floor in front of me causing a section to explode. Wood and debris sailed up and toward me. I was thrown backwards with the explosion, but I used that same force and flipped backwards, driving my katana, enfused with my power into the floor. I brought up a barrier as soon as I touched the ground. I may have drawn blood but he drew more. I was covered with cuts from the broken pieces of wood, I could barely feel the sting as my miko blood started to heal my wounds. The debris cleared and I could see Taisho standing in the same position as before. I knew that his strike was not meant to harm me seriously. His face broke into a smirk when he thought that he had bested me.

_You are going to pay arrogant demon_

I wanted to smile back at him but I wanted him to be surprised more. My hands tightened once more. Holding the hilt of my blade in a firm grip, I pushed more power into it, directing it. The burn was consuming now as I called it forward, willing it to obey.

I could see him start to get suspicious, but it was too late.

I smiled, maybe a bit to wickedly, but it felt good.

"Tashio?"

He stared at me for a moment trying to find out what I was up too so I put on, what I hope to be, an innocent look on my face. He stayed silent for another moment, before he finally responded.

"Yes Kagome?"

"Surprise."

I released my hold on the power and it exploded around him in a cyclone of blue and black. It circled him from the floor to the ceiling. A cage of purity that never touched him but trapped him there all the same.

"Very impressive Kagome and beautiful by the way."

He stared at the swirling colors in amazement. He reached out, almost as if he were mesmerized.

My heart clenched in fear.

"No!"

I called them back, pulling the power with such force it slammed back into me all at once, causing me to fall backwards knocking the breath from my lungs.

"That hurt."

I mumbled as I sat there trying to suck in air again.

"Then why did you do it?"

Tasiho asked as he sat next to me.

_He tries to purify himself and the asks me why I did it? _

_What the hell?_

My thoughts were wanting to roll off my tongue but instead I asked him a different question.

"Why were you reaching out to touch the barrier?"

He raised his eyebrow.

That was starting to get on my nerves. So I took the sheath of my katana and hit him with it.

He only laughed at me.

_Damn demon_

I moved to hit him again and he pulled the katana and it's sheath from my hands. He placed the blade back inside and rested it on the other side of him and away from me. I was still exhausted from harnessing so much power for the last barrier so I couldn't fight him for it. So I scowled at him instead.

He chuckled again and I growled.

"I will stab you when I get my katana back if you laugh at me again."

He cleared his throat but I could see the humor still dancing in his eyes.

He reached out, his movement a blur, and the next thing I know I'm sitting between his spread legs, my back resting against is chest. He was leaning back against the dojo wall and I could feel his breath by my ear.

"Relax."

He placed his hands to my shoulders and started to knead the muscles there. His clawed fingers found a particular sore knot and started to slowly push at the tension, only stopping when he had unraveled every bit of stress gathered there. I practically moaned when his clever hands pushed against another one between my shoulder blades.

_I was putty in his hands._

I closed my eyes as he moved to my lower back, I laid my head back against his chest causing my back to arch giving him more room to work the muscles.

He was softly growling. I could feel the vibration of it as I lay against him. My mind was getting hazy as I relaxed. I could feel his breath caress my ear sending a shiver and I squirmed in an attempt to shake it away. His growling deepened. His hands tightened a little bit more on my stomach.

_My stomach?_

That realization startled me. I never noticed when his hands had moved to my stomach. His fingers where stroking softly, tracing patterns against the fabric of my own variation of the miko robes. I watched as if in a trance as he moved from my stomach, trailing his claws softly across my ribs, grazing the tops of my breast and followed the line of my collar bone to the hollow between. His breath roughened against my skin as he retraced his steps back down past my stomach and to my legs anchoring to my trembling thighs where he started to massage the muscles there too.

There was a burning, pulling ache that began to consume me. I could feel the wetness that he was causing between my legs. His palms searing me with the flame of his power where it layed so close to my center. I desperately wanted to squeeze my thighs shut to ease the throb that grew with each stroke of his hands. I moved back against him involuntarily and he gripped my thighs moaning.

My breath caught as his tongue darted out to trace the shell of my ear. I bit my lip at the unexpected pleasure. My hands fell to his legs and curled around his thighs, clenching with the sensations.

_I should stop._

**I know that I should but I couldn't.**

**I didn't want to. I didn't want to push him away.**

His tongue trailed my ear again, but then he nipped at the delicate lobe with his fangs, just to soothe the sting with his tongue. His lips placed a gentle kiss against my temple, then feathered more down my cheek to my jaw. I lifted and angled my face towards him so that I could look at him, to see if he was feeling the same way I was.

I caught his passion filled eyes just before he claimed my lips. His mouth dominated mine with rough, hungry movements, his tongue ran across mine demanding entrance. I opened to him and his tongue quickly took possession.

My nails dug into his skin as they pierced his clothing. I whimpered in delight. The need for air burned at me but I didn't want him to stop.

He pulled away, and I grunted at him for the loss of contact.

He chuckled and took my bottom lip into his mouth, pulling and nibbling, then moving on to the top lip. He bit me causing me to gasp which he took advantage of, plunging his tongue back in and tasting me again. He coaxed my tongue to dance with his and soon we were lost in each other.

My eyes widened and my back arched as I felt his hands on my breasts. He had some how worked his way under my garb, but I lost all train of thought as his fingers found a hard peak and rolled it between them pinching them slightly as his other hand palmed the other peak. Pulling and pinching until they ached with pleasure at the slightest touch. His left hand massaged and kneaded while his right traveled down, past my breast, to my belly where my skin quivered at his touch.

I was aching for him, it was deep and strong and wonderful and he was magic on my body.

I felt a tug at my hakamas and I gasped when I felt his hand on my womanhood. His hand was warm and that warmth soaked into me adding to the passion that was seeping through my clothing. He traced his claws gently across the lips of the treasure he sought. I shuddered with the anxiousness that was warring inside me. His finger dipped and rubbed against the hood that covered the cluster of nerves. My back arched at the pleasure shooting through thought of where I was, and what we were doing was lost to me as I wiggled my hips a little more to get closer to him. He smiled at me as he pushed a finger inside. Stroking gently, He pushed just a little bit more in. Every time he'd pull away a small whimper fell from my lips but when he pushed forward with a second I had to bite back a deep moan.

I could feel him as he began working his fingers to stretch me a little bit more and I couldn't stop my body from jerking with every tortured movement. There was pressure building and clenching, I wanted more. My breaths were coming in short pants. His stroking became more insistent, faster as he drove me to the edge and I was nearly there. His thumb roughly grazed across my jewel and I shattered. I fell back against him,a quivering mass of limbs, my chest heaving.

I was so euphoric that I didn't realize that he had moved us until I felt silken sheets on my back and his naked skin against mine. I stared into his eyes and smiled, bringing my palm to his cheek. He closed his eyes and brought his lips to my palm and then to my lips. I could feel him shift and bring his erection to my opening. He slanted his lips across mine and deepened the kiss and he pushed his hips forward driving himself into me breaking my maidenhead. He captured my scream with his lips, he stilled his body giving me time to accommodate to his invasion.

He slowed his kiss and pulled away.

"Are you okay?"

He asked, his voice rough.

I nodded at him even if the pain was still there. He looked so worried.

He let go a sigh of relief and pulled him self almost completely out and then pushed forward. I hissed with the feeling. I could feel him in me, throbbing with barely restrained desire. That throb kindled the fire in me again and I moaned at the feel of him. I speared my fingers through his hair and pulled him to me. I took his lips in a scorching kiss. My hips moved against him desperately as his motions quickened. I raked my nails down his back at the ecstasy coursing through me. He brought his hands to my hips and strained forward our bodies rocking together towards our completion. His hand slid down my hip and made its way to my knee. Cupping it he pull my knee of his hips. I got the idea and brought my other knee to hug is hip. My legs wrapped around his waist and locked at my ankles, he groaned and pull himself to his knees pulling me closer and lifted my hips off the sheets. He pushed in a few inches deeper, we both moaned at the sensations and then he was pushing into me again making me cry out. My heart was racing, I was so close and then he brought his thumb to my jewel and flicked it and stars burst behind my eyes just as he roared when he spilled his seed into me.

His head landed on my stomach, his hot breath fanning my skin. My eyes refused to open and my skin chilled as I cooled down. Taisho separated from me but only long enough to fall to his side and pulled me to him. My chest against his back and his legs tucked under mine. He pulled the covers over us and then settled his arms around my waist pulling me closer to his body. I snuggled into him and smiled in contentment.

"It was calling to me, or rather the peace was."

I was so tired I could barley ask him what he meant.

"What?"

I could feel his smile against my skin.

"I was answering your question."

_My question?_

"About touching your barrier?"

I tried to concentrate on what he was saying but soon my world darkened and I fell into and exhausted satisfied slumber.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**I do not own or claim the rights to the characters or story line of Inuyasha.**_

_***********_

**Last time in chapter 11:**

"It was calling to me, or rather the peace was."

I was so tired I could barley ask him what he meant.

"What?"

I could feel his smile against my skin.

"I was answering your question."

_My question?_

"About touching your barrier?"

I tried to concentrate on what he was saying but soon my world darkened and I fell into an exhausted satisfied slumber.

***************

Chapter 12:

_Tap...tap.._

_Tap...tap..tap.._

I could feel the frown creasing my brows.

_Tap..._

I tried to make my body smaller, curling into myself. Snuggling into the warmth radiating against my back. The arm resting at my waist pulled against me, hugging me closer as he slept. A smile crept up my lips as I felt his breath against my skin.

_....._

I blew an exasperated sigh from between my lips. I gave up trying to ignore the tapping. It was to constant. I slowly opened my eyes and my blurred sight caught the false dawn. It was raining, soft dew drops plopping against the terrace windows. I gently lifted Taisho's arm and slid away from his comfort and onto the cold floor, my toes curled at the contact sending a chill across my naked flesh.

_Where were my clothes?_

I could not see them. Curious. I glanced behind me when I heard the shift of the sheets and a serenity filled me. Taisho had curled himself around my pillow, his nostrils flared for a moment as though he were inhaling my scent. I was blissfully happy. So why was it that I couldn't lay my self back down and fall asleep?

_Tap tap tap tap._

My gaze was drawn to the terrace at the sound. I made my way there when I stepped on something. Looking down my brow creased. I wasn't sure if I was irritated or amused at what I saw. My clothes were laying in shreds on the floor. I wasn't sure when it happened and I didn't particularly care. What was causing the indecision was the fact that he took no care with my own clothing but his were pristine and folded neatly, in all their black silk glory, on a chair beside mine.

I chose to ignore it altogether and picked up his haori and pulled it over my body, pulling the sash tight around my waist. The material felt sinful against my bare skin, the billowing material was cool as it brushed against the tops of my thighs were it settled to just above my knees. The sleeves fell past my fingers but it would do. I glanced at the mirror and smiled at my reflection. I felt as peaceful as I looked. I felt strange.

_Tap tap tap _

I was snapped out of my thoughts by the sound, and again I was drawn to the terrace. With one final glance at Taisho I moved forwards and out the doors.

The moisture against my flesh. The breeze dancing. The scent of jasmine. Peace. I was surrounded. I did not feel the rain, nor did I hear the thunder that broke the silence. I placed my hands on the rail and glanced below. I was stunned, but I could not gasp at the beauty before me. So many flowers, all shades all sizes. They surrounded a large pond, its waters were too dark to see its depths.

_Plop..plop..plop_

The drops were rippling across the waters inky depths, circling moving outward getting larger.

Without a thought I vaulted over the railing, I could feel my power flash briefly, and then I was landing, moving forward. The wind picked up whistling against the night, but I paid it no mind, I didn't feel it.

I reached the pond and fell to my knees by the waters edge. My body started throbbing, pulsing. My blood was singing, my heart pounding.

"_Look."_

I didn't look for the intruder, there were none. It was a whisper on the wind.

_Plop..plop...plop..._

"_Look."_

_The wind caressed my skin urging me forward, the water rippled._

_I gazed in confused wariness,as my body moved without my direction. _

_My hand reached out, finger tips touching the rings from the ripple. There was a spark and I pulled away bringing my fingers to my lips to soothe the sting as I watched the waters surface churn, turning chaotic. Something flickered in the center, bringing my focus to it, I never noticed that I was also walking towards it._

_What is that?_

_Is that...me?_

The flicker grew larger, more detailed.

_It __**is**__ me._

_I was kneeling next to the cherry blossom tree that stood just outside the palace walls. There were tears in my eyes. I could feel my heart clench as if I could feel the terrible agony from image. _

_**Where was Taisho?**_

_As if the magics that were happening knew what I was thinking, the images changed; morphed into the palace and I realized now why I had been crying by the cherry tree. It was the one that faced the terrace windows of the Lord's chambers. The image was terrifying. A fire raged inside the masters chambers, licking up the walls. An explosion blasted through the garden below, the red flames consuming everything in its path. _

_I wanted to wail against the terrible sight. I wanted to turn my back and never look back, but I could not move, I was frozen. My will not my own. _

"_Watch, listen."_

The wind whispered against my ear.

I tried to stop but I could not, but body was not responding. My sight focused to the vision in front of me.

_There was a roar and the sound of it was both terrifying and heartbreaking_

_The roar echoed again and I watched, fascinated, as I came into view. My head was thrown back and a long horrible scream echoed in tune with the horrible roaring that was coming from inside the palace._

Just as I thought I could take no more of the mournful sound, the image cleared and changed.

_I was kneeling again, only I was in a cave and Taisho was laying on an alter in front of me. Tears were clinging to my eyelashes. Taisho laid silent, blood covered him from wounds that were carefully placed. He was close to death_.

I choked back a sob as I saw my lips move, heard the whispered words.

_'This is the only way my love, you are too close to death. The pain will be terrible, but you won't remember. I'm so sorry.'_

Entranced I watched as I moved my hand over his heart and closed my eyes.

_'I love you.'_

_We glowed, shining bright and then the light was gone. _

I'm not sure how long the light burned, it could have been seconds, or days but when it cleared the image shifted.

_Taisho's beautiful eyes opened and a smile moved his lips._

"_Who are you?" _

**I wanted to scream to push against whatever it was that held me in place, but I was trapped**_**.**_** I watched again as,**

_I got up off my knees and replied,_

"_No one."_

_and left, turning away from him and never looked back. _

**No, this is wrong. This can't be**_._

The crushing weight of this insanity was closing in on me.

The image changed again.

_It was a woman. She was a beautiful Inudemoness, with pale blonde hair that reached mid back. Her eyes like liquid silver. Two blue stripes adorned each cheek and she had a beautiful smile. Her face revealing nothing but happiness, she had her arms around Taisho laughing in his arms. He cuddled her to him and 'mate' traveled past his lips_.

I held my breath at the sharp pain that cut through me.

_The image moved, widening the picture, bringing a little boy into view. He had moon spun hair and sun kissed eyes, which were concentrated on something out of view._

The vision was relentless, it held me in its grip and forced me to watch even as my heart was shattered.

"_Watch."_

The water's rippled and a new torment appeared.

_Taisho was on his knees, his mate in his arms lifeless. He glanced at his son and the worry and anger whirled in his eyes. He turned,_

"_Take him inside."_

_He commanded to someone unseen. _

The waters swirled with light, bringing another image to the surface.

_Her long black hair fell against her pale pink kimono, she stood silent and still. Waiting._

"_Your late."_

_She whispered to the presence behind her. _

_She turned and raised a hand to her lips with a gasp._

"_Your are not Tsuki."_

_She uttered._

"_No I am not."_

There was a shift and he came into view.

_His honey eyes locked onto hers as if he were starving for her gaze. His palm raised to her face, claws gently tracing her jaw. Her breath hissed from her lips as she jerked back. _

I was rivitted to the spot, watching as his lips moved, heartbroken when I heard the word that slipped from his lips.

"_Kagome."_

"_Who?"_

_He seemed to come back to himself and withdrew his hand._

"_What?"_

_The woman tilted her head slightly._

"_Who is Kagome?"_

_At her question he seemed to be confused, a frown pulled at his features as he thought where the name came from, but there were no answers to be found, just darkness._

"_I do not know."_

_Saddness radiated from him and the woman took pity and moved forward, placing a delicate human hand to his shoulders, she smiled and gave him her name._

"_I am Izayoi." _

The water stilled, it's dark shade returned and settled. Slowly I became aware of the strong shivers coursing through me. The waters lapped at my skin, and I realized that I was standing in the middle of the pond. The rain slowed and fell gently across the land. The thunder eased and the sun began its ascent into the sky. I felt and saw all this but still I could not make myself move.

_Was this my destiny, to be loved but not remembered?_

No, I would not let myself think that. His mind did not remember but his soul did. My name from his lips was evidence of this.

"_It is his destiny."_

The wind moved against, as if in comfort and then disappeared.

_His destiny? _

_Was I to lead him to this fate?_

As the thought crossed my mind, words that he had spoken when we first met returned to me.

'_**I am helping you because I am meant to, just as you are meant to be here. Don't you feel it?'**_

'_**I felt it when I saw you and I knew that you were the one that I had been waiting for. Our destiny's are intertwined, Kagome.'**_

A broken sob tore at me, tears mixed with the rain trailing down my cheeks.

_Why?!_

My silent scream did not help with the torment that was battling inside me. I barely noticed as the wind picked up, blowing against my shivering form. Thunder and lightening shattered the sky. Clouds darkend and blocked the sun from view.

"WHY?!"

I raised my face against the elements, challenging them and their visions. I did not expect the silent response.

The winds closed in on me, allowing me no escape, but I did not fear. There was warmth in this, comfort that soothed my aching soul.

"_This destiny is meant so that there would be life, for him, for others, but most especially for you. Do not harbor ill will, for you are our child, and we would not abandon you so. Have faith, as we hold faith in you Daughter of our light."_

The vortex of winds tightened against me as if it were giving me a hug and then moved away.

"_Go to him, enjoy the time you have been given, and be happy for there will be little happiness in the years to come. We are sorry for this."_

The elements came to a sudden halt. Rain, wind, thunder all vanished as if it had never been. The suns rays played against my face and a calm sad smile stretched my lips. I moved away from the water and onto the bank, I noted that I was dry but I shrugged it off as I made my way to the stone bench up the path and pulled a white rose from the bush beside it. I brought it to my nose and inhaled the lovely scent.

I didn't know who or what it was that comforted me in my time of need but I was grateful.

_If I was to suffer, at least it was so that he may live. _

I let that thought settle itself as I walked back to the pond and threw the rose into the water and watch as the waters closed over the petals and pulled it from sight. It was an offering of sorts, to show that I accepted this harsh destiny that had played before me.

I turned away and made my way back to the terrace. I brought my powers forward and used them to carry myself back to the balcony. As my feet landed I moved forward closing the doors behind me. When I reached the bed I pulled the haori off and let if fall to the ground and crawled back in Taisho's arms. I smiled breifly as he pulled me against him. I let my fingers trail a path over his arm as I let myself fall into a dreamless sleep, where the visions of the future where would not reach her.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**I do not own or claim the rights to the characters or the original story line of Inuyasha.**_

_***********_

**Last time on Chapter 12:**

_I didn't know who or what it was that comforted me in my time of need but I was grateful._

_**If I was to suffer, at least it was so that he may live. **_

_I let that thought settle itself as I walked back to the pond and threw the rose into the water and watched as the waters closed over the petals and pulled it from sight. It was an offering of sorts, to show that I accepted this harsh destiny that had played before me._

_I turned away and made my way back to the terrace. I brought my powers forward and used them to carry myself back to the balcony. As my feet landed I moved forward closing the doors behind me. When I reached the bed I pulled the haori off and let if fall to the ground and crawled back in Taisho's arms. I smiled briefly as he pulled me against him. I let my fingers trail a path over his arm as I let myself fall into a dreamless sleep, where the visions of the future would not reach me. _

_*********_

Chapter 13:

"Beloved.."

His voice was a sin so early in the morning. It was deep and rough with an edge of silk that sent my flesh crawling in ecstasy.

I refused to open my eyes, instead I pressed backwards into his heat with a grumble of it 'it's too early', pulled the covers over my head and tried to go back to sleep.

I tried so hard to ignore him. I didn't want to remember the last few hours, at least not yet. It was too painful.

_How can I tell him?_

I thought as I ran my fingers idly over his arm.

_Should I tell him?_

_Was there any point to bringing it up to him? _

_He would not remember me so why should I warn him and cause him pain?_

That last thought sent a blade through my heart and stilled my fingers, but I ignored it too, there was no time for pity. My fingers resumed tracing patterns, trailing skin over hardened muscles. There was a slight rumbling against my back and I let the feel of it pull me from my heartbreaking thoughts.

All I wanted right at this moment was to be held by him without the threat of the future between us.

I brought my foot up and rubbed his calf as I contemplated what I should do. The rumbling against my back increased.

_Is he...? _

_Purring?_

The idea of it was astounding, and delicious. I ran my foot up his calf again and the rumble grew louder. I almost laughed. Almost.

"I love the way it feels when you purr."

I mumbled from under the covers, trying to hold back the laugh that wanted to burst free. His arm pulled tighter against me.

"I do not purr."

He growled as he pulled the covers from my head. My eyes popped open and a grin twisted my features. I moved my hand from his arm and grazed his thigh with my fingers. The rumble deepened

"Are you sure that you don't purr?"

"I am a dog demon. We do not purr Miko."

His nose turned up a little with the comment.

I twisted myself around and pulled my leg over his hip and rested my hand against his chest allowing my fingers to curl into the soft hair that adorned it. The vibrations trembled against our flesh. I quirked a brow at him.

"I'm going to pull you over my knee and spank you if you do not behave."

That did it, I could not hold my laughter anymore. It poured from my lips as I hugged him to me.

"Woman, you show to much disrespect."

He tangled his claws in my hair and pressed his lips to mine, at first with rough hunger, dominating the cavern of my mouth, then he eased his pressure. The kiss softened and became seductive,addicting.

My arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer, memorizing the taste of him. Desperate for more.

His purr turned deep and erotic, making my mind go hazy. He pulled a hand away from my hair to trail his claws along my spine making me shiver with the sensations, but still his lips did not leave mine.

I wanted more. I wanted to pull him into myself and never let go, instead I moved restlessly against the hard length of him, trying to press my self as tightly as possible against him.

While trying to meld myself to him I heard a distant thumping but disregarded it in the next moment as he pressed his hot mouth against the hollow of my throat, making me gasp with pleasure.

"Taisho..."

I whimpered with the ache filling me.

"I need you."

I whispered softly, his honey orbs glowed with a fierce light as he stared at me, pulling me under him.

I lifted my hips trying to guide him where I needed him most, where the ache was at its pinnacle. As we were about to join his growl shattered my haze.

It was not the same growl from moments before, this was a warning to someone else, feral and aggressive. A moment later Jakken barged through the doors.

"My Lord, My Lord! The Miko is gone, the wretched woman has fled. Should I send the guards? My.......Lord..."

He slammed still, noticing for the first time how close to the surface the beast was, as he stared into his lord's red eyes and heard the menacing growls directed at him. He moved his eyes and they landed on me as I was trying desperately to hide myself against Taisho.

The growl vibrating against me grew louder as Taisho followed the toads gaze. His tail moved and was wrapped over my naked flesh.

"Jakken. Get. Out. Now."

The rage in his voice left no room for groveling apologies. With a slight squeak Jakken bent low to his lord and backed away closing the door behind him.

Taisho was still growling, I laid a gentle hand on his smooth cheek, following the lines of his stripes. He turned his red tinged eyes back to me and I smiled with all the love that I felt for this demon.

"Forget him. We have much better things to attend to."

I trailed my fingers delicately down his neck, across his shoulders and along the peak of a hardened nipple.

The rumble returned and spread across our bodies, heat followed in its wake making my body burn. Already the intrusion was nothing but a bad memory.

I brought my lips to his throat, darting my tongue to catch the taste of him, trailing a fiery path to his collar bone where I nibbled and soothed to my hearts content. I pressed a satisfied smile against him as I heard his moan.

"Kagome. Stop."

I ignored his demand.

_Was he crazy?_

I moved my lips down his chest leaving wet smacking kisses as I went.

"Kagome."

There was an annoyed warning in his tone, again I chose to ignore him and continued with my delicious torment, however I lost my breath as his arms constricted around me and before I could register what had happened he had rolled us around and I was sitting in his lap.

I didn't let that deter me, instead I just rearranged my legs to straddle him, earning me a rather desperate growl.

"Kagome."

He hissed my name and gripped my thighs, I was not sure if it was to pull me closer or to still my movements but I just wiggled even more. I leaned in and licked his lips.

His eyes closed as he savored what I was doing to him, but still he pushed back against me. A growl of annoyance slipped out and he chuckled, which had the effect of a bucket of cold water over my heated flesh. It did not douse my flame, my desire. Oh no that was blazing without hope of ever going out. What it did was make me feel wicked, dangerous, powerful.

My eyes narrowed and my once gentle hands became rough as I pinched him.

He jumped at the contact and bared his fangs at me, so I pinched him again, letting a wicked laugh fall from my lips, knowing that I was playing with fire.

I dragged my nails against is chest, raking them across skin, bringing red lines to surface.

He shuddered in delight the animal in him a glutton for the dark attention.

_Now that I have his undivided attention._

I brought my lips to his shoulder, placing gentle kisses every so often as I lazily trailed my tongue against the muscle there, teasing my way to the shell of his ear. I gave him a hard nip but eased the sting with a soft kiss.

"Ka...go...me."

I loved that I could do this to him.

_What will I do without him?_

The question burned at me, eating me away from the inside out.

I ruthlessly pushed away the feelings, the hurt.

"Kagome, we must stop, the staff is awake and I have matters that I must attend, I should not have started something that we could not finish. We can play later tonight."

I slumped against him in defeat.

_We have so little time left._

The sullen thought went unspoken.

He ran his claws through my hair trying to comfort me, but what comfort could he provide when the vision of his life still played in my mind wreaking havoc with my emotions. I tightened my arms around him, never wanting to let him go. I so badly wanted to tell him of what would happen, but in my heart I knew that I could not. The consequences would be swift and harsh, my soul screamed against the cruelty but still I bit my tongue and sighed instead.

He pressed his lips to my cheek.

"What is it?"

I could not answer him, and yet I could not lie to him either.

"I do not want this to end."

He released his hold on my chin and I dropped my gaze even as his arms went around me to hug me tight.

"Tonight."

It was his whispered promise to me.

_If only he knew._

I took a deep calming breath.

_I will suffer so that he may live._

I repeated it over and over like a mantra.

"Kagome?"

He called still running his hand through my hair.

_Tonight would not be soon enough._

That thought was a depressing one, and despite the feeling that I was being torn beyond repair, I squeezed him once more and leaned back. I pressed a loving kiss to his lips and shifted off his lap. I forced myself to keep going, to not look at him or I would loose the hold I had on my emotions, I picked up the corners of the sheet and pulled it off the bed as I stood up. Closing the ends at my breasts, I took another much needed breath.

"Where are your springs?"

The calm voice that I projected was nothing like I felt.

"Straight past the screens, there is door. No one else has permission to enter these springs so you can take all the time you need."

I felt him move behind me; his hands pressed down against my shoulders as he pressed a kiss to my neck.

"No sparing today, I may have to leave the grounds later but I will find you before I do. I will leave word with Celeste to move your things in here Koibito."

My heart clenched at the endearment.

_My love._

I nodded to him because I could not make my voice come forward. It had been locked away with my emotions.

He pressed another kiss to my shoulder and I did not wait for him to leave. I walked into his personal springs closing the door behind me. Still I did not release the rigid control I had on my reactions. I dropped the sheet as I walked down the smooth steps of the springs, and made my way further in to the murky depths. I came to a stop at the edge where a nook had been smoothed away to allow someone to sit and lean back against the stone ledge. On either side of the ledge were several jars and a stand with several large white cloths, beside that was a porcelain jug and a few smaller washing cloths. I made note of all this but all I could do was sit down bring my knees to my chest and wrap my arms around them. I barley noticed that may nails were digging into my exposed flesh or that tiny red drops welled up and fell into the water.

I don't know how long I sat there, I never moved, never made a sound. I was frozen, unwilling to break but knew that if I released my control that I would fall apart. There was a sound at the door, a soft scraping back and forth.

_Someone was here with me._

The thought registered, but I didn't acknowledge it.

_I will not break._

"Kagome?"

I said nothing.

_Celeste._

_I would know her voice always. _

"All of your things are put away darling. I saw to it myself, I waited after we were done so that I could help you dress. You have been in here for some time, are you alright?"

I could hear the worry in her voice, but I did not bring my eyes to hers even though her worry was adding to the burning pain building in my heart, my soul.

_Mother. I'm sorry, I can not answer._

The terrible ache was beating at my chest, wanting release, clawing for its freedom. My thoughts were trying to slip through, I was drowning in them.

_I will not break_

I repeated it again, but I could barely breathe through the choking flames scorching my throat raw.

"_Kagome."_

The sound of my name from her lips was one of infinite sadness and love, she was hurting because I was hurting. I heard the water splash, felt the waves from the movement. My chin was grasped and I was forced to look into her eyes. Her eyes were gentle, caring, nurturing.

She had jumped into the spring, clothing and all so that she could ease my pain. Her claws fell from my face, so that she could wrap her arms around me, pulling me to her as any mother would to her child. She moved her claws through my hair while she pressed my face to her shoulder.

"_Daughter."_

The sound was so lovely, so loving, so natural that I felt the tears prick at the corner of my eyes and the fires raging in my body was fanned; I was engulfed.

"_Mother."_

_I was lost._

I lost all control, the harrowing sound of a wounded animal tore itself from me, tears ran free and my body was shaking. I wanted to curl into a ball, but I was held so securely that I curled myself into her instead.

The devastating pain flowed through me one wave after another. I was drowning in the knowledge of what will be, but helpless to prevent it.

_Taisho_

As his name whispered through my thoughts and heart, my throat constricted. I couldn't breathe, I was choking.

_Help me, Oh gods, please help me. _

Celeste stroked her hand down my back, gently rubbing in warmth. She brought her other hand to my throat, resting her fingers against the tense knots.

"Breathe."

She murmured against my hair., and just as suddenly I gasped in air, as another wail tore from me.

_How will I survive this?_

My thoughts darkened, became nothing against the backdrop of my turmoil. My shaking eased, my tears slowed and my screams have quieted, but the fires still raged.

"Can you tell me?"

She whispered to me.

I shook my head, not ready to speak.

_I may have accepted this destiny but that did not mean that it would be without pain._

"Why?"

She asked me so softly that I had to strain to hear her.

I cracked my lips to tell her but the dryness of my throat caught my voice. I tried to swallow but I had no moisture left to give. I forced my voice past the dry burn, it came out sounding raw and rough.

"There is nothing that you can do."

I could feel myself bleeding inside.

"That is not true my darling. I can hold you while you cry and scream, I could whisper words of comfort and provide you a mother's love. I will not allow you to be alone in your pain."

She pressed me tighter against her, letting me soak in the warmth that my own body would not retain. We said nothing more, because there was nothing left to say. She would hold me and I would cry onto her shoulder, allowing her peace to pull me from my own destruction.

_I will live in happiness as each day comes, and hope that the end would not come for a very long time._

I looked at my mother and tried to smile but it was forced, she smiled in return without hesitation.

I reached for the jars behind me so that I may bathe and dress, when I turned back around Celeste had the jug in her hand, she pulled me forward and washed my hair, massaging my scalp and easing the tension that had gathered. When she was done I sighed in relaxation and hugged her to me once more.

"Thank you mother."

She squeezed me back and brought her lips to my forehead.

"A mother does what she can. Finish in here and meet me in the chambers. We will get you dressed then fed and take a walk through the gardens."

She turned and left without another word, closing the door behind her.

_Mother is the name of Gods on the lips and hearts of all children._

I have not known the true love a mother in so long, and when I truly needed that love, it was given to me by someone not of my own blood. I recognized the fact that she was a gift. Such a very precious gift to me.

_Taisho._

The ache that flared to life at the thought of him, was painful, but I would live. I had a feeling that the ache would be something I would become accustomed to. I shook off the thoughts and ignored the pain, and walked out of the springs and into a robe that had been placed on a bench by the door. Pulling the door open I calmed my worries and stepped back into the lords chambers to prepare for my first day as the Lord's Consort.

_*******_

Note:

So I want to thank you guys for reading and reviewing! I'm relieved to know that the story is coming along nicely. I'm trying my best and sometimes the chapters are difficult to type up. I'm not planning them out, just typing them up as I go, kinda aggravating cause I have to go back and read it again so that I don't get lost in my own thoughts. Anyhow, I hope that you guys like this chapter, please review and I hope to have another chapter up soon.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**I do not own or claim the rights to the characters or the original story line of Inuyasha.**_

_************_

_**Last time: Chapter 13**_

"_A mother does what she can. Finish in here and meet me in the chambers. We will get you dressed then fed and take a walk through the gardens."_

_She turned and left without another word, closing the door behind her. _

_Mother is the name of Gods on the lips and hearts of all children._

_I have not known the true love a mother in so long, and when I truly needed that love, it was given to me by someone not of my own blood. I recognized the fact that she was a gift. Such a very precious gift to me. _

_Taisho._

_The ache that flared to life at the thought of him, was painful, but I would live. I had a feeling that the ache would be something I would become accustomed to. I shook off the thoughts and ignored the pain, and walked out of the springs and into a robe that had been placed on a bench by the door. Pulling the door open I calmed my worries and stepped back into the lords chambers to prepare for my first day as the Lord's Consort. _

*****************

**Chapter 14:**

"I do not think that the Lord would approve of your attire My Lady. He barley tolerates you wearing men attire to train."

I glanced at Celeste's face as she spoke and I grinned.

"He will learn to deal with it. I am tired of wearing kimonos while we patrol. It slows me down and is cumbersome. At least now I can move."

She shook her head at me in exasperation.

"Kagome, you should not be going on patrols with him as it is. The high council is already in an uproar. The lord has avoided all talks of his mating, they are furious with him over his refusal, and they have been looking for anything to push you away. You are defying traditions that have been in place for ages, and this is just one more thing that they will add to their list."

I said nothing, deciding to look at my appearance instead. It was beyond indecent, but I did not care. I had gotten tangled in my skirts when I was thrown back by a panther demon on my last patrol, it nearly cost me my life, so when given the choice between my life and traditions, I choose my life every time.

"I have been their enemy from the moment that we met over a century ago. I stopped trying to please them a long time ago Celeste. I know my duties and I have done them and will continue to do so. I am aware that Taisho will need to mate and I do not object to it even if it breaks my heart, but I will not try to convince him to do something that he is not willing to do yet. It is not his time yet Mother."

I did not look at her. My eyes traveled my body. The black material stretched over body from neck to legs forming a second skin, leaving my arms bare. Dark blue started from beneath my breast and wrapped around my waist and laced in the back.

Black metal slots lined the material, allowing me to carry multiple blades. I turned slightly and watched as the shear dark fabric floated slightly. The scarf like material dangled from the braided belt at my hips to my ankles, there were twelve total, giving a skirt like appearance when I was still. Black hide calf high boots covered my feet. I eyed the harness that wrapped over my shoulders so that my katana would rest against my back.

I brought my finger to the thin silver band that rested against my right bicep. It was a gift from Taisho, a form of protection. An announcement to others that I was under his protection. I lowered my gaze to the arm braces that covered my forearms, It was black with traces of blue scattered through it. Another gift from Taisho. I continued my examination and I moved from the braces to the sheath that was strapped to my left arm, admiring the pearl inlaid bone handle of my dagger.

I loved my dagger, It was a part of me. An extension of my will so to speak. Made late in the evening, with the stars and moon shining on me, and the ripple of power from the earth embracing me as I called and harnessed it to do my bidding. None may touch it without pain; excruciating debilitating pain. Including myself, I can wield it because it is a part of me, but the pain is agonizing. It was a price that had to be paid for using such powerful magics, a reminder of sorts to keep me grounded. Over time I became accustomed to it; it no longer takes my breath away when I pick it up. I am its master and no other.

I was pulled from my thoughts as I felt my hair being pulled back, the brush pulled against my scalp softly as Celeste worked the tangles from its dark length. I relaxed as she worked, enjoying the feeling.

"There is something going on daughter. Whispers traveling on the wind. The council is desperate for him to mate. He needs an heir, but if it were only that I would not be so worried. Dark rumors of war, old allies separating because they see My Lord as weak, because he has taken a human as consort. I am afraid that the council will try drastic measures to remove you from him Kagome."

I moved my head slightly, letting her know that I had heard her. She knew not to push, I would say something when I was ready. What she was saying was not new to me. I have been waking up every morning with dread tickling my senses.

_A portent of things to come_

I controlled the shiver that wanted to rack my body. Fear was now my companion, sorrow was my bed partner. I feared during the days of what was coming, and at night in the circle of my lovers arms, sorrow beat at me because I already knew what was coming. I have known all along.

"There, all done."

She stepped back as she let my hair go where it came to rest at my waist in a fall of black silk. I gazed at her in the mirror and saw the worry shining back at me. I struggled to push back my pain but I did, and with a soft sigh I turned and smiled.

"Thank you mother, for everything, try not to worry. Remember, the council does not know that I am a miko. I am glad that Taisho decided to keep that from them now. It will serve its purpose. They will under estimate me and give **me** the advantage. Now, as a for my attire, this should make you feel better about its decency."

I laughed as I stood and walked to the screen where the outer kimono that I made to complete the rest of my clothing was hanging. The sleeves were long, ending in a point at the tips of my fingers, the bottom material was split along the bottom up to the thighs allowing the shear material to float between. The color was a deep blue with lotus blossoms stitched along the sleeves and hem of the kimono.

I placed my blades in their slots and my katana in its harness. I pulled the kimono on and belted it with a single black sash. Stepping from behind the screen I allowed Celeste to look me over, and I saw the approval before she said anything.

"It is unusual but appropriate and it suites you. This I approve of and now that you are ready, I have things to attend to. Please be safe and return home. I will notify his lordship that you are on patrol when he returns. Is there anything else you need My Lady?"

"Yes, please let Taisho know that I left the village requests on his desk. Jakken brought them in earlier. I have not had a chance to look over them."

She nodded and left out the door in the brisk efficient way she had of walking where ever she went. Walking over to the terrace doors and pulling them opened, I stepped out in to the early afternoon light and smiled into the sun.

Gliding over to the railing I vaulted over and landed softly on the balls of my feet. I moved swiftly through my garden and out to the main courtyard. Waving my hellos to the guards I made my way out and into the surrounding woods to begin my patrol.

I loved patrolling. Not just for the walks but because it provided good practice. Taisho has been gone a lot recently. Matters between the Southern and Eastern lords have been escalating to explosive levels as of late. The two lords were constantly at each others throats and as Taisho was the governing lord over the Great Western Territories, he had certain obligations that was required of him. One of those obligations was to keep the peace between those two particular territories, because they were his allies.

Since he was there, I had to protect our lands, and I oh so enjoyed it when I got to play. Usually it was uneventful, most knew me and those who did not, learned quick not to approach me, but there were those who did not learn swiftly and they paid for it with their lives.

I walked through the forest with a small smile touching the corners of my lips and I heard the wild life around me. During my years with Taisho, I spent every minute I could for many years, learning. Different things, some as simple as a new kata to practice with my katana, some as difficult as the variations of demon languages. Taisho taught me life in the wild. How to live and breathe the forest as any demon would.

I learned how to harness my powers, to shape it, mold it, how to access more. I trained myself to such precision that it was as automatic to me as breathing, and as my knowledge grew so did my other senses. I can smell the air and know that in a knoll a few hundred yards away a mother fox was feeding her pups. I can hear their whimpers, smell the sweet milk. I am not a demon, but I was most definitely not human any longer, a fact that I had come to accept over the years. Now I thrilled at my new abilities, loved the sensations that caressed me.

I pulled myself from my thoughts as I looked up into the darkening sky, noticing for the first time that the day was giving way to night. I enjoyed this time the most. The forest came alive at night; the sounds of wildlife surrounding me, vibrant and welcoming; everything pulsing with energy, my body in tune with the rhythm.

I could feel my lips quirk as Taisho's words surged forward in my memory. It was years after I became his consort that he had said it. He took me on our first patrol, he was harsh, pushing me forward, no breaks, refusing to speak a word to me. When I had enough I finally asked him to explain his actions, he simply replied that he was building up my endurance. I had gotten angry at his response but he he just turned and walked away leaving me to follow him.

_**'Hey! What if I got lost? I do not know these lands Taisho!'**_

'_**You glow Kagome. Like a lit candle. I will find you.'**_

That was when I had first realized that I **was **glowing. I had brought my hand up and inspected the subtle luminosity of my skin. It reminded me of the shine of a full moon in a clear night sky shinning white and pure. I had to learn very quickly how to mask the glow among other things, so that I would not stand out.

That was not the only thing that I learned that night. That was the night that I became aware of how connected I was to the energies around me, it was the night that I had marked Taisho to save his life. I did not know what I was doing, what it would mean. My body, my soul and my will for him to live, are what guided my actions that night.

I shuddered at the terrible memory of Taisho being so close to death. Taking a deep breath I pushed it away and made my way across the land and back toward the palace.

It was the smell that stopped me. Or rather it was the absence of smell that stopped me. A few feet in front of me there was a pocket of emptiness. My eyes narrowed as I focused on the source, and whispered a silent word, the air shimmered and rippled and then burst like an air bubble; leaving behind a Void demon.

He was tall, at least six three. He had gleaming bronze hair that was spiked widely. He was tan, with bright green eyes. His face was all strong angular features, with black slashes on each cheek. His fang peeked out at me through his superior grin.

I tilted my head slightly to the side, raking my eyes over his form. My face giving off nothing more than a bored curiosity, coming to a rest on his eyes.

"You are in my way; move."

I called out to him softly.

His smile widened at my words.

"I think not My Lady."

The way he said the last two words made the words sound like an insult. I raised my eyebrows slightly, allowed my eyes to soften a bit, pulling forth years of practiced innocence.

"Why not?"

I straightened out and pulled a smile to my lips.

"We have business."

I could hear the delight in his voice. I could feel the tightening of the air around me; sense the shimmer rippling around me. Stronger than what he had around him before. I dropped my eyes, letting my hair fall forward, blocking me from his view. I gazed at him from beneath my lashes.

"Do we know each other?"

I asked, even though we both knew that this was the first time that we have met. I was just playing a game, a role.

_Let him think himself superior. His parlor tricks mean nothing._

The thought calmed my rising anticipation.

"No, but that matters little, I am your death. You have made powerful enemies My Lady."

"The High Council?"

He remained quite at my question; that in itself was an answer.

"Why not just tell me? As you said, you are my death, so what does is matter if you tell me who has hired you, Assassin?"

My voice was smooth as honey. Sweet and soft like a gentle lullaby compelling him to speak.

_See only what I want you to see._

I am a hunter, a predator. Wild and alive. I closed my eyes and went seeking the tainted light of my soul and slowly pealed several layers of seals that I had placed, and allowed the glow of my skin to reveal itself to the demons eyes; letting my light entrance him. I glanced at him again as I heard his soft gasp. The dark place inside me coiled and snapped, the corner of my lip curled in a silent snarl.

_I had him and he did not even realize it._

I allowed the thought to sink in for only a moment and then pushed it away and smooth my lip back into a smile.

"So, am I right?"

I watched as he struggled for a moment, his lips moving but the words did not form. He sucked in another breath.

"Yes."

The sound was weak. I smiled wider.

"Who?"

I stared fascinated as he tried to resist. He knew that I was doing this to him. He tried to fight.

_How interesting. _

Not many catch on so quickly to my ruse. He had a strong will. He knew himself. Sweat beaded on his forehead. His pulse was beating away in a rapid tattoo through his veins. He could fight all he liked, I did not care if he broke loose of my spell or not. It was a weak casting; I was merely toying with him.

I reached for a strand of hair and started pulling at it. Letting the dark strands glide between my fingers absently as I looked up at him. The smile slipped from my lips as they fell into a flirtatious grin.

He blew out in a harsh breath, like he had been punched,

"The Northern Lord."

I laughed as a deep growl tore from his lips as he finally broke the chains of my spell.

"What are you?!"

He spit out, practically foaming at the mouth in anger.

"I am Kagome, The Lord of these territories consort. As I said before, you are in my way. Move. I do not care why you are here, leave."

I stared at him with same bored expression as before. When he did not respond I moved forward and stepped around him, keeping my eyes forward. He did not make his move until after I was a several steps away from him. I felt him move behind me, I did not hesitate.

I swung around and drop to my knee slamming my fist in his left knee, shattering bone and dropping him to eye level. He barely released a gasp of pain before my right elbow jabbed into the side of his face, breaking his cheek bone. I dropped down further kicking out my leg and sweeping him off his knees and onto his back. I rolled back and stood in a low crouch waiting to pounce. He struggled to his feet with a groan; his demon blood healing him slowly.

Another growl ripped from his throat as he took a few steps back, reevaluating me, assessing me through new eyes. A breeze picked up and the black material of my clothing floated with the sway of air, my kimono rippling in its caress. I brought my hand to the sash holding my kimono tied and closed my fingers over it.

"We do not have to do this. You can walk away now with your life. This is the last time that I will offer it."

My voice resonated with the two tones of power, dual vocals, one over the other, ringing through the forest.

He shot an angry look, but held his ground. I felt pressure tighten around me. The air was being pulled away.

_He is creating a vortex, sucking out the air._

_Parlor tricks_

I startled him as I released a peal of laughter

_He has no idea who he is messing with._

I tugged the sash and let the kimono fall, within the same second I had pulled a dagger from its metal sheath, aimed and threw it at the Assassin. It landed in a forceful thud into his left shoulder, breaking his concentration and the shimmer of his power vanished. I immediately pulled on another dagger and sank it into the flesh of his right shoulder. A surprised yelp accompanied each blade.

He pulled at the daggers intent on removing them, so the wounds could heal but he cried out in pain as the blades burned hotter with each attempt.

"What sort of witchery is this?"

I smiled a sweet delicate smile.

"I would not attempt to remove them if I were you. If you want to try to win then you will just have to fight wounded. You turned down your chance at life already, so now you will have to fight to live. I will kill you, very painfully, unless you can kill me first."

I palmed my katana, pulling it from its sheath and cut the air in a downward slash, widening my stance slightly; waiting for him to come at me. I did not have to wait long.

With an angry shout he dove for me, a sword came arching down at me and I easily blocked and side stepped. Always keeping him off center, never staying in the same spot for long. His blade made a whooshing sound as he swung at my side. I pulled back and did a half turn around his blade and smashed the hilt of my katana against his head, and then came to a pause behind him; my hand still firmly around the hilt of my blade.

He was being reckless, his anger pushed beyond its limits. He came at me, swinging wildly; sharp blade slashing away managing to slice across the upper part of my arm from shoulder to elbow. My blood ran rivulets down my arm. A fearsome snarl exploded from my not so human throat and in the blink of an eye I had him pressed against a tree, my sword pressed against his exposed jugular.

He fell still at the feel of metal, his eyes wild as he searched for a way of escape, until they landed on the dagger attached to my left forearm the handle gleaming in the reflection of my light. My eyes followed his.

"_Take it. I will not stop you. Your life is mine either way."_

I waited silently, statue still as the debate played out on his face, ending with a look of determination.

_Go ahead. Do it._

The silent taunt rang through my thoughts.

He reached, and I did not stop him as promised. His fingers closed over the handle. I let him go; he managed to pull the blade from the sheath as he fell to his knees in a cry of agonizing pain, holding the hilt in a white knuckled grip, the veins pulling and straining against his neck. I put my sword away and pulled my daggers from his shoulders cleaning the blades on his clothing before stashing them away. I eyed him with contempt.

"Do you feel that? The pulling? Like it is sucking your very soul away from you? It willnot stop until I relieve you of it. I promised you a very painful death Assassin, I do not break my word. Ever."

I sat back and watched as the he cried out. His back arching as if an electric current was running through him. The blade did my bidding, releasing purifying energy one blast at a time through his body, burning everything in its path.

I stayed crouched next to him, watching in a morbid fascination as his mouth opened in one last silent cry and then he exploded into dust, purified from the inside out. I reached out and grasped the hilt of my dagger, feeling the scorching agonizing pain that the weapon held. I paid it no mind, I settled it home once more and picked up my kimono, pulling it on and retying it as I walked away. I paused for a moment, leaving only a parting,

"You should have walked away"

to fade in the wind, and then left, making my way home to Taisho.

_I will think about what happened here tonight when Taisho is asleep._

****

There you go people! I decided that I needed to stay in the past for a little bit longer. I will eventually go back to the beginning but I'm having fun right now. lol. This chapter kept me up until four in the morning...I hope you like it. Please, please, please review and let me know what you think.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer:

I do not own or claim the rights to the characters or the original story line of Inuyasha.

********

Last time: Chapter 14

He reached, and I did not stop him as promised. His fingers closed over the handle. I let him go; he managed to pull the blade from the sheath as he fell to his knees in a cry of agonizing pain, holding the hilt in a white knuckled grip, the veins pulling and straining against his neck. I put my sword away and pulled my daggers from his shoulders cleaning the blades on his clothing before stashing them away. I eyed him with contempt.

"Do you feel that? The pulling? Like it is sucking your very soul away from you? It willnot stop until I relieve you of it. I promised you a very painful death Assassin, I do not break my word. Ever."

I sat back and watched as the he cried out. His back arching as if an electric current was running through him. The blade did my bidding, releasing purifying energy one blast at a time through his body, burning everything in its path.

I stayed crouched next to him, watching in a morbid fascination as his mouth opened in one last silent cry and then he exploded into dust, purified from the inside out. I reached out and grasped the hilt of my dagger, feeling the scorching agonizing pain that the weapon held. I paid it no mind, I settled it home once more and picked up my kimono, pulling it on and retying it as I walked away. I paused for a moment, leaving only a parting,

"You should have walked away"

to fade in the wind, and then left, making my way home to Taisho.

I will think about what happened here tonight when Taisho is asleep.

****

Chapter 15:

Sweat beaded and fell tracing a wet path against my skin as I flowed through a kata. The katana singing with each move. My body moving with practiced ease, swaying as if in a dance. The lanterns glow casting my shadow against the dojo walls, the flame flickered with the breeze of my movements. Each swipe of my katana forceful with the desperation that ate at me.

Even after a month of debating the issue of my would be assassin, I was no closer to resolving the situation. There would be no pleasing the High Council, nothing short of Taisho mating would satisfy them. They were growing bold with their attempts of eliminating me. None of their assassins worthy my time. I was becoming very annoyed with their antics.

Taisho knew nothing of the High Councils plans for me. I could not bring myself to tell him. I feared what he would do once he discovered the truth. I could not allow him to go against the council, not when he still had his destiny to follow. Even now, he was close to taking the position of High Elder. He had such great vision, and he would start setting the path along that vision for all demons. A path of peace, when there was such great discord among the demon kind. Only I knew that there was so much more to it than that, a vision even brighter than he knew, one that would live long after him.

I released a rough breath as I lunged forward at my shadow, turning on my toes bringing my blade into position for another kata. My insides clenched in despair as the dread that had been plaguing me tightened its grip. It was so close that I could taste it. The visions from so long ago started invading my dreams almost a fortnight ago. Each night I wake up with sweat caking my body and a strangled cry on my lips.

And each night Taisho would pull me into his arms, kiss my temple and stroke my hair.

_my night protector._

He kept the dreams away and he would always ask the same thing,

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Each time I could only shake my head and respond,

"I can not remember."

I am not sure if he believes me or not but he never pushes the subject, instead he watches over me as I sleep. I hate having to hide this from him. I wanted nothing more than to share my burdens with him, as I share his but it was impossible. I could never share this with him, he would stop at nothing to keep me at his side, and I knew that I could not. We were not meant for each other, even if I do love him more than anything I have known before.

_Oh Gods how can I let him go?_

The thought burned through me like acid.

There was a sound behind me and I whirled, releasing my blade, letting it fly. It landed in the wall rattling inches above Jakken's head. The toad gulped loudly as he eyed the katana with a fearful gaze. I straightened out and cleared my throat, arching my eye brow at him.

"My..My Lady, forgive your lowly servant, I did not mean to startle you!"

He squeaked out, bowing low to the ground over and over. I rolled my eyes at his actions.

"Jakken. Enough, why are you here?"

"We received word from Lord Taisho. He wanted us to notify you that he will return later than expected. He will be returning before the sun rises if not before."

He rose to his feet, shuffling them nervously.

I waved him away, walking towards the door,

"Go. Tell Lilly to turn down my bed and light a fire, I will be in shortly."

I pulled the blade from the wall, turning my back as I walked away.

"Go Jakken."

"Yes My Lady."

He sputtered for a moment before he rushed out of the dojo. A smile caressed my lips at his fear. A fear that was well placed, earned within the first decade of taking my place in this life. To this day Taisho does not understand my enjoyment at terrifying the little toad but he lets me have my pleasures when I desire them.

I placed SaiSei in its resting place, stepping back to the center of the room and closed my eyes. Focusing myself I drew power to me, bringing my hand up, palm out I pushed forward slightly. A breeze circled from me and the flames of the candles died out.

Releasing a breath, I dropped the line of power and walked out of the dojo and into the night air, shutting the door behind me. I gazed at the stars for a moment , relishing the calm surrounding me. The instant I started walking away I felt the dread hit me again with full force. Eyes were watching me. I could feel it on my neck.

I sent my senses searching. Looking for what my sight could not see, but still I found nothing. Keeping my senses open I made it back into my chambers. Closing the door behind me I placed a seal on the room, assuring myself that none would enter besides Taisho without my permission.

I tried to shake the paranoia but it was no use, it clung to the very air around me. With soft movements I undressed as I walked to the changing screen where a white silk dressing gown had been placed. Picking it up I let the silk fall over my skin before I stepped in front of the fire, warming my chilled fingers.

There was a light tap before Lilly's head came into view as she opened the door but the seal held her back. At my nod she stepped into the room and started to pick up my strewn clothing.

"Was there anything you needed My Lady?"

She kept her eyes lowered, shuffling her feet awkwardly as she asked.

I turned my back on her trying to ease her obvious discomfort. She was still new and a little fear was healthy, it kept her from over stepping her bounds but I did not want her to fear me without reason.

"No Lilly, you may retire."

I heard her movements as she quickly bowed and left the room, leaving me to my own devices. Sighing I made my way to the bed and pulled the covers close as I closed my eyes and blew out an exhausted breath. I was too tired to bathe, too tired to think. So I forced myself to take deep even breaths. Relaxing my body, and clearing my mind. Within a few moments the darkness pulled me in, and the nightmare began.

******Dream*******

"Kagome."

He called to me and I could not help but respond, I turned into him without opening my eyes. His arms wrapped around me as I snuggled into his warmth.

"I missed you."

I whispered as I pressed a kiss to his throat.

"Why?"

His question caused my startled eyes to fly open.

_Had I heard him wrong?_

I stared into is cold gaze. I did not recognize the stranger staring back at me.

"Taisho, what happened?"

I tried to pull away from him, but his arms tightened painfully against me.

"You are hurting me."

I tried to pull away again. He growled low and fierce, sending a shiver through me. I began to move again but he rolled until he had me pinned beneath him.

"Taisho."

It was the only thing I was able to say before his fist met with my jaw sending a star burst of colors beneath my eyelids.

"Silence bitch!"

He snarled his fangs gleaming in the darkness. I began to struggle in earnest, trying to buck him off me; he retaliated by grabbing a fistful of hair and pulling my head back eliciting a painful yelp from my lips.

"Did you think that you could tame me bitch?! That I would allow my standards to be lowered for someone like you?!"

He spit out at me.

His words causing a wild fire of agony coursing through me. This was not right, it could not be. I tried to call forward my power, but nothing happened. Nothing but coldness met my call. His laughter echoed off the walls at my astonished gaze.

"Do you honestly think that a human can over power me. Pathetic."

He climbed off me, pulling me behind him by my hair. Pain screamed through my nerves. My legs and arms wailed as I tried to escape, but it was useless. He pulled me from the bed and onto the floor, dragging me towards the balcony. I felt the cool air on my flesh as the doors opened and then we were sailing through the skies, everything blurring beneath us.

He dropped me in a clearing not far from the palace walls. I scrambled to my feet, trying to run but he was already there, his hand around my throat and my back against a tree. His lips hovered above my ear.

"You are weak. You are nothing. Why do you even bother to fight. Just give in, stop fighting and it will be less painful for you."

My heart was bleeding, my soul crying out at the desolation that he caused to fester in me. My jaw and cheek were throbbing, my throat aching with each attempt to gasp for air. I clawed at him, reaching for his eyes, kicking, straining against him.

This was not right, something was wrong, I could feel it. It was hard to focus beyond the pain, the tearing need for air that he was keeping me from. My shattered mind struggled to piece together, what I could not put my finger on, all I needed was to get away, for just a moment.

His breath pressed against my neck and I took in a strangled breath, but his scent did not come with the pull of air, and as if the fog finally cleared, a thought came to me.

"Not real."

He pressed his frozen lips to my bruised cheek.

"What?"

The question fanned against me, igniting my anger. I brought my eyes to his, certainty shinning in their depths.

"This is not real. You are not real."

As if my words carried a power of their own, he stepped back as if he was pushed away.

His lips tilted up into a cruel smile.

I centered myself, calling forth my power. It was there, it always was.

"Of course it is. Would you like me to show you how real it is?"

He stepped forward,fist raised.

"Stop."

The command rang in my voice. The tones of power resonating with the force of thunder. He halted as if he ran into a wall, his snarls fearsome in the eerie silence. I focused on him, my stare relentless.

"Show me what is true."

***End dream****

And like skipping a stone across the reflection in a pond the surface rippled and vanished leaving me standing in the middle of the same clearing, facing a woman. A human woman. She wore a dark cloak, the hood concealing her features.

My anger was a burning inferno, threatening to boil over. This woman dared to cast her spells on me, dared to invade my mind and try to force her lies on me. The Council has gone to far, my wrath would know no bounds. I forced myself to calm down, my features never betraying me.

"Who are you?"

The woman contemplated me in silence, before responding to my query.

"You are stronger than they said you would be. You are no ordinary human."

Her tone was edged with a tinge of fear.

_Good._

"What gave you the idea that I was?"

The dual tones reached her ears and her eyes widened. I quirked my lips at her surprise, but I did not give her the chance to respond.

"Tell me why you are here."

The compulsion in my voice was deep, forcing the answer through strained lips.

"To pull you away from the palace, to trap the demon."

The anger transformed into fury.

"How?"

She tried to fight my power but I was ruthless. I poured my will into the compulsion.

"How?"

The veins at her throat pulsed.

"There are others."

As she spoke an explosion rocked the earth, sending vibrations beneath our feet.

"Sleep."

I forced the command on her, she had no choice. Her eyes closed and she fell to the ground with a hard thump. I spun around and ran back towards the palace in time to see flames licking out the window and up the walls of my chambers. The scene caused me to fall to my knees next to the cherry blossom tree. The image before me familiar.

"No."

Tears coursed down my eyes as a howl tore through the palace, and my own anguished cries matched it.

I called magic to me, called for water to cool the flames running wild through the palace. Clouds gathered above me, and rain fell against my skin. When I was sure that the fire was dying out I pushed myself up and forward; running as fast as I could, but when I made it back into the palace all was silent. There was magic in the air, I could feel it as I could feel my own flowing through me. This was not spiritual, this was magic tainted and dark. It was a casting, done by those who followed the dark calling.

I made my way to Celeste, it would be pointless to look for Taisho. I knew that he was gone. I could not feel him with in the walls of the palace. Making a left down the hall I came to a stop at her door, pushing it opened I found her still in her bed.

_It was a dream spell_.

I tapped into the line of magic, drawing forth power and pushed through the spell trapping everyone in the palace in their dreams. My body ached from the effort, I had used up a lot of energy in the clearing, and it was taking a toll on me but still I kept pulling at the power. Celeste drew in a silent breath and opened her eyes. When I was sure that all traces of the dark magic was gone I let go of the line with a tired sigh.

"Daughter?"

She whispered as her eyes fell on me.

My legs trembled with the effort to stay standing. All I wanted to do was lay down and get some rest but I knew there was still much to do.

"Come, we have been attacked. They have taken Taisho."

She gasped at my words, but slipped out of bed pulling on a robe as she did.

"What has happened.?"

She asked as she followed me out of the room. I paused to look at her.

"Witches. Black witches, sent by the High Council, but they have their own agenda besides the one they were given to follow. I was not expecting this attack. I was drawn away from the palace while others set fire to the west wing. I am certain that they used dark magic to bind him. Do not worry I will find him. I need you to alert the staff. Awaken the guards, explain what has happened."

Her shocked gaze met my determined ones. She nodded once and ran down the hall to follow my commands. I made my way down the opposite hall and into my old rooms. I quickly changed out of my gown, and then ran through the hallways and out into the dojo to collect my weapons. When I stood in the courtyard once more, I followed my connection to Taisho.

The ground below me was a blur as I sped through the night, tracing my way to him, until I came to the opening of a cave. Silently I followed the winding paths in the dark, using my senses as my guide. I could hear chanting in the cavern in front of me. There was a soft glow of torch light from the room. I pressed my back against the rock wall, angling my body to peer into the room unseen. There were three cloaked figures surrounding the alter. A circle of dark magic connecting them. Taisho laid on the the slab of the alter, still as death. His face pale, and a light sheen of sweat on his skin. The scene made me clench my fist in outrage, but I held back. I would not rush in foolishly. I pushed out with my senses, searching for others that I could not see. Certain that there were only the three of them I pulled my dagger from its place on my arm, gripping the hilt firmly.

Their backs were turned towards me, their heads bowed, eyes closed. I kept low to the ground as I pulled all my power back, masking it from them. Silent as a predator hunting its prey, I slowly made my way behind the closest figure, coming up behind her I brought my blade to her throat and ended her life with a quick draw of the blade against her flesh. Her lips opened as a gurgling sound escaped, causing the other two to stop what they were doing and face me.

I was not afraid. My wrath would not allow them to escape.

"It is too late. You are too late. The deed is done and you can not undo it. He will die."

The one to the right murmured, as the one to my left began to draw magic. My lips slanted into a feral grin.

"Is that what you think? It matters little what you have done to him. He will live, it is within my power to grant that. The both of you however, well that is an entirely different subject."

I caught movement from the corner of my eye. The blast of cursed power came at me, swirling in its malevolence. With a whispered word the curse hit the walls of my barrier and fell harmlessly to the floor in a spark of shattered magic. With a flick of my wrist I sent my dagger flying, digging the blade into her abdomen, the force of the throw knocking her to her back. Her screams filling the cavern as the magic of the dagger burned through her veins. Her body arching off the floor at an impossible angle. I kept my focus on the last one standing, never letting her out of my sight. I no longer had to worry about her companion, she would remain as she was until the pain consumed her or I released her. The beast in me thrilled at the harshness of her punishment. I would not be pulling the dagger from her body until she lie cold and motionless.

"What are you?"

The witch eyed me with caution. Wearily stepping towards the opening behind her; intent on making her escape.

"I would not if I were you."

I called out to her as she moved another step forward. She halted at my words, eying me and then her companion, debating if she could make her escape.

"Why would you help a demon?"

I knew that she was trying to by time, I let her. I had a question of my own.

"Why would you try to kill this demon?"

She struggled to keep herself calm, the strain was on her face, but she responded anyway.

"To start a war, between the demons. To make them kill each other, to eliminate the beast from this world. They are ruthless barbarians."

The contempt in her words stinging, but she made a fatal flaw as she spoke. She moved away from the alter, now there was nothing between us.

"And yet, it is you that is causing a senseless death in a demon that has never harmed you, and now you fail to see that the monster you should be trying to kill is me, not him."

SaiSei rang as I pulled it from its sheath, diving for her in the same instant, my body crashing into hers. My momentum carrying us into the wall. My blade sinking into her heart, and into the wall behind her. Her eyes wide as she released a garbled breath and her body fell still, anchored by my katana. I pulled the blade with a swift motion flinging the blood from the steel and putting it back in its resting place. I called my dagger to my hand, and put it away.

I pushed away and walked towards Taisho's still form, kneeling beside the altar. My body was sluggish, tired from the use of so much power, but I forced myself to keep going. I could feel the dark curse working its way through his body; smell the blood that covered him. My heart was dieing along with him.

"_Have strength daughter of our light."_

The words rang through my soul.

_It was time. _

Tears clung to my eyelashes as I forced the words past my lips,

"This is the only way my love, you are too close to death. The pain will be terrible, but you will not remember. I am so sorry."

I placed my hand above his heart and closed my eyes. Drawing forth every bit of magic, every last bit of power that I had and forced it into his body. I did not open my eyes but I knew that we were glowing, surrounded by bright light.

"I love you."

The words a whispered breath from my lips.

The curse was pushing back at me, trying to fight me as I poured more into him. Time stood still, it became a routine, the curse would pulse and push me back and I would pull more magic and cause it to retreat, until I had chased the darkness away with everything that I had in me. When I felt his heart beating strong beneath my hand, I pulled away from him. The energy I had called fell away from me and back into the earth. My connection to him destroyed.

Taisho opened his eyes and when he caught sight of me he smiled. A fist clenched around my heart painfully.

"Who are you?"

He asked. I already knew how this would be played out. My body screamed at me as I got up off my knees and replied,

"No one."

and left, turning away from him and never looking back. I kept moving, my feet carrying me across the land that I had come to love so much. When I was far enough away I came to a sudden stop. The agony tearing its way through my body finally became too much. I fell to my knees and wrapped my arms around myself. My throat shivered with my need to scream, but the sound was lodged. I gasped for air, as the skies above began to darken. Thunder clashed through the sky, lightening blazed. Fat rain drops poured from the heavens, releasing the tears that I could not shed.

I could not waste time, I knew that, so I forced back the pain until the aching was all that was left. Standing, I raised my face to the skies and let the rain cool my heated skin. Then I was running again, when I reached the palace I headed straight for the main hall, finding Celeste., I took a steadying breath.

"He is alive. I left him in a cavern about a full days walk to the East. He will be making his way here now, so you should expect him. I have taken care of the threat, as I will take care of the source. I do not have much time, but you need to know that he will not remember me. He will have a lot of his time missing, so he will be confused. Do not tell him of me, make sure you inform the servants as well. It is necessary for him to forget."

Celeste moved her lips silently in shock. Placing a hand to her heart she took a deep breath. Preparing herself for what she knew I would say next.

"I am sorry mother but it is time for me to go. Time for him to move forward with his destiny. Before he arrives you must have anything of me gone from here. There should not be much, at least not after the fire."

I had already started walking towards my old rooms, once inside I began packing away extra kimonos and other necessities making sure that I placed my journal along with it. I placed a pouch full of coins into my kimono and turned towards Celeste once more. There were tears in her eyes as she watched me.

I bowed in respect towards her and then folded my arms around her.

"Until we met again mother, good bye."

She sniffled and hugged me tight.

"Good by my daughter. May the Gods watch over you were I can not."

I squeezed her back and then pushed away and out the window in the blink of an eye. Landing on the balls of my feet I groaned as my exhausted limbs protested against the movement, but forced it aside as I began to run again, back to the sleeping witch. I was tired of killing tonight, instead I called my magic to me once more.

"I bind you witch,  
I bind your power,  
I bind your skill,  
I bind your soul,  
I bind you witch,  
So you may harm no more."

The tendrils of magic wrapped around the witch binding her, sealing away her power, doing my bidding. When It was done, I released her from her sleep. As she opened her eyes they widened for a moment before my fist connected with her face, knocking her out once more. She will live as nothing more than a powerless human for the rest of her life. The binding can not be undone by anyone but me. I did not have to hurt her, but it felt really good. I turned my back on her and made my way towards the North. It was time to finish some unsettled business with the High Council and the Northern lord.

******

Ha! Vision one and two complete! The time is now 4:21 am, and wow did this chapter take forever to finish. I hope you guys like it. Please review guys, I need to know if I'm still keeping your attention. Lol. Anyway, I'll try to get chapter 16 out for you as soon as possible. Thanks for keeping up with my story.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer:

I do not own or claim the rights to the characters or the original story line of Inuyasha.

***Last time on Chapter 15:

"Good by my daughter. May the Gods watch over you were I can not."

I squeezed her back and then pushed away and out the window in the blink of an eye. Landing on the balls of my feet I groaned as my exhausted limbs protested against the movement, but forced it aside as I began to run again, back to the sleeping witch. I was tired of killing tonight, instead I called my magic to me once more.

"I bind you witch,  
I bind your power,  
I bind your skill,  
I bind your soul,  
I bind you witch,  
So you may harm no more."

The tendrils of magic wrapped around the witch binding her, sealing away her power, doing my bidding. When It was done, I released her from her sleep. As she opened her eyes they widened for a moment before my fist connected with her face, knocking her out once more. She will live as nothing more than a powerless human for the rest of her life. The binding can not be undone by anyone but me. I did not have to hurt her, but it felt really good. I turned my back on her and made my way towards the North. It was time to finish some unsettled business with the High Council and the Northern lord.

***

Chapter 16:

The skies raged above me. Rain slid over my skin, dripping down my fingers and falling from the tip of SaiSei to the ground below. Each crack of thunder and lightning lit the area in its blue brilliance. Guards lined the entrance of the palace in front of me. Their every movement agitated with their anxiousness over the unknown. My grip tightened on the hilt, drawing it in a half circle behind me point down, waiting.

Another flash of lightning, and then a word pierced the air.

"Attack!"

They came at me, I changed the angle of my grip and flicked my blade in a vertical line upward. A blue blaze left the blade and pushed forward landing with a sharp explosion sending demons and debris everywhere clearing a path in front of me. I shoved forward, propelled by my power, through the strewn guards and into the palace walls following my senses to the demon aura that I was searching for.

Screams filled the halls; the scent of blood was every where. I kept moving forward, killing all who stood in my way, until I found myself in front of a set of large oak doors. I pulled my blade from the belly of the demon who stood guard and shoved him forward and through the doors, sending splintered wood everywhere. I stepped in and sealed the room behind me.

_There would be no escape. _

"Come out. I can smell you."

The scent of his fear filled my senses, he had good cause to fear. I was death to him. The blood that covered me was not all my own. No, the blood that stained my clothing and skin was that of the High Council. All dead by my hand, hunted down and killed for their malicious crimes. I did not worry, overly much about it. There positions were already set to be filled, a contingency plan that had been in place for centuries.

I saved the Northern lord for last. He was the one to call in the assassins, the dark witches. He is the one that set me to this new path. And now he will be the one to suffer for it.

"I said come out."

The words were softly spoken but the deadly intent behind them was clear enough. There was a movement to the right. A shadow pulled away from the wall, forming the shape of a man, but remaining shrouded in darkness.

"I knew you would come for me."

His voice was dark and rich as it reached my ears. I relaxed my stance slightly.

"And so I have. Have you made your peace with the world Lord Hataro?"

He moved forward enough to reveal thick black hair hanging freely at his shoulders. Ice blue eyes fringed with thick dark lashes set in a deeply tanned face. He smiled despite the fear I could smell coming from him. He avoided my question by asking one of his own.

"How did you escape the witches?"

It was my turn to smile.

"Easily. You should chose your assassins better Hataro, they did not present much of a problem."

It was not exactly the truth, but he did not need to know that. We both stood our ground, neither of us moving towards the other. This was not a low level demon. He was a Taiyoukai with strengths of his own. Taisho never discussed this lord's particular species.

He began to chuckle, his frame shaking with his laughter.

"You are certainly a surprise. I was told that you were skilled in combat, but what an enigma you have turned out to be. You dispatch my most skilled assassins with the ease of swatting a fly, battle witches, make a Taiyoukai fall for you, run the Lord's house with the skill of any Lady of court, and hunt down powerful demons and terminate them with a coldness I have rarely come across. I find myself drawn to you My Lady. What _are _you?"

I was beginning to get irritated with that question. I could feel my teeth grind but I held my tongue.

_There was something off. _

I breathed in deeply, pulling in the overwhelming scent of fear that was coming from him, but there was something more. He was aroused, it was riding below the fear. It felt odd. Like I was scenting two very different scents. There was only one way that was possible.

_He was possessed. _

My back straightened too late. The pain was excruciating, I looked down and saw the blade protruding from my stomach. He pulled the steel from behind me, blood pouring from the wounds. Blood trickled from the corner of my mouth as I spoke.

"Shade."

_He was a damned shade. _

I fell to my knees bringing my hands to press against the wound, trying to stop the blood. He stepped out from behind me. His sword dripping a trail of my blood at his boots. He stopped an arms reach away from me.

_It figured that I would have to pick a fight with a possessed shade. _

Shade's were demons who are able to travel between shadows; they are a rare species, no wonder few knew about the Northern Lord, it was a great advantage to be able to take his enemies by surprise.

_How long had he been possessed and who would go through the trouble? _

"Figured it out to late My Lady and now I have my prize. This result is much more appealing to me. You will belong to me."

He smiled in his glee, assured of his victory.

_I was no one's possession. _

I clenched my teeth together as I stood to my feet. Blood dripping from between my fingers. I pulled my hand away and brought my fingers to my lips. Darting my tongue I licked at my life's blood,feeding the beast inside me. A taunting smile creased my face.

"I belong only to myself Shade, and never to one like you."

Swirls of power began to curl at my feet, twisting up my body causing my hair to float around me. The material of my clothing swayed with the breeze of power.

"Beautiful."

His awed voice reached my ears, but his body tightened, preparing for an attack.

"You would kill my host? Are you that vicious?"

He taunted me, trying to play on my guilt.

"Who said I have to kill him?"

He inhaled sharply, and I dove at him. My hands pressed tight against his temples. I called the power of my soul forward, pressing purifying energy through him, relentless in my attempt to destroy the demon possessing him.

He began to laugh deeply.

"You are a Miko! Amazing, but its useless, your power can not reach me here. You are only succeeding in killing Hataro."

He chortled merrily.

My eyes narrowed, pouring more of my power into him, channeling more from the earth enforcing my will. Reaching beyond the host to the one possessing him. Sweat beaded, I felt full from the power coursing through me. I channeled it, controlling and driving it through the mental link connecting the two. My chest heaved with the effort in keeping from purifying the host. I smelled his burned flesh, wisps of smoke escaping from my grip on him. I tried to minimize the damage but there was only so much that can be done about it. I will have to worry about it later.

Hataro was frozen, unable to move his body from my hold, I could feel surprise coming from the Shade and then there was dual scents of fear. I wanted to cry out in the delicious feel of my domination over him.

"What is the matter Shade? Where are your words now?"

His lips curled up at me baring his fangs, there was a flash and Hataro fell to the floor unconscious. I breathed in the air and was met only with his own scent. It was frail as if he had been sick for some time.

_Did I kill the other one?_

Sighing I knelt next to the lord and pressed my fingers to his throat. He was still alive. I traced my fingers over the burnt flesh in the shape of my fingers on his temple. My intent was not to kill him, and it took all the control that I possessed to keep him alive, but I could not help the burns at the time, that was just an affect of the purifying power. Still I did feel bad for the pain I caused him.

"What I have done, I now undo.

Pain for pain, Mark for mark.

So I will, so shall it be."

I brought my palms to the side of his head and a white glow emanated from them for a moment and then died down. I felt the burn marks stretch my skin, the pain was only a moment and with a cool rush disappeared. I pulled my hands away to reveal smooth tanned skin. I leaned into him, pressing my lips close to his ear.

"Listen well young lord, your will was not your own and for that you will live. Be at peace with your brother to the West, and your life will continue, fail in this and your life is forfeit."

Power laced my words, burying them deep. I rose to my feet, the pain in my stomach torture but I stepped out onto the balcony and jumped out of the palace, swiftly making my way out and away from the Northern land. I did not stop until I crossed the boundaries into the West. I would always know when I was in the Western territories. It was like being welcomed home. I quickly found a spring, after searching for any threats, I set up camp.

After the fire was blazing, I put up a barrier around the surrounding area. I undressed, pulling my clothing into the water with me. After scrubbing them clean I placed them on the branch near the fire to dry. Settling myself back into the water I began to clean off the dirt and blood, paying close attention to my wound.

It had stopped bleeding and was already healing. I could feel the skin puckering from the identical entry and exit wounds. They would be tender for a few days but it should not hinder me at all. I sighed at the feeling of the water. After I had cleaned myself thoroughly I climbed out and wrapped myself in a soft brown pelt. It was a large one, enough to wrap around myself twice.

Sitting with my back against a boulder near the flames, I pulled my hair over my shoulder and squeezed out the excess water. Once I was as dry as I could manage I let the warmth of the fire lull me to sleep, allowing my body some much needed rest. I would be safe for the night inside the barrier, I had masked my scent and power, none would bother me tonight.

It seemed like only moments to me but when I opened my eyes again, the sun was already high in the sky. I blinked the sleep from my eyes and raised my arms above me, stretching protesting muscles. I pulled my clothes from the branch and set to work on repairing the damage. Soon I was tying the sash to my outer kimono and cleaning up the camp. Leaving no traces behind, I glanced at the sun raising a hand to my eyes against the glare, by the looks of it, it was about mid day. I had slept a long time. I must have been more tired than I thought. I look around me once more and then made my way towards the Palace of the Moons.

It has been a total of forty three days and nights since I have last been here. I have spent that entire time traveling and planning. Systematically hunting down the High Council, and for the last few nights executing them, eliminating anymore threats towards me or the West. Now that my quest is complete, I could not help but be compelled to return. To see him one more time before I finally let him go forever.

My feet flew beneath me, my image a blur to any in my path. Nothing would stop me, I would be there soon. I could feel my heart pounding with my exertion, my blood pumping in my veins in anticipation.

I could see the palace now. My feet seem to pick up more speed all on their own, my whole body vibrating with a mixture of excitement and sadness.

_My love._

The thought echoed in my mind, body and soul.

I came to a stop outside the wall to the Lord's chambers. The damage from the fire had been repaired, but my garden had cease to exist. In a way I was glad that no one had tried to save the garden. It was something that only I would have shared with Taisho. At least this way it will always be ours even if it was only in my memories. I jumped into the branches of the tree next to me, waiting until night fall.

I stared at what used to be our bedchambers, and felt chilled to my bones. Every day I spent away from here, away from him I could feel my heart harden against the world. One hundred and fifty years together now seems like such a small amount of time. I could feel all the tiny cracks that were multiplying over my heart, small little jabs of pains the persisted in throbbing at the most inconvenient times. Every thought of him was torture, every memory a pulse of agony through my already fractured heart.

I turned my gaze to the horizon, watching the sky darken with colors that no painting can do justice too. The beautiful scene calming my shot nerves; I took it all in greedily. The Western lands at sunset was an extraordinary sight. One that made the eyes wide and lips smile. This would be the last time that I see this sight for a very long time. When the sunrises I will make my way to the village Southeast of here, to the tree that we brought back to life. One final detail to finish up. From there my future was unknown even to me.

I waited until the moon completed its journey and the stars winked happily down at me. I reached out with my senses, hearing the palace go quite as its occupants found their beds. And even after night had fallen fully over the earth I waited until I was certain that Taisho would be sound asleep in his bed.

I jumped down from my perch and made my way over the wall and through the bare garden. I leaped on the terrace and glided through the open doors. The room was cast in the orange tones of the flame burning in the fire place. Taisho was lying on his back, arm curled above his head as the other rest against his heart. His chest rising softly with each breath. A smile touched my lips at his pose. Most nights he would lay in the same position, with me beside him. His hand resting above mine over his heart. His mind may not remember but his body did. I ached to lay next to him, instead I walked over to the leather chair by the fire and made myself comfortable. I just wanted to be in his presence, one last memory to torture myself with.

Sighing I brought my fingers to my temple, massaging the ache that was becoming a nuisance. I knew that his future did hold some happiness for him. I should comfort myself with that thought, but my heart rebelled. It wanted to be a part of that happiness with him. He was my guiding star and without him I was lost.

I curled my legs in and closed my eyes for a moment trying to ease my tormented thoughts. I opened them again as I heard the door open. I sniffed lightly bringing in Jakken's scent. I relaxed and stood. I heard his gasp before I even turned. I had forgotten that Jakken often checked on the fire late into the evening.

"My Lady!"

I brought my finger to my lips as he moved to speak again. I glanced at Taisho to make sure that he was still asleep.

_That demon could sleep through an attack._

I shook my head at the thought. I gestured for Jakken to follow as we moved onto the terrace. I brought up a sound barrier before I spoke.

"Jakken. How have you been?"

It was such a simple question, during a complicated situation.

He bowed respectfully.

"My Lady. I am so relieved to see that you are well. When you did not return with Lord Taisho I was worried."

His genuine concern was surprising, given our past with each other.

"Did Celeste not explain?"

I found it hard to believe but why else would he be concerned.

"Yes, My Lady, she did but I did not learn of the situation until after the Lord had arrived. I had been away so she was unable to inform me. When His Lordship did not know who you were when I asked him about your whereabouts I was startled, I had assumed he had gotten injured."

He bowed again repeatedly but there was no fear with the action, I was not accustomed to that.

"My Lady."

I interrupted him before he could go further.

"Jakken stop. There is no longer a need for you to address me as such. I am just Kagome now."

He shook his head vehemently at my words.

"No. Forgive your servant My Lady but I will not address you as anything but what you are. You saved his lordship and for that alone you deserve the respect, but what you are doing now for him is courageous beyond anything I have ever seen."

I could feel my eyebrows raise in astonishment, but smiled and nodded my head at his words. To refuse him would be an insult.

"Where will you go My Lady?"

I turned to the stars as if they would reveal the answer to his question, but when the silence stretched out I finally responded to his query.

"I do not know what will happen to me Jakken, but I will go on."

He gave me a sad smile in response to my words.

"Will we see you again?"

His eyes were hopeful.

"I do not know. I wished that I did, what I do know is that he will be happy. I need you to do something for me Jakken. After I am gone I ask that you watch over our Lord and any in the General's family, to the best of your ability. Will you do this for me Jakken?"

He bowed low, dropping to his knees, head to the ground.

"Yes My Lady."

I bent and touched his shoulder, gaining his attention.

"Rise friend and find your bed. I want to be alone with him for a little while longer."

He bowed hastily once more and bid me good night, walking out the way he came pulling the door closed with a soft click. I followed him back into the room and stood looking at Taisho. I gave into the urge and crawled lightly into bed with him, making sure to mask myself from his senses. I laid curled on my side, my arm tucked under my head as I faced him. I inhaled deeply trying to capture his scent so that I could embed it into my memory.

My eyes traced over his features, from the high arch of his eyebrows to the rough tips of his fingers. I brought the pads of my own fingers to the stripes on his cheek, stopping inches above his skin, moving over the perfect shapes. He was so beautiful, it brought an ache to the barren land where my heart use to be. It is hard to describe a man as beautiful, a term used for the opposite sex, but there was no other way. Everything about him was perfect. Everything. And all I wanted was him.

I could not cry. The tears could not form, so when I opened my mouth it was to a silent sob. One solitary mournful action, that was dragged from the deepest part of me that fought back against my control. It wanted to mourn like a wounded animal crying for the loss of their mate, but he was not my mate. He was not mine.

The sun making its way up caused the room to shift its atmosphere. A desperate sadness started to set in. It was time to go. There was still one last thing to do.

I leaned up on my elbow, staring down at him, ready to take in my last fill. He shifted his body closer to mine, feeling my body heat in his sleep. A gentle breath passed his lips and I felt the warmth against my cheek, pulling me closer to him. I knew that I should stop, but I was so close to him; our lips inches apart.

_One taste. Just once more and then I will go._

I let myself believe the words because I just could not resist. My lips pressed once, just making slight contact, and then like a drug I stole a gentle kiss, once more I pressed. Firmer this time attempting to burn the taste of him onto my lips. His lips moved, parted. A soft sweet response. His body responding to me. His lips dipped, tongue tracing begging for entrance and I granted it. It was stupid but I took this for myself. He shifted again, arms wrapped around my waist, pulled me tight to his hard length. My fingers found their way into his hair gripping his locks in desperate need. His lips bruised mine, our tongues battling, demanding. A groan echoed, I was not sure if it was from me or him but I knew I had to stop. I could hear his heart accelerate, his scent change.

_He was waking up. _

In a state between dreams. I tore my lips away from his. Our breathing harsh in the still chamber. His eye lids fluttered.

"Sleep."

I commanded it, deep and fierce. I could not let him wake and find me.

His movements slowed, heartbeat returning to normal. His head turned slightly and I fell back and onto the floor in shock at the sound from his lips.

"Kagome."

That was it. My name, a silent whisper like a prayer to the heavens falling from his lips while in a state of magic induced sleep.

_He remembers me?_

A sudden warmth filled me as if in answer.

_Yes._

He remembers me, maybe not on the surface, but deep down he does still carry some part of me in him. That's why my name crossed his lips in the last vision. The mind can be fooled but the heart, the body is harder to trick. I was grateful for this one small thing. That I would always be a part of him, even without his knowledge, would give me strength to go on with my life.

I picked myself up and walked to his side once more, leaning down I placed a loving kiss on his crescent, the mark of his house.

"I will always love you. Good bye my love. Be happy."

I straightened and walked to the terrace doors pausing only for a moment so that I could ease some of the magic from my spell, allowing him to sleep naturally. Then I was gone, away from the palace, and all within it. Making my way to the tree, walking the few hours there in silence. It was not until I was standing in front of the massive tree that I allowed myself to think.

Kneeling at its base I placed a hand to the bark and closed my eyes feeling for the energy pulsing within. After a decade or so with Taisho we found this tree on one of our walks. Its branches were sagging with the weight of the dieing bark. It had seen not even three full winters yet and it would be dead before the seasons changed. I felt a deep rooted ache coming from it that nearly brought tears to my eyes. It lived and wanted to continue to do so. We granted its wish by combining our auras with it. The power swirling within its roots now was strong and alive dancing within every part of it, creating an awareness of itself. One that was pure and bright.

That energy is why I am here now. I had to find a way to hide it,Taisho must never sense it, never have a chance to question it. I cleared my mind of all thoughts and reached out to the tree. I was taken back by the sudden warmth that filled me, the awareness that surrounded me.

'**Welcome Kagome.'**

In my minds eye I was surrounded by colors, bright beautiful colors and in front of me was the vague outline of a woman.

_**'Are you the spirit of the tree? **_

She nodded.

**'We are many, we are one.'**

The answer confused me, how could it be many and one?

**'We are connected to all that is connected to us. This forest and all life that we reside in. We are the dead, we are the living. We are.'**

She answered my unspoken question, and I was awed at her words.

**'We know why you are here and it is not needed. We are our own essence. Neither yours nor his, but ours. He will not feel you, you will not feel him. You will feel US. We thank you for our life and in return we will give you a gift. To any and all that you care for and any that is in his line will be granted our protection when within our reach. We will do all we can to assure safety to them.'**

I was speechless, and as I tried to speak I found that it was not necessary.

**'You are welcome, what we grant is no hardship for the ones who granted us our existence. Now it is time for us to part, we are glad that you have come to us.'**

My head bowed in respect, thankful.

**'I thank you.'**

I whispered the needless words and then taking a deep breath I let go of my connection and opened my eyes. I stood and bowed my head once more before turning and starting my new journey, not knowing what may become of me.

*************

Well ladies and gents, that is it for the past. At least I think it is. I'm pretty sure it is. Chapter 17 will be jumping back into the present day, so It may take me a while to write. I have to go back over the beginning and make sure I don't mess things up. I kinda got stuck in the past and it's going to be strange making the switch to her present self. I hope that you guys enjoyed the slight detour into her past. I'm contemplating doing a spin off story about the rest of her adventures in the past, I'm not sure yet. I'll see what kind of feedback I get from this story and then I'll go from there. Anyways, read, enjoy and review people! Ta!


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own or claim the rights to the characters or the original story line of Inuyasha.**

_****_

_Last time on Chapter 16:_

_**'We are connected to all that is connected to us. This forest and all life that we reside in. We are the dead, we are the living. We are.'**_

_She answered my unspoken question, and I was awed at her words._

_**'We know why you are here and it is not needed. We are our own essence. Neither yours nor his, but ours. He will not feel you, you will not feel him. You will feel US. We thank you for our life and in return we will give you a gift. To any and all that you care for and any that is in his line will be granted our protection when within our reach. We will do all we can to assure safety to them.'**_

_I was speechless, and as I tried to speak I found that it was not necessary._

_**'You are welcome, what we grant is no hardship for the ones who granted us our existence. Now it is time for us to part, we are glad that you have come to us.'**_

_My head bowed in respect, thankful._

_'I thank you.'_

_I whispered the needless words and then taking a deep breath I let go of my connection and opened my eyes. I stood and bowed my head once more before turning and starting my new journey, not knowing what may become of me._

*****

Chapter: 17

The suns warmth soaked into my skin as I walked along the path. It felt good after being trapped inside for the last two days. The rain had been a constant sound during those days; the house filled with an awkward silence that had lasted for hours. I had been too caught up in thinking about my life to hold up a conversation. I knew that he wanted answers, hell he never stopped asking about it once he decided that he wanted to talk.

I smiled at the memory. He was like a broken record, on and on he went. The same question each time. That damned eyebrow always raised. It caused a strange tug at my senses thinking about it.

Sesshoumaru has been harboring a small case of OCD. It was kind of sweet in a way.

_Like father like son._

There was a small flutter in my chest, and I brought my hand to my heart and smiled. All the memories that had plagued me, had some how eased the ache inside. I almost felt lighter, the darkness wasn't so heavy anymore. My chest expanded as I took a deep breath bringing in the scent of the woods around me. I felt serene, almost like my old self. I felt the throb of life around me in a way that I missed.

_It was so rich._

I closed my eyes and kept walking using my connection to the earth as a guide. My mind wondered to my previous thoughts, smiling at the memory of toying with him. It was after the fiftieth time of hearing that fucking question, that I had decided to play with him. I closed off from him, drowned out the sound of his voice by focusing on the flames burning away in the fireplace. My plan was simple, ignore him until he either pops or gives up, either way I win. It had lasted through the rest of the first full day and late into the night. He actually growled his frustration. I don't think that he even realized that he did it. I ignored the fact that there was a twist in my stomach at the sound of his growl. It was deep and guttural. Wildness laced the rumbling sound.

It felt good to know that I could rile him like this. Make him loose the cold demeanor that he was famous for. I could not help myself when the first bubble of laughter escaped my lips when his eyebrow rose giving me his death glare, from there it was a lost cause. It had taken me a few moments to compose myself before I muttered an apology.

He had stopped asking after that and we avoided it all together. When we did that I found through six games of chess and a sparring session or two that Fluff boy was actually an interesting man. We discussed everything from books to the worthiness of his swords over my Miko powers.

_That discussion had lasted way too long. _

I shook my head at the thought and came to a stop.

_I'm here_

I looked up at the massive trees that stood parallel to each other. I could feel the echo of magic ring through me. I almost shivered at the sound. Power would always recognize power. I lifted my hand and walked forward a few steps until I was just inches away from stepping between them. I held my palm forward and pushed with my essence.

_Open_

I felt the pull as a door was opened in the ancient barrier, when I stepped through, it sealed behind me. I gazed around me taking in the sight.

_It's been so long._

In front of me was the forest as it had been centuries ago. Pure, clear air burned here, nothing from the outside world could touch this place, unless invited in. The magic strongly woven with protections. This casting took all that I was, both spiritual and magic drained in the barriers creation. It had taken me months to recover, even with having many mikos and monks there to assist with the barrier's creation. but it had been worth it.

From the outside world there was nothing here but dying woodlands, the walls of the barrier reflecting the same image that it was surrounded by. It was a very clever spell that nearly killed me, or so it had seemed. I shivered slightly at the memory. The barrier was a doorway; once you step through you are immediatly transported to another location that was heavily spelled for the protection of those within its walls. Created centuries ago as a refuge to demons, a place where they could be themselves. The High Council declared that these lands would be their safe haven from the world where humans were becoming dominant, unfortunatley there were none in the world now who had the power to protect the barrier, none who lived outside of the barrier who knew of it. The knowledge had become lost in time.

"Kagome!"

I let out a yelp as I felt arms snaking around my waist to lift me from the ground in a wide circle. When I was back on my feet again I chuckled as I looked into Koga's blue eyes.

"Hello Koga, how have you been?"

He grinned at me with boyish charm and shrugged his shoulders.

"Good, but we'll talk about that later. I couldn't believe it when you crossed the border, it has been so long. Don't be upset or anything but why have you come?"

I could feel the frown pull at my brow.

"We have to talk there's a situation brewing that you need to know of."

I watched as his face fell into a serious expression as he nodded.

"Come to the village; we can talk there."

I followed him as we continued down the path in contemplative silence. I knew he was curious. I have not come here in ages, Koga and his pack contained every thing within the barrier and I made sure that they were protected from the outside. It was the duty of all who resided on the shrine grounds, although I have been its only guardian for over one hundred years. There were none that I could entrust the responsibility too, none who had the power to maintain it. The lives beyond the barrier were too important to put into anyone's hands. This was one responsibility that I had never turned my back on.

"Kagome?"

I was startled from my thoughts when Koga's voice penetrated. I realized that I had stopped just at the edge of the village but I was standing alone, I turned my gaze behind me to find Koga's striking eyes starring at me as if he were trying to discover something that I was keeping from him.

"Koga?"

My response was a quiet echo around us.

He shifted his feet for a moment as if he were nervous. It was obvious that he wanted to say something to me. To bad for him that I had very little patience.

"Spit it out Koga. I don't have all day."

A bright red color filled his cheeks and he stuttered for a moment before he was able to get the words out.

"It's Ayame, she's pregnant with our pups but she's not doing well. I know that you are here for other matters but..."

He trailed off almost as if he were scared to find out my answer. I shook my head at him. He is my friend and for that I would do just about anything within my power to help him. He should know that.

_Men were idiots_

I moved toward him and placed my hands on his shoulders causing him to raise his head. I smiled gently at him.

"Of course I will do all that I can. Take me too her and we'll deal with the rest once I have finished. Don't ever fear of requesting my assistance. I am charged with your safety and that includes helping when I can. We are friends Koga, have I ever truly let you down that you would consider me otherwise?"

He hung his head in shame. I chuckled at the dejected look on his face, but stepped back and grinned.

"You can always ask me anything; I will always try to help but if I can not I will tell you. So, now that we have that out of the way, we really do need to have that discussion, so lets go take a look at Ayame and then we'll talk."

At his nod I turned my back on him and started forward through the bustling village. I ignored all the looks that were sent my way, letting it roll off me. I cared not for their thoughts be they good or bad. I am who I am and they are lucky to have me as a guardian of this refuge from the outside world. Some of the villagers recognized me from times long forgotten but there were so many new faces here, and I could feel their fear and curiosity burning against my skin, but I shrugged it away, this was something that was very common to me.

I kept heading North through the village, silent in my thoughts as I moved. I could hear Koga behind me moving at a sedate pace, not trying to keep up with me. He was probably afraid of what I might say once I looked over Ayame. I couldn't blame him, It is soul wrenching to loose a child.

Without noticing my hand made its way to my tummy, pressing a palm against the flat surface.

_Soul and heart shattering. _

For the third time since I made my way to the barrier I shook my head to clear sentimental thoughts.

_There was no use pondering what could have been._

I snorted at the thought, I've been reliving the past for the past few days.

_Damn Miroku for intruding upon my privacy. _

_It was his fault, I blame him _

I let loose an annoyed sigh knowing that I was being childish. He just stirred up old memories, I was the one that let them take over my every waking moment. Men really sucked, I couldn't even heap all my woes on their shoulders.

I was jogged from my thoughts when I heard a small groan coming from the left. I turned in that direction barely paying attention to the fact that I had passed the village and was now making my way through the wolf den, Koga moving silently behind me. A few minutes went by and there was another groan, louder this time just around the corner. I could hear Koga shift preparing to move past me but I held an arm out to block his path.

"No, I want to see her first. I'll call you in if it's needed but let me look over her first."

He shook his head not wanting to follow my request.

"Koga, let me do my job. I promise that I will do everything in my power to help her but I can't have you there hovering while I speak to her. Go on now and see to your responsibilities, I'll be out soon."

He hung his head.

"Fine. I'll be outside."

His dejected murmurer caused a twinge of sympathy for him, but I did not offer words to console him. I had to assess the damage before I can try to bring him hope. So instead I watched silently as he walked away and out of sight.

I sent a silent prayer that I would be able to give him the good news that he so desperately needed and then walked around the last corner and came to a stop at the sight of Ayame laying in furs clutching at her rounded stomach and tears streaming from her jade green eyes. At my entrance she looked at me with such despair in her eyes that I felt her own ache inside my body.

"Please help me. Please help my babies."

Her words were spoken so softly that I could barley hear her but the desperation in them resonated in me like a bell, so much so that I nearly staggered back at the sound. I took in a slight breath and moved forward to kneel down next to her.

"Be calm Ayame, I will do all that I can but I need you to stay calm for the pups. Keep your heart rate down and breath deep and slow."

She nodded her head solemnly and closed her eyes taking deep even breaths. I could hear her heart rate slow and when I was sure that she had calmed enough I placed my hands on her distended stomach.

"I am going to need to concentrate so I need you to stay as still as possible. You are going to feel me poking around and your beast is going to want to fight my intrusion. Keep tight reign on it or all is lost. The battle of wills will most certainly harm your pups further. Do you understand what I am saying?"

Ayame kept her eyes closed but nodded her head in acknowledgment. I could feel the slight tremble that she was trying to control. My hand found its way to her pale face trying to bring her some comfort, letting her know that she was not alone. Her eyes flew open at the touch and I smiled at her.

"I am right here."

I placed my hand against her belly and closed my eyes. Taking a deep breath I released my spirit, my light. Seeking the life within. I could hear her gasp as I fell away from the outside world and reached out to touch the twin pups encased in their mothers womb. They stirred at my presence, welcoming me with their warmth.

They were thriving but there was a darkness around them. It was choking them, making them fight against their mother.

_**Help us.**_

They were so aware even at this stage of their development. I knew that these two were meant to be born. I knew it because I could feel it deep in my soul. And that was the problem. They were meant to be born, why is there such darkness? Why would they fight against their mother? Is this what was happening to the demons beyond this barrier?

**How can I help?**

I needed to understand.

_**It hurts, please help us.**_

I knew that it was hurting them, I could feel their pain, just as I could feel their exhaustion. They were trying to fight what ever it is that's trying to kill them. My power could not heal her body because there was nothing wrong with it. She was healthy, the pups were healthy so the only thing that I could think of is what I had in me. My own essence, the essence that every miko had in her. Power of light, spirit, warmth. I expanded myself until I had embraced them, wrapping them in a blanket of my energy. When they were safe inside I let go of my power, letting it travel through Ayame's body until there was nothing but my light. When I had nothing left to give I withdrew from her body and back into my own.

I gasped in a breath of air, my lungs straining. My body was a massive ache, I felt completely drained. I brought a shaky hand to wipe the sweat dripping from my brow. Tremors shivered against my skin, I knew that I would not last long but I had to check on Ayame. I turned my head to meet her gaze.

"How do you feel?"

My throat hurt with the effort to ask. I swallowed past the dryness. Ayame had tears in her eyes but there was joy shining out at me. I tried to smile but I couldn't work up enough energy to do it.

"Thank you. Thank you."

She choked out as the tears kept falling. She clenched her hand around mine. I hadn't even noticed when she grabbed it. I could feel a strong kick against the other hand that was resting against her belly. There was no pain in the movement just a joyful bounce letting me and their mother know that they were fine.

"You should rest for the next few days, no strenuous work. You need to try to keep your pups in until your full term. I'll be by in a few days to check on you."

"Thank you Kagome, if there is ever anything that you need anything, please let us know."

I pulled my hand away from hers and slowly stood up on legs that felt like noodles.

"Rest Ayame. I'll send Koga in just a little while."

I made my way out the way I came after speaking. I had to lean against the cave walls just to keep myself up. Every step my feet got heavier and heavier. I finally made it back to the cave entrance to find Koga pacing back and forth in worry. If I had the breath to sigh I would. He had probably been at it since I sent him away.

"Koga."

I rasped out at him. My voice seemed to be failing me, but he heard and came to a stand still in front of me.

"She's fine, resting. I did what I can, I think that it worked but I'll be by in a few days to check on her just to make sure."

I was gasping by the time I was done and little black spots were flickering at the edge of my vision.

_I'm going to faint. Fucking fabulous._

The thought had barely passed before the darkness came swarming in.

"Home. Take me home."

I gasped out and then my world faded away and I knew nothing.

_**********_

Ok my readers, I'm not entirely sure about this chapter. It was a difficult transition for me, but I did the best that I could. I'm trying to bring everything together and that's harder than I thought it would be. I'm pretty sure the next chapter or two or even maybe three might be a little slow going because I'm going to be introducing more characters and of course bringing the boys home. There may not be a lot of action in the coming chapters because I haven't got the urge to have her go all wicked predator yet. When I do, I'm sure I'm going to have fun with it. Lol. Friend of mine told me that I have some serious mental issues cause I'm pretty much evil when it comes to killing and torture and such. Its crap, I just got a really good imagination....anyhow I'm done rattling away. Please review people! Like not like? Keep going or stop? Let me know your thoughts! :)

Ta people!

Nessa


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:**

_**I do not own or claim the rights to the characters or the original story line of Inuyasha.**_

_**********_

_**Previously on Chapter 17:**_

_I made my way out the way I came after speaking. I had to lean against the cave walls just to keep myself up. Every step my feet got heavier and heavier. I finally made it back to the cave entrance to find Koga pacing back and forth in worry. If I had the breath to sigh I would. He had probably been at it since I sent him away._

"_Koga."_

_I rasped out at him. My voice seemed to be failing me, but he heard and came to a stand still in front of me. _

"_She's fine, resting. I did what I can, I think that it worked but I'll be by in a few days to check on her just to make sure."_

_I was gasping by the time I was done and little black spots were flickering at the edge of my vision._

_**I'm going to faint. Fucking fabulous.**_

_The thought had barely passed before the darkness came swarming in._

"_Home. Take me home." _

_I gasped out and then my world faded away and I knew nothing. _

_**********_

Chapter 18:

"Look here DOG, you are not taking off her clothes!"

Was that Koga? What was going on?

"She's running a fever idiot. Less clothes less heat. I don't know why I bother explaining these things to you. Move."

That was definitely fluffy, and he sounded pissed. It was odd that I could tell that, even though his voice really didn't change, I guess our connection must be getting stronger because I could feel his irritation like a constant itch at the back of my head. I tried to peel my eyes open but they refused to cooperate with my demands.

"If her clothes come off then I'll do it. Get the hell out of here!"

For a moment I could feel a brush of flesh against flesh but then it was gone, followed by a hard thud.

_Oh, they were talking about me. _

No wonder I couldn't get my body to listen to me.

"Touch her again wolf and you won't get your hand back."

His growled words carried every bit of the threat he intended, it was dark and vicious and mounting in volume with every breath. This was getting out of hand, and no one was taking my clothes off. I concentrated on opening my mouth, on telling them both off, but the only thing that came out was a moan. I wanted to bang my head against the wall at the wasted effort. They hadn't even made any acknowledgment that I was waking up.

"Did you just threaten me?!"

Oh Gods why did Koga have to keep talking. Didn't he know that he was taunting a rabid dog?

"No, I am stating a fact. Keep your hands to yourself."

"Ok, that's it. Let's dance dog breath."

That's when I felt the utter and complete calm that Sesshomaru was feeling, and behind that was anticipation.

_Oh boy_

That was not a good thing. I focused all of my concentration on making my body respond. It started with a slight tingle in my limbs that quickly spread, warming me up and then I could feel my skin cool; drowning out the heat that had flooded my body. I managed to coax my eyes to open only to come to a stop at the sight of Koga pressed against the wall with Fluffy's hand around his throat. Koga was sputtering in attempt to gasp in air, while Shesshomaru strangled the life out of him.

_What the hell is he doing?_

"Stop."

They did not react so I tried again this time gaining Fluffy's attention. He glanced at me over his shoulder, his golden eyes assessing me.

"He claims that he's a friend of yours. Is that true?"

_Well that's not the question I expected._

"Yes he is, now put him down. Right now."

He raised his eyebrow at the demand.

"He tried to remove your clothing."

He said that like the hadn't tried to remove my clothing to, I had an insane urge to giggle.

"Yes, I know. Thanks for stopping him and all but drop him Fluffy. He was only doing it so that you wouldn't. He's mated and like a brother to me."

_Yea, an annoying one that I rarely see. _

He didn't need to know that though. I watched him as his hand squeezed tighter for just a moment and then he let Koga go and stepped back until he was standing next to me. He grabbed my chin and tilted my head up to him. I could feel his concern, it was buried way way down deep but I felt it.

"How do you feel?"

_Like shit._

I didn't say it, I didn't need a suddenly concerned Fluffy hounding me.

"Fine. Tired but I'll take something to help with that in just a minute. How long have I been out?"

I glanced out the window when I asked taking in the fact that there were stars shining happily in the sky.

"All day, it's eight in the evening now."

So only one day, not bad considering how much energy I used up without preparing myself first. It had been an unexpected turn of events but It was the only thing that I could think of at the time.

"Hey. I'm fine thanks for asking."

My eyes shot towards Koga as he stood up glaring at Shesshomaru. I intervened before he opened his mouth and said something stupid, I blocked his view of Sesshomaru. Well sort of, he is after all much taller than I am.

"I'm sorry Koga. Are you ok?"

It took a moment for him to take his gaze away from Fluffy, but when he did he grinned at me and brought me into his arms hugging me tight. We both heard the slight growl coming from behind me, but Koga ignored him and leaned into my neck to whisper.

"Thanks for today Kagome. I have to get back to Ayame, are you going to be ok with him?"

I nodded against him. I couldn't speak at that moment even if I wanted to. Sesshomaru was not controlling himself because I could feel the jealousy radiating from within him.

_Jealousy?_

Why would he be jealous? We hated each other. Didn't we?

"Kagome?"

I pulled back slightly and looked up at Koga again.

"Hmm?"

"You are welcome to come home with me. You know that Ayame would love to have you there."

The intensity of Sesshomaru's jealousy was almost debilitating. I shrugged out of Koga's arms, not so much because I wanted to but because it was the only way to ease some of HIS aggression. It felt like I was jumping out of my skin with the strength of his emotion, and all I wanted to do at that moment was knock some sense into the demon.

"I'm fine Koga. Go home to Ayame, you should have been there hours ago. I'll come by in a couple of days, it looks like we are going to have to have that talk with company around."

Koga nodded once before walking up to me and wrapping me in a bear hug, thus starting the growling all over again.

_This is getting ridiculous._

Koga smiled against my cheek as he pressed a kiss to my skin. He whispered in my ear before he was gone. I was mortified, he honestly couldn't mean what he said. There was no way that he would do that.

"_**This is going to be fun. He's provoked way to easily."**_

Those where his words, and then he was gone. No fucking way was he going to do that and live. I'm going to have to have a little talk with that insolent little cub. A talk that would have to wait because I could feel Fluffy's eyes boring into me from behind. I could feel the exhaustion of my body slowly creep its way back into my bones, I could feel my skin raise with gooseflesh as the fever returned. I took a deep breath, trying to control myself, force it all back. When I could move without aching again I turned and faced him.

He watched me. Not looked at, not glanced at but watching. There is a difference between those looks. A watching is like being shadowed by a predator as it hunted. I should know because I am both hunter and hunted. He watched me, my every move, my every breath.

My heart began to pound against my chest in excitement and I saw him tilt his head to the side. Silver hair fell back revealing his pointed ears. They twitched slightly and with sudden clarity I realized he was listening to my heartbeat. A smile formed on his lips that was so wickedly erotic that I could feel my nipples pull in tight anticipation.

I forced my eyes away from his lips and they landed on his burning gaze. The inner coloring a molten gold while ringed with crimson fire. His beast riding in his consciousness, but not fully in control. I stepped back and he growled low. His warning to me. I stilled instantly, I could fight if I wanted to, but I didn't want to fight him.

"Sesshomaru?"

His name from my lips caused a visual shudder over him and then he was there, my body pressed against the bedroom wall and his chest. His arms on either side of me, palms against the wall. I sucked in a ragged breath as he brought his nose to my neck, inhaling.

_Gods, it felt so good._

I wanted to cry out at the friction against my breast, my body reacting on its own rubbed against that wonderful friction. I tried to look up at him but he bit my shoulder, not enough for pain but enough to make sure that I stayed where I was at.

I couldn't hold out anymore. I shoved against his chest hard enough to make him step back, keeping me caged in his arms.

"Listen you Mongrel, do not start thinking that you can act like a caveman around me. I am not your property Fluffy so let me go and step back or I swear I will kick your ass right now."

I felt the flush on my skin, and I knew that it had nothing to do with my anger. Inside I was mourning the loss of his body.

"I think that you like this. I can feel your heat from here."

He stopped me from replying by pressing against me, his entire length pressed against me so closely that I could feel every hard muscled part of him. A rush of heat flooded my senses.

"I can smell you. Shall I tell you what I would do with you?"

He pressed his lips tenderly against the tip of my ear his hot breath sending tendrils of pleasure to my core. I was gasping at the sensation. His arms trailed down my arms and back up again, a gentle caress distracting me from his primal words. He trailed kisses from my ear to my shoulder.

"I would taste you Kagome. Your scent has been tormenting me for days, I've fantasized having you in many ways, but I always start with tasting you. I imagine that you would taste like honey, your nectar addictive. I'd play with your body until it only sings for me, craves me. I would simply have you Kagome."

_Oh Gods!_

He was setting me on fire. His words, his tenderness, his wildness. I wanted him so much that my body cried for him. It wasn't just what he was saying, it wasn't that I haven't wanted like this for centuries. It was the emotions that he was feeling. It nearly overwhelmed me. There was so much _hunger_ so much passion. How could I have not felt this from him before? Had I been that absorbed in my own thoughts that I hadn't bothered to monitor our connection?

"Sess...stop. You don't want this, control your beast."

I was panting with the effort it cost me, to try to push him away. His soul was calling to me, It was almost painful. This was not the bond of my mark. It was never this intense before."

"I welcome my beast, I do not need to control him because we are of the same mind in this. You are our chosen."

He trailed his fingers gently across my collar bone and down to press against my heart. I could feel it beating rapidly against his palm.

"I'm not a demon. You hate me."

I kept trying, silly of me, but continuing on this path would be very dangerous. I hissed as his palm moved down to encase my right breast, pulling his thumb across a beaded nipple.

His lips hovered over mine for what seemed like an eternity before he spoke sending a wash of heat across my skin.

"No I most definitely don't hate you. I crave you, desire you, want you, but not hate. I have been watching you and every day you baffle me. You are so much more then you let other people see. Miko."

I knew that he said the last part in order to prove his point. We had both come to know each other in such a short time. It helped that we had my bond because it made it easier understand him.

Right now I could feel his appreciation of me, his respect for my history and title even if he doesn't know what my past was like. He will learn and when that happens he may feel differently. Did I really want to let him go and try to ignore this passion he has stirred up in me? I don't think that I do, and when he brought his mouth to my other nipple I completely forgot why I was even trying.

My fingers dove into his hair, pulling him closer to me. I whimpered as his tongue pressed against my hardened bud. His arms closed around my waist to pick me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist as he pushed me back against the wall.

"I will have you Kagome, but you will be mine. Only mine. There is no going back."

His words struck a deep cord inside me. Only his. I wished that were true, I longed to belong to someone. I brought my mouth to his in response to his words. I took his lips in a passionate assault, biting and licking until I felt that I could live only on his lips alone. His fingers caught at my long hair and tilted my head back but his lips followed and in an instant his lips dominated mine and I moaned in delight. His rough tongue danced and played against mine and the heat of my want for him flared to a aching burning throb. I had to move, I had to. I unclasped one of my legs and let it slide partially down his side until the friction from his thigh rubbed against my heat. Little white spots sizzled at the side of my vision. My body felt like it was wound so tight that I would pop at any moment. I groaned as he pressed his thigh harder against me.

"Say it Kagome."

He said against my lips, his breathing erratic, his eyes flashing between gold and red. Gods why does he do this to me? Why can't we just have now? He started nibbling against the corners of my mouth. I felt him push against our bond sharing his feelings, his body's reaction to mine.

I was seeping with need for him, his own passionate burn an aphrodisiac to me. I could feel his body as is thrummed with desire, need. My hips rolled against him and we both hissed at the feeling.

"I don't love you."

I spit out through gritted teeth. It was the truth. I didn't know what I felt for him other than this burn. He chuckled, the vibrations pulsing against my aching breasts.

"And I don't love you. This has nothing to do with something so simple as love. This is NEED. DESIRE. Love is not something that conveys the feelings, the _emotions_ that I feel towards you. I respect you. I have seen just a little of what you can do and you have gained more respect from me in these few days than I have ever given anyone else. I trust you because I have seen you defend this shrine and those you say are under your protection. I have seen inside your mind and know the woman you were and the one that you have become."

My eyes swung to his. How could he? Its not possible without my knowledge. I watched as he traced a gentle line down the bridge of my nose, easing the frown that pulled there.

"I would care for you as you should be cared for, protect you as you have protected. Stand by you always; you and no other. This is what it means to be mine.

I could feel the moister gather on my lashes. He leaned in close and pressed a kiss to my forehead, and then my nose and he met my sigh as his lips settled on mine once more. My body was soaring, my heart singing.

"Say it Kagome."

He demanded as he pulled away. I whimpered in loss, trying to pull him closer, but he wouldn't budge.

_I'll kill him later._

I thought as I told him what he was wanting to hear.

"Yes. Yes Shesshomaru, I'm yours."

He growled in victory, it's erotic vibrations sending interesting tingles in sensitive areas. His lips crashed down on mine, plundering and tasting until I felt drunk with the taste of him. I ground down against his thigh and mewed in pleasure.

"Gods, I need you now. NOW."

His hands were everywhere. First on fabric and then suddenly I was nude, the breeze from the window sent a sharp ache to my breast as it collided with my fevered flesh. I was having a hard time breathing, my head spinning but it was forgotten when I felt my leg being lifted and thrown over a shoulder. I looked down to see that Sesshomaru kneeling in front of me, staring at my center with a certain determination. I nearly screamed when I felt his hot tongue push against the cluster of nerves. When I had recovered from the shock I had to suck in a breath when he dipped his tongue and lapped at my desire, fanning the embers until I was burning in their flames. He toyed and teased until I was arching off the wall in unbearable pleasure. Just when I didn't think I could take anymore he flicked slightly and I shattered so absolutely that for a moment all I knew was the soaring pleasure. When I landed again I was cradled in his arms on the floor, his eyes still that strange mix of gold and red.

I smiled as I placed my hand on his face.

"I still want you."

I breathed against him, but I could feel that something wasn't right. I was tired, the fire hadn't completely gone away.

He stood up with me in his arms and when we he came to the bedside he set me down on my feet and stepped away to pull his clothes off. It was at that point that I remembered that my fever had come back before I got distracted by sexy demons.

"I think that I may faint again. Fuck."

I managed to say. I caught sight of Sesshomaru's confused look just before I started falling.

I heard him calling out to me and then I was in his arms. I blinked to clear my eyes and stared up at him.

"You caught me."

It was a stupid thing to say. Just stating the obvious. My brain must be fried by now.

I sighed as I lay there. I was too weak to do anything else.

"Fluffy, will you run down stairs for me and bring me some tea? There is a dark blue bottle in the top cabinet. It doesn't have a label, bring that too. I'll be fine on the bed until then."

He looked at me like I was crazy.

"It will help with my fever. It's medicine Fluffy. Relax, I won't tell anyone your helping me out."

I stuck my tongue out at him and smiled. He stood up after a moment and laid me against my blankets; pulling them over me until I was resting comfortably.

"I'll be a moment. Try to rest while I'm gone."

I watched him as he left and the ache throbbed to life with unsatisfied hunger.

_Soon. _

I had to remind myself as I tried to close my eyes and rest. It didn't wok. I counted sheep, counted ceiling tiles, nothing made the burn go away. I could still feel his soul crying out, demanding to made whole. His colors swirling in deep rich vibrancy.

I tilted my head back as I started counting tiles again. I had gotten half way through by the time that he came back upstairs carrying a tray. He set the tray in front me letting the blue bottle rattle a little before he stepped back.

I snorted as he removed the rest of his clothing until he was gloriously naked walking to the other side of the bed and climbing in beneath the cover with me. I arched a brow at him before I turned my attention back to the tray.

I quietly made my cup of tea, I pulled the top from the blue bottle and poured a spoonful of the herb into the tea. After returning the top I stirred my tea. I was aware of his stare the entire time. My body pulsing with need for him. I brought the cup to my lips and took a long pull from the drink. Immediately I started to feel its affects. My body began to relax, the fire that was dancing behind my eyes began to die and I started to feel slightly euphoric.

I took another long pull from the drink and my head began to get hazy. I finished off the cup and set it and the tray aside. I crawled my way over to Sesshomaru and snuggled in under his arm. He sighed and pulled me close enough to feel his heart beat against my back. I hummed in pleasure. He groaned and leaned into bite my shoulder in a gentle nip.

"Stop or I will be forced to take you now. Are you trying to drive me crazy?"

He asked and I could feel his humor and frustration at the same time.

_What did I do?_

As if he heard my thoughts he pulled me closer so that he could whisper in my ear.

"That humming. It is the most erotic thing I've heard come from a woman."

I giggled happily at his announcement. I couldn't control my reactions. I think that I may have poured too much of that herb into my tea. I shrugged at his comment and closed my eyes. I listened to the beats of his heart and let them lull me to sleep. My last thought as I felt him press more firmly against me was.

_Soon. _

And then I fell into my dreams filled with swirling colors of vibrant greens.

*******

So what do you think, good bad not so good not so bad? I don't know, I kind of like it. I kind of like this whole he-man thing I got going for Fluffy. This chapter wasn't suppose to be so…umm…sexy. It took on a life of it's own, these two still had a couple of chapters to go before they got all touchy feely. Oh well. Anyways you know the drill people, read and review.

~~~~Nessa~~~~


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer:**

_**I do not own or claim the rights to the characters or the original story line of Inuyasha.**_

_*********_

_**Previously on chapter 18**__:_

_I took another long pull from the drink and my head began to get hazy. I finished off the cup and set it and the tray aside. I crawled my way over to Sesshomaru and snuggled in under his arm. He sighed and pulled me close enough to feel his heart beat against my back. I hummed in pleasure. He groaned and leaned in to bite my shoulder in a gentle nip._

_"Stop or I will be forced to take you now. Are you trying to drive me crazy?"_

_He asked and I could feel his humor and frustration at the same time._

_What did I do?_

_As if he heard my thoughts he pulled me closer so that he could whisper in my ear._

_"That humming; it is the most erotic thing I've heard come from a woman."_

_I giggled happily at his announcement. I couldn't control my reactions. I think that I may have poured too much of that herb into my tea. I shrugged at his comment and closed my eyes. I listened to the beats of his heart and let them lull me to sleep. My last thought as I felt him press more firmly against me was._

_Soon. _

_And then I fell into my dreams filled with swirling colors of vibrant greens._

********

Chapter 19:

I'm not sure what woke me, but my mind was pulled from sleep and my eyes cracked open to see that I was surrounded by darkness. Dawns light has yet to make its way across the starry night sky that was shining beyond the bay windows. I tried to move but Sesshomaru's arm tightened around my waist pulling me back against him. The heat of his body wrapped around me like a cocoon and all I wanted to do was snuggle back against that warmth, but something was calling me. Not with words, not with sounds, it was more like a persistent tug on my soul. It drew me from under my cozy Fluffy and to the bench of the bay window. Kneeling on the cushions I unlatched the lock and pushed the window open letting the breeze sway against the curtains.

"_**Kagome."**_

My gaze moved towards the sound, moving past the courtyard and fell against the roughened bark of the sacred tree.

"_**Kagome."**_

The wind carried my name to my ears as it danced around me. A gasp fell from my lips as I felt ghostly fingers caress my cheek.

"_**Come to us, Kagome."**_

_It was the tree. I knew that it was._

Its spirit was trying to contact me. I leaned forward on my elbows to stare at the outline of a woman standing near it. Her hand waving me forward. Everything that was in me was pulling towards the source of the sound.

"Kagome."

His sleep roughened voice reached me and a gentle smile crossed my lips before I turned towards him.

"Come back to bed."

He pulled the covers back for me. I turned one last time towards the ghostly figure by the tree, nodding my head, letting her know that I knew she wanted me to come to her. When she was out of sight I made my way back to the bed and looked down at the demon that was stretched out on the mattress like he had done it many times before.

I could feel him push against our bond trying to decipher what was running through my thoughts, and for once I did not stop him. I made my decision about him and I would stick by it, but that didn't mean that I would always be the one giving into him. So I let my mind wonder to how he had made me feel earlier. I pictured what he had done to me and all the sensations that went along with it.

His golden gaze widened, his pupils constricted and a rush of desire crashed against me. A smirk formed and I watched as his eyes shifted towards my lips. I darted my small pink tongue out and traced them against the flesh he was so focused on causing the desire to turn into a crimson burn.

He reached for me and I danced away from him. The moon shining against my skin, as I moved in and out of the shadowed areas of the room, enjoying the way he hunted me with his gaze.

"What is it that you want Sesshomaru?"

I called from the darkened corner of the room, allowing my voice to ring slightly with my power. He leaned forward like an animal about to pounce.

"You Miko."

I laughed, the sound like sin personified. My power flowed through me and I allowed the feeling to pass from me to him through our bond. Power can be deadly but it can also be beautiful and the feeling coursing through us both was so erotic that I could feel him shivering at the effects.

"I have a name, say it."

He growled his displeasure at my demand. I chuckled; a wicked play of sound that echoed against the walls.

"Your beast is near the surface. How exciting. Does this arouse him?"

My voice dropped allowing the ethereal sound to become dark and seductive. I played with his senses as he watched me. I could smell the arousal that surrounded him. My insides tightened at the feelings that I was causing in my own body. The heat that was gathering between my legs was scorching. I brought my hand to my breast and trailed my fingers over the puckered bud there and nearly gasped at the throb that I left behind. I heard him groan with the pleasure I was allowing to trip across his senses.

"Do you feel how I want you Sesshomaru?"

I trailed my fingers across my chest and down the other aching nipple, and this time he hissed with the feelings I was stirring up in us both.

"Come here."

I quietly stepped even further out of his grasp, swaying between the shadowed light of the room.

"No, I don't think so. What's the matter; don't you like what I'm doing?"

I pinched slightly at my aroused flesh causing a pleasurable shock to travel through us both. His arousal hit me hard and my knees almost gave out.

I watched as his eyes began to bleed red, his beast taking control. I stepped away from the darkness and into the pale moonlight allowing him to see the heated flush that spread over my body.

"Kagome."

The name came out as barley heard strained grunt. I stepped closer to him until I was within hands reach, resting my hands on my hips. I wanted to hear him say it louder in strength not weakness.

"You can have me Sesshomaru just as soon as you say it."

I caressed my hips, letting my fingers trace a path to the junction between my legs and we trembled as one. I knew the effort it cost him to try to fight back the beast, knew that I was tempting both of them to lose control.

"What is my name Sesshomaru?"

I asked him as a single finger found my jewel and pressed down setting my nerves on fire.

"KAGOME."

My delighted laughter filled the room as the groaned answer escaped his lips. He rose to his knees, the covers falling around him revealing him to my eyes and the liquid burn escalated until I felt that I could not breathe. This time when he reached for me I didn't move away, I allowed him to catch me. We tumbled into bed, the covers tangled around us.

I wrapped my arms around his neck bringing his lips closer to mine until they were just a breath away.

"You are mine, just as I am yours. I will care for you as you should be cared for, I will protect you as you would protect me. Stand by you as you would stand by me; you and no other."

I pressed my lips to his, a kiss to seal the promise I made to him. I knew that this would not be wise, this was not in the visions I had seen. My life, my future just turned into one huge convoluted mess, but right now at this very moment, I didn't care. I devoured his lips, savoring the taste of him, our tongues dueling for dominance. His hands were everywhere, leaving no place untouched. My breast ached against his muscled chest; my fingers trailed a burning path across his abdomen. Desire flared through both of us.

I tore my lips from his, gasping for air even as I trailed nibbling kisses over his collar bone. His growl deepened and became primitive. My wondering lips found the shell of his ear and traced the lining with my tongue. His hands clenched in my hair pulling my head back as he descended upon my vulnerable neck, playing with the soft skin until I was breathless.

"I want you now."

His rumbled words speared through me causing a hot flood where I needed him. I pushed against him until his back was against the head board. Looking into his crimson eyes, I crawled over him until I was straddling his lap.

"Is this what you want Sesshomaru?"

I lowered myself until I could feel him at my entrance.

"Say that you want me. Say that you want me to take you. I want to hear it Sesshomaru."

He wrapped his hand around my neck tugging me forward, but I refused to give in to his demands. I wanted to hear the words from his lips, I wanted to feel the power I held over him and I wanted him to feel it as well. I would not be the only one who would be dominated.

"Say it."

I lowered myself until just the head of him was in. He let out a guttural moan that had me wanting to just give in. When his rough palms cupped my breast my knees nearly collapsed. He tugged and rolled until I wanted to explode. I knew that he was trying to get me to cave, to get me to just give into our desire but I would win this round. I would accept no other outcome. I leaned forward until I was inches away from his delicious lips. I darted my tongue out for a quick tasting lick. He shuddered against me and then pressed his lips fully to mine, biting against my full flesh before releasing me.

"I want you Kagome, I want you to take me."

The words were dark and wild and I relished the victory that came with them. I fell onto him pulling him in with a satisfying groan. We moved together. My pleasure, his pleasure tumbling together until I no longer knew where one started and the other ended. Colors rose and swirled around us, our auras playing and dancing in the passion we ignited. Rich greens swirling with blue and black, and then I fell into his soul. Images from his life flew by one after another until they became my own. My soul cried out at feeling of completion.

Our lips met and we tasted of each other, our souls intertwined and our colors blended together. One final thrust and we both soared through the stars. I collapsed against him, our breathing harsh. I could feel his claws tracing gentle patterns against my back and I shivered at the feeling.

"What was that?"

I wished I could answer his question, but I simply could not. The sharing of one's soul was something that I have never experienced before. How could I explain what I did not know? The fact that I didn't know was a terrifying thing for me. I have not known fear in a very long while, and now I'm surrounded by fear of the unknown.

"I don't know. Did you see me as I saw you?"

This question caused turmoil within me; not everything in my past was all light and good. In fact most of my life was spent in darkness, which was something that I was not exactly willing to share.

"Yes, I saw you but it was shrouded; hard to catch. Much like when I was in your mind. Everything came in glimpses and they were always of you only, I could never see beyond that."

Relief flooded me, it was my story to tell and I'm glad that he could not see everything.

He rolled us until we were on our sides, his leg wedged between mine. His arm held me firmly against his chest as he whispered against my ear.

"Were you worried that I saw more that you would wish?"

I snuggled into a more comfortable position before I answered.

"Yes and no. There is much to my long life that I would not have anyone see, but I know that I need to explain it to you and to everyone else. It has been difficult trying to adjust my ways. I have been alone for so very long that I do not know any other way. It seems that I have been spending the last few days stuck in the past and now I have no choice about keeping myself in the dark."

He stayed silent for a moment taking in what I said before responding.

"There is much to fear with change. You of all people should know this, but I have found through my own experience that not all change is bad, just different and some times difficult. For instance, I found it difficult to bite my tongue and follow your rules while I was at your mercy."

He caught my elbow as it attempted to run in to his stomach. He gave it a little squeeze and then started trailing his claws against my delicate flesh.

"As I was saying, I found it difficult but now I find that it was absolutely worth it. I would not have seen you as you are, I would not have learned to respect you. Like I said, not all change is bad Kagome."

My heart fluttered in giddiness in my chest.

"I know that Fluffy. I know all about change and the good and the bad that come with it. I have been pushed by the fates all my life. I just was not expecting all this, at least not like this and it has been more than just a minor adjustment. The Gods themselves must be laughing at me."

I could hear the self pity that flooded my voice and it disgusted me. I had accepted my fate a long time ago; I would not diminish my past actions by doubting my own choices. My shoulders relaxed some what and a sigh escaped my lips as I snuggled back against Sesshomaru. He only held me tighter, he said nothing and I knew it was because he was feeling my emotions through our bond. He held me in silent comfort; stroking my naked flesh.

As I lowered my eyes, a feeling tugged at my senses. With a flash of awareness, as it happens most times, I knew that the boys where coming home tonight. Something had caused their delay, but they were alive.

"They are coming."

He stirred against me.

"How do you know?"

I rolled my eyes at the question. Honestly, hasn't he learned by now?

"I just do. When they get here, we will have some things to get in order and then we must start training. We will need to be on our toes. It will not be a small attack this time; when they come they will come in full force with the intent of destruction. We must be ready when that time comes."

I could feel the tensing in his body as he took in what I said.

"You speak of war."

I nodded.

"Yes, it is fated to happen. I've seen it. No matter the route we take there will be war. There will be death on both sides. I will be caught in the middle."

His hands stilled.

"What do you mean?"

Shrugging I tried to answer.

"I don't know exactly. I only know that I will be caught in the middle. I would never intentionally harm any of you, but I have a feeling that I will. I don't know how, I don't know why, but when I try, you must stop me. You are the only one that will be able too."

I could feel the breath leave his body and for a terrible moment I thought that he might refuse.

"You would not harm us, but if you would like my promise then you have it. I will not allow you to harm the others in any way."

The way he worded it struck something in me, I felt alarmed.

"You will not allow me to harm you either. Promise me."

He chuckled as he pulled me tighter, as if he were trying to pull me into himself.

"Do you think that you could harm me little Miko?"

_I know that I could hurt you Fluffy._

The thought crossed my mine but I couldn't release the words. I couldn't vocalize the warning.

"Promise me."

The demand was clear; I needed to have the promise. I needed to know that he would not let me harm him or anyone else.

"If it will make you feel better then you have my promise."

The anxiousness that had gathered in the pit of my stomach loosened and disappeared. I allowed my eyes to close once more.

"We will talk later, let's sleep while we can and then will get everything ready for later. You are not alone any longer Kagome."

He pressed a kiss to my temple and a smile creased my skin as I inhaled him. Like the wildness of the forest, his woodsy scent calmed my nerves and I fluttered into sleep with him wrapped around me like a warm blanket.

********

Its short I know, but I didn't want to put to much into this one, because explanations should be happening within the next couple of chapters. Now remember people I don't have a computer at home at this moment, so these chapters are going to be coming along a little be slower. I promise to update as soon as I can. Please review and let me know what you think so far and to those of you who have reviewed already…Thank you sooooooo much! I am so glad that you like the story so far.

~~~~Nessa~~~~


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer:**

_**I do not own or claim the rights to the characters or the original story line of Inuyasha.**_

_*********_

_**Previously on chapter 19**__:_

"_You would not harm us, but if you would like my promise then you have it. I will not allow you to harm the others in any way."_

_The way he worded it struck something in me, I felt alarmed._

"_You will not allow me to harm you either. Promise me."_

_He chuckled as he pulled me tighter, as if he were trying to pull me into himself._

"_Do you think that you could harm me little Miko?"_

_**I know that I could hurt you Fluffy.**_

_The thought crossed my mind but I couldn't release the words. I couldn't vocalize the warning._

"_Promise me."_

_The demand was clear; I needed to have the promise. I needed to know that he would not let me harm him or anyone else._

"_If it will make you feel better then you have my promise."_

_The anxiousness that had gathered in the pit of my stomach loosened and disappeared. I allowed my eyes to close once more. _

"_We will talk later, let's sleep while we can and then will get everything ready for later. You are not alone any longer Kagome."_

_He pressed a kiss to my temple and a smile creased my skin as I inhaled him. Like the wildness of the forest, his woodsy scent calmed my nerves and I fluttered into sleep with him wrapped around me like a warm blanket. _

_********_

Chapter 20:

I could feel the bright morning sun shine down on me. Its light persistently stayed directly on my face forcing its way beneath my closed lids. Turning my head slightly I pressed it into my pillow groaning.

_Stupid sun with its stupid light._

I grumbled and moaned until sleep started dragging me down again. In the moment when reality and dreams start to blur is when the birds started chirping. I let out a long suffering sigh and pulled the ends of my pillow tight against my ears.

_Dumb birds and their constant chirping. _

Irritated beyond sleep I finally pulled away from my warm haven and slipped out of Sesshomaru's arms. Wincing as my feet hit the cold floor I made my way to my bathroom closing the door behind me.

Normally I'm an early riser but last nights activities left me exhausted and had my body aching in spots I'd forgotten about. I smiled at the lustful memories. I turned the shower on waiting until steam filled the room before stepping in and closed my eyes in appreciation at the hot spray sluicing over me.

I quickly cleaned myself and then stayed under the spray as I allowed the hot water to relax my sore muscles. Thoughts started invading my mind about the upcoming explanations there were due. How could I fit century's worth of history into a day of talking? There was just too much to tell. I suppose I could start with the myth of my creation. My soul shuddered at the memories.

_A myth gone wrong. _

_Some savior I turned out to be._

It was sad but not all things have a happy ending or beginning. The myth had been passed down through my people for generations. The telling of it was always twisted into their own hopeful version, but even that was lost long ago. The myth resides only in my memories and soon it would be in theirs. The questions I knew would come from the telling would have to wait until everything was said. I would continue from the myth to the darkness I allowed to grow within and how it led up to the absorption of the tainted jewel. After that point it would become difficult to explain. I was still unsure on what I should tell and what I should keep to myself.

I am glad that at least I have the option to keep information to myself. Hearing Sesshomaru tell me that he was only able to see me within my mind gave me a level of comfort that I hadn't expected. Still, knowing that I was about to share some of my dark past had my nerves shot and my heart pounding. I didn't exaggerate when I told Fluff boy that I was still adjusting to sharing myself with others; since Taisho there really wasn't anyone that I had cared enough about to stay and get close too.

My life was spent helping when I could but other than that I was considered a traveler, going from village to village and never building a spot for myself. When the villages grew larger and more humans began to multiply, I fell back into the solitude of the forest. Cities formed, governments grew and everything that I was became nothing more then a useless title. The days of demons and miko's; magic and spirit were left behind for a modern world with its latest luxuries.

I have seen cities rise and fall; seen leaders come and go and through it all I kept to myself. I hadn't lied when Sesshomaru first confronted me about my past. I did have blood on my hands, both human and demon alike. They say that you never get use to killing. Well whoever said that had not lived a life like mine. I had become desensitized to killing a very long time ago. I always wondered if it made me less humane, but then what did I care about that when I wasn't human. I could at least take comfort in the knowledge that I did not kill without reason; it may not be a good reason to others, but it was good enough for me. I always gave my enemies an opportunity to turn back, it was their choice to stay and die.

I may have gotten used to killing but it did not mean that I WANTED to kill. I'm not a complete monster. When I faded away from civilization I put away my battle gear, weapons and all, and have not worn them since. A shiver of pleasure ran through me at the prospect of stepping into my old ways. The person that I was is starting to meld with the person that I was today.

_Perhaps I will have a little more luck this time around then the last_.

It was hard to believe that everything will turn out well. Not when I could feel the darkness swirl inside me. It was building, waiting for the moment it could escape, and that is what worried me the most. What's inside me is unpredictable and wild and took century's to control, but I have been out of practice, I had been in hiding for too long. That control was being tested, at first with the intruders and now with the war being so near, it had a suffocating effect on me.

Pressing my fingers to my temple to massage and apply pressure as I tried to ease the headache that was forming.

_It's going to be a long day_

There was so much to do. Knowing that the longer I delayed the longer it would take to get things over with, so I finished my shower and quickly dried myself off. As I stepped back into the bedroom, wrapping the towel around me as I went, I glanced and Sesshomaru to make sure that he was still asleep before making my way to the closet. My foot falls were a quite whisper against the floor board. I didn't want to wake him up just yet. I needed to be at peace, and I knew just were to go to get it.

I pulled the closet door opened and let the towel fall to my feet as I reached for the robe that was hooked on the corner of the full length mirror hanging on the inside of the closet door. Mid reach I brought my hand back and let my eyes trail over the scars that littered my body. It was a warrior's body; lean, muscled and damaged. I traced the raised edge of flesh that trailed from just below my left breast and down the side to my hip bone; a particularly bad wound from an enraged wolf demon. It had healed but the ugly purple coloring had never faded. Turning slightly I narrowed my eyes at the scar that was a constant reminder for the betrayal I suffered at my sister's hand.

With a disgruntled sigh I yanked the robe off its hook and covered myself, before searching for something to wear. Settling on black drawstring cargo pants, a white tank that just barley hid the skin of my stomach, and black steel toe boots I snatched my finds and re-entered the bathroom. I pulled my clothes on and pulled my hair into a high braided ponytail, and once my teeth were brushed I stepped back into the bedroom. I made sure that I didn't make a sound as I moved across the room and stepped out of the bedroom closing the door behind me.

I had no clue what I was going to do about Fluffy. He was an arrogant pain in the ass who happened to be phenomenal in bed. Two very very bad things when put together. I shrugged off the concern, because there was so much more to deal with besides that. Making my way down stairs and into the kitchen I made a cup of tea. Sipping at the hot drink I went out the back door and into the courtyard. Walking to the left I stepped past the well house and stepped onto the front steps of the dojo. I pulled my boots off and stepped inside. As soon as I was in the candles surrounding the dojo blazed to life.

I brought the cup to my lips as I gazed at the walls decorated with various weapons. Most of which had been collected through out my long life.

_I always had a fascination with sharp pointy objects. _

A smile tilted at my lips.

_I was fascinated with dangerous men as well. Sesshomaru was in for a rude awakening if he planned on hanging around me. _

I polished off the last of the tea and set the cup down on the floor board next to the door and then moved to the right corner of the room where an ancient looking chest took up space. Kneeling I pressed my palm against the lock and it snapped open. Lifting the lid I sighed in utter pleasure at sight of my battle kimono. As pristine as it was when I sealed it in the chest. Pulling it out of the chest I hugged it to my chest before setting it aside and reaching for the next items. Gathering the arm braces I pulled those to my lips and pressed a gentle kiss to them in grateful memory of my lost love before placing them on top of the kimono.

I reached inside the chest again and SaiSei rang a beautiful bell like hum as I pulled it free from its sheath. Aching pleasure unfurled within my chest at the sound.

_It was almost as good as hot monkey sex with Fluffy. Almost._

I snickered at the thought.

I put the sword next to the clothing and dug in the chest for my bow. It was made from the bark of the sacred tree. Hand crafted with Kanji script lining the length of it. Pressing a trigger discretely located in the middle of the arch curved blades flipped out on either end. It was a long range weapon that turned into a short range with a press of a button.

_I love my toys_

Did that make me evil? Oh well, I had to have some enjoyment in life and collecting weapons was one of them. I pressed the button again and the blades shifted into their slots, placing the bow next to SaiSei I reached in and pulled out the last two items stashed at the bottom of the chest. The silver cuff gleamed in the soft light from the candles, looking as new as when it was first given to me, a dull ache filled me as I brought it to my heart, before slipping it over my arm and latched it to my bicep. I glanced at the fur wrapped item that was left on the floor.

_This is going to be fun._

The sarcastic thought tripped through my brain. Heaving a great sigh I removed the wrapping and placed my hand over the bone handle. There was a moment of hesitation and then my fingers wrapped around it. Pain. Blinding. Burning pain. I could feel my soul being ripped at by the power of the blade. Sucking in air I clenched my fist tighter against the handle.

_I was its mistress and no other. It will obey me._

I pulled my power forward, letting them embrace me. My hair floated with the energy that crackled around me.

"I am your mistress."

I gritted my teeth as the power fought against each other for dominance; the duel caused beads of sweat to drip down my skin. A flush worked across my skin at the use of power that had been so long denied. With a final push of power I yelled out in triumph.

"I AM YOUR MISTRESS."

With those final words the magic of the dagger died down and became bearable.

_Bearable to me at least._

Energy ran through my body, pounded at my head, and thrummed through my veins. The rush of power was exhilarating. My annoyance over waking so early, the plaguing thoughts that troubled me, the constant ache that beat behind my eyes, all vanished as though they had never been. I felt wild and free. My breathing hitched a notch at the excitement coursing through me. I needed to do something to relieve some of the excess energy. I slid the dagger back in its sheath and gathered up my gear; stepping behind a changing screen next to the chest I undressed and began to pull on my kimono and hide boots. Making sure that all the daggers were settled in their slots, I strapped SaiSei into the harness and my dagger slid into its resting place on my left forearm. Sliding the blue kimono on, I quickly tied the black sash around my waist. The delicious feel of the fabric against my skin raised goose bumps and I savored the feeling streaming through my system for just a moment before stepping out from behind the screen.

I halted in surprise when my eyes found Sesshomaru leaning against the wall paneling by the entrance of the dojo. He had pulled on his pants but had chosen to leave everything else bare and my mouth watered at the sight of his delectable body. My naughty mind had already fantasized many different ways that I would like to lick him, starting with those wonderful wash board abs.

_Yum._

It was the only word that my brain could produce at that moment. His head lifted slightly and he closed his eyes for a brief moment before he opened them again to look right into my soul. His eyes burning golden, desire shimmering beneath his hooded gaze.

"_**I can smell your desire."**_

His husky voice rang through my mind. I had to control the raging inferno he created.

"_**You're getting better at this."**_

I was very proud that my voice did not tremble.

"_**I'm even better at helping you with your…hunger."**_

His rich voice filled with laughter and desire slithered through my head and I bit my lip to keep the moan from falling from my mouth.

_OH GODS the demon was a walking talking sin. _

"_**I am not the sin. It's you. You look…stunning."**_

There was a sensual tone leaking through his words, his eyes gleamed as he took in my appearance. I shuddered but zeroed in on his words.

"_**Stop invading my thoughts. I did not give you leave to do so."**_

This time his laughter was pulled out of him and it thundered through the room. In the space of a heartbeat he was across the room, stalking me with hunger filled eyes as he backed me into the wall and caged me in with his arms.

My lips tilted at the corner in remembrance of the last time he had me against a wall. My knees went weak with want. I shivered with desire.

"_**You gave me the permission when you bonded us together. I intend to take full advantage of that."**_

He brought his lips to nip at my collar bone. My eyes fluttered closed.

"_**Admit that you want me, and I'll take you right here, in anyway you want. I'll have you wet and panting my name for hours."**_

He traced his rough tongue against my jaw and I wanted to gasp with the pleasure. What he was doing to me was a tortured delight that was coupled with the energy of my power coursing through me left me feeling I overly sensitized. He pressed a hot and demanding kiss against my lips, demanding entrance.

I bit his lips causing him to jerk back in surprise before crimson started to leak into his vision.

"_**We can play rough if that turns you on. I have no problem with that."**_

He brought his lips back to mine in rough demand, there was no asking. He simply took what he wanted and I had the raging urge to shred his clothes and take him there on the floor. Instead I bit him again, drawing blood. He growled in aroused satisfaction of my roughness, before attacking my lips again in brutal desire. I shoved him hard against his chest allowing some of my power to strengthen the push. He stumbled back a few steps before he turned his wicked stare back on me, ready to pounce.

My stomach tightened. This is want I wanted. I wanted to fight, to battle. To use every bit of the energy that soared through my blood. I wanted to show him that there was more to me then what he has seen. That ridiculous urge to prove myself pulsed inside me; I had no idea why I wanted prove myself. I had no reason to prove myself. I was still here after all these centuries, alive and kicking, so why would I need to prove myself to anyone?

The urge was unrelenting though so I did the only thing that I had left. I reached down to the sash holding my kimono together and pulled. I shrugged my shoulders and the fabric fell to the floor with a soft whoosh. I reached for SaiSei, pulling it free and pointing down at my right. The steel reflected with the glow from the candles. I watched as his eyes widened for a brief moment before a sexy grin tilted his lips.

My delight turned into wicked pleasure. He was in for a very huge surprise. When we sparred I made sure that I held back. Restrained my power levels and combat skills; just showing him what I wanted him to see. Which was a female who could defend herself up to a point, using only the most basic of skills; it's always a good idea to hold back ones skill until absolutely necessary and for some insane reason I felt the time was now.

I took satisfaction in shutting him out of my mind. A task that was no longer as easy as it used to be now that he knew the path of the mental link but I was powerful and determined, the connection snapped with the effect of a stressed rubber band and I smiled at the annoyance in his glowing red eyes.

"What are you doing Kagome?"

His eyes drank their fill of my attire. In this day and age what I was wearing was just shy of stuffy conservative considering that it reached all the way to my neck, but back in my day it was indecent attire that showed too much skin and too much shape. I enjoyed the way he followed me with his gaze, watching me as I stepped this way and that. The shear fabric of my braided belt swaying with me.

I shrugged my shoulder at his question.

"I am doing nothing that you wouldn't agree too. What's the matter? Don't you want to play?"

My voice came out a seductive temptation. I could see the pleasure that vibrated through him at my words. I dragged the tip of my blade across the ground leaving it pointing down and angled outward. He arched a brow at me and I managed to restrain the giggle that threatened to spill forth.

_Damn him for making me giggle in the first place._

The thought had the corners of my lips pulling into a snarl.

"This is a waste of time. I've pinned you every time we sparred little Miko. Are you so certain that you want to play with me? After all I DO bite."

His deep husky chuckle had heat pooling between my legs.

_Damn it. I refuse to give into my body's urges._

I squared my shoulders and allowed the eerie calm that I had perfected though the centuries pull my face and body into a blank expression.

"Are you certain that I was pinned down by you? Perhaps the reason I was pinned was because I allowed you to do so."

There was no emotion in my voice, any wavering or hesitation in my attempt to throw him off, to make him doubt himself. I watched as his features lost all emotions.

_So much like his father._

The thought vanished as soon as it appeared. They were similar but they were two different beings. Inu was a hard man but he knew when to be soft, how to be soft. Even in his strongest moment he realized that he was nothing without the emotions of his heart. It was his greatest weakness as well as his greatest strength. Sesshomaru was equally as hard but he viewed emotions like a threat. Passion, desire, hatred, he felt these emotions but he controlled their rule over him. Love, happiness, self sacrifice were foreign concepts to him, he viewed them with disregard, and avoided them at all cost. No, there was no way that she would ever confuse the two.

"Come little Miko, let's test out that theory of yours."

He spread his legs and loosened his hands by his side. He had no weapons, no form of protection besides his own skill. The mushy female that I tried to hide way down deep wanted to tremble at the show of confidence.

_You gotta love a man who knew his own strengths. _

We edged around each other, making no move toward one another. We were sizing each other up, determining each other's weakness. Two predators ready to battle. I slowed my heart rate, breathed deeply of his scent and the heat that had pooled between my legs grew stronger.

_Gods I love his scent._

In a blur of movement he was gone from where he had been standing, I didn't use my eyes to find him. Instead I followed his scent and found him directly behind moving in on me. I waited until he was close enough to pin me before I dropped down to my knees, swinging my leg out and knocking him down before he had time to recover I straddled him. Leaning in close I nipped at his ear lobe giving it a soothing lick before whispering.

"Gottcha."

His eyes widened in shock before they narrowed. I could feel his gathering energy and before he could wrap his arms around me I shoved off of him and moved to stand by the rack with the staffs. I pulled one and tossed it to him before replacing SaiSei and reaching for a staff for myself. A smirk crossed his lips as he watched me twirl the staff between my fingers with confident abandon.

"You've been holding out."

I smiled wide and bright at him.

"Yes."

His eyebrow rose and again I stifled the dumb urge to giggle.

"You will no longer hold back."

It came out a statement but sounded like a command.

"No."

His smile turned dangerous.

"Good, then neither will I."

And then he charged at me.

TBC…..

*****

lol. OMG! This chapter wasn't supposed to take this long but there you have it. The next chapter will have the invasion of the Scooby gang so I decided to have a little fun with this chapter and the beginning of the next. I'm trying to develop their relationship just a little bit more. So how am I doing…good, bad, ugly? Let me know your thought people.

Read Review and I promise I will try to get chapter 21 out ASAP.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer:**

_**I do not own or claim the rights to the characters or the original story line of Inuyasha.**_

_*********_

Previously on chapter 20:

_In a blur of movement he was gone from where he had been standing, I didn't use my eyes to find him. Instead I followed his scent and found him directly behind moving in on me. I waited until he was close enough to pin me before I dropped down to my knees, swinging my leg out and knocking him down before he had time to recover I straddled him. Leaning in close I nipped at his ear lobe giving it a soothing lick before whispering._

"_Gottcha."_

_His eyes widened in shock before they narrowed. I could feel his gathering energy and before he could wrap his arms around me I shoved off of him and moved to stand by the rack with the staffs. I pulled one and tossed it to him before replacing SaiSei and reaching for a staff for myself. A smirk crossed his lips as he watched me twirl the staff between my fingers with confident abandon._

"_You've been holding out."_

_I smiled wide and bright at him. _

"_Yes."_

_His eyebrow rose and again I stifled the dumb urge to giggle. _

"_You will no longer hold back."_

_It came out a statement but sounded like a command. _

"_No."_

_His smile turned dangerous._

"_Good, then neither will I."_

_And then he charged at me. _

*****

Chapter 21:

I held my ground. He would soon learn that I am more than capable in a battle. His staff landed with a hard thud against mine. My arms outstretched slightly above me in order to block the blow. I grinned at him just to tick him off.

He growled and pulled away and started circling me. I set the staff twirling again as if I didn't have any concern that he could get the better of me. Over confidence could be a bad thing, but I knew what I was capable of and soon so would he.

He came at me again staff aimed at my legs intending on knocking me off my feet. I brought up a barrier blocking his attempt and sending sparks everywhere when his blow landed. I laughed trying to enrage him further. Hardened warriors who lost their cool in battle can be unpredictable, but it would be fun to see how far I could push him.

He stepped back leaning against the staff. Amusement lit his eyes for a brief moment as if he knew what I was trying to do and then it vanished.

"Very clever little girl but how long can you hold the barrier?"

It was my turn to be amused. He had no idea of the power I had. I could hold this barrier for as long as it was needed. Still I didn't acknowledge his question and allowed my barrier to slip just a little. Again, I allowed him to see only what I wanted him to see.

As he watched me I never let my blank expression fade, but I was choking on the laughter that I held. I had invaded his thoughts so effortlessly that he never even knew that I was traipsing through his mind listening to his thoughts. Right about now he was thinking some very naughty things that included pulling me down and paddling me with his staff.

_Literally_

The demon was a savage. His thoughts were causing my body to thrum with anticipation, to weep with want for him, but I was ancient and control was a trait learned through experience. I had plenty of experience. I pushed my lust filled thoughts to the back of my mind, keeping my stance in tuned with his, waiting for the right moment to drop my barrier and knock him on his ass.

His thoughts showed me his intent and seconds before he moved I moved a few steps ahead of him. I could feel his irritation that I mirrored him so smoothly; his surprise that my barrier still pulsed strong after these past few minutes, even if the power level to the barrier dropped some. I could feel his primal side stalk me, anticipating the moment that he had me on my back and naked.

_The animal side of him seemed to me more…virile when he was around me_.

I ignored that thought as a flash caught my eye. There was green oozing from the tips of his fingers forming a whip of his acid.

_Oh this is going to be good._

"If you singe even one hair demon I will make sure that you regret it."

I could feel his amusement as he disregarded my threat.

"Then do not give me the opportunity to singe any of your hair."

_Smart ass_

That was the only thought I had time to spare. His whip came at me striking over and over again against my barrier. I could hear the sizzle as the acid touched my power. I knew what he was doing. I could see it in his thoughts but he was ruthless in his attempt to break the protective dome. I tried to back away, to give myself some room to drop the barrier and attack but he followed me backwards until I was trapped against the wall, and still he kept striking refusing to allow me escape.

"What's the matter little girl? Are you getting tired?"

I wasn't actually tired yet, but I refused to stay trapped like a cornered animal. I held my right arm behind my back keeping it from his view. Bringing a barrier up to form only around my forearm, I timed the strikes. He reared back and brought the whip forward again, my barrier dropped I dashed forward and let the whip curl around my forearm. It popped and sizzled but I ignored it, instead I wrapped my hand around the whip and held firm.

"Drop the whip Fluffy or else."

My tone was way too casual for the situation. I could feel both his surprise that I would willingly allow myself to be harmed by his whip and his suspicions of what I was up too. In there somewhere was concern, for him or me I don't know, but he was ignoring it. I tugged the whip harder.

"What will it be? Your way or mine?"

His eyes hardened and more energy started pouring into his whip. I shook my head at his idiocy.

_It is known world wide to all women that men of all species were just dumb sometimes. Don't know why I'm surprised that he wouldn't take my advice._

Blowing out a breath of annoyance I shrugged my shoulder slightly at him and before he could do anything else I sent my purifying power flowing up his whip. The green acid hissed violently before the color morphed into the light blue of my power, before dissolving and falling away from his fingers. He stared at the tips of his still smoking fingers in shock.

"I did warn you."

I stated with a voice full of innocence, watching as his face seemed to chill over.

_Interesting. I don't think that's ever been done to him before._

I could hear the growl that worked its way up from his chest. His red eyes devouring me like I was a treat.

"What's the matter? Can't keep up dog?"

My mental link flared and I laughed a joyous sound that echoed around the room. He was pissed. I could see why, he was a warrior like no other. The Perfect Assassin, a demon that was revered just as much as he was feared. I knew him just as well as I knew myself, being in his mind gives me that insight. It's like an open book to me, but I refused to read all the pages that were within reach.

_Some secrets were meant to be kept_.

He managed to latch on to the link and I let him. I told myself it was because it would be easier to communicate and that it had nothing to do with the sound of his voice ringing inside my head.

"_**You are a sneaky little brat. I should spank you for your deceit."**_

His voice held a hint of playful danger that sent chills over my body.

"_**Oh please Fluffy. Do you honestly think that I have lived this long just on simple combat skill? I've had a very long time to hone my skills and my power. It would have been unwise to show my hand so soon."**_

He chuckled deeply.

"_**I suppose this would be my lesson not to attack without fully knowing what I was getting into? Which by the way is a mistake that I have never done before; I've been trained better than that. So that leads me to believe that you are a huge distraction."**_

My response was a sweet smile.

"_**So you think that I'm a distraction huh? Well, let's see how much of a distraction I can be."**_

I stepped away from him and grabbed the staff by its middle, striking the bottom on the floor. In seconds the entire staff burst into blue flames. I started twirling it over and over in delight as I saw my power reflected in his eyes.

"So the rules…hmmm…what shall they be?"

I enjoyed watching him watch me; my blood was boiling. His eyes were now a mix of gold and red that smoldered as he followed my every move.

"Rules?"

His very deep and sexy voice repeated.

"Yes rules. We are going to need some rules. Hmm…how 'bout three out of five pins declare the winner?"

His head tilted slightly, his shining hair fell to the side and around his face emphasizing his devastatingly sexy lips.

"Sounds good, but with each pin an article of clothing gets removed."

I chuckled at him before pointing my chin in his direction.

"All I'd have to do is knock you on your ass once and you're naked as the day you were born."

He glanced down and a predatory grin split his lips.

"I am absolutely ok with that outcome, however, to make it fair I will concede to your wishes for the other two pins. That is IF you are declared the winner."

Shrugging letting him know that that worked for me I flipped my staff in the air only to catch it with the other hand, entertaining us with my pyrotechnics.

"Sure, but no backing out and my wishes will only be revealed when I want them too so it could be today or tomorrow or thirty years from now."

His OCD kicked in and that damned eyebrow rose up.

"Fine."

I shook my head at him.

"No, that's not good enough. I need your word."

Acknowledging my demand with a nod of his head he smiled as he picked his staff back up.

"You have my word. Shall we continue?"

"Oh yeah."

This time I attacked him knowing that he was not expecting my blue flamed staff to be thrown at him. He was forced to sidestep to avoid it and when he did I barreled into him. Laughing as I landed on the ground on top of him, giving him a saucy grin as I sat on his stomach.

"Too slow Fluffy. You need to learn to expect the unexpected. Now drop your pants and get up. It's time for the next round."

He growled at me as I hopped up and moved back, picking up my staff that was still glowing with my power. He stood gracefully to his feet shaking his hair back behind him as he reached for the button on his pants and let them drop. It took a Herculean effort to keep my gaze at eye level trying not to allow myself to get distracted. He moved with demon speed, not giving me a chance to attack him again. Counter attacks were put on hold as I blocked his blows.

"_**You are fast, I noticed it before. How long did it take you to harness your power to amplify your speed?"**_

My staff sent off blue flame as I blocked his staff from knocking me on the right.

"_**It was one of the first things that I learned and it came to me naturally. It was the rest that took longer."**_

I changed the position of my staff angling it towards his left rib cage but he was gone before the blow landed. I brought the staff back and laid it across my shoulders, hands dangling on the ends as I watched him move against the other end of the room.

"_**The rest?"**_

He was trying to distract me, but it didn't matter. This entire exercise was a form of distraction for me.

"_**There are many things that I can do that are unheard of; things that shouldn't be able to be done. I can harness power through energy. I can tap into the Earth and will its power to do my bidding. I can summon the elements, and I can call upon the power of my soul, my spirit. Each gift took at least a century to learn and longer to control. I am more then what I seem Sesshomaru and it would not be smart to underestimate me."**_

We stopped pacing and stared at each other. I could tell that he was trying to determine how much of what I claimed was true.

"_**Don't believe me?"**_

He didn't have to say anything. I wasn't expecting him to answer, so I just showed him. I summoned water to me as I allowed my staff to fall to the ground its blue flame gone. I held my hands in front me palms facing each other as a ball of water started to form in between. The water gave off a vibrant blue color as it swirled in a wild dance of power. When the ball was roughly the size of a dodge ball I pushed my hands forward sending it flying into Fluffy's chest. Knocking him down again; within seconds I commanded the water to freeze. It surrounded him, creating a barrier that kept him pinned to the ground. A ferocious growl ripped through him as he struggled to get free.

I kneeled next to him, angling my head to the side with lips quirked.

"So that would make two pins down and one favor that you now owe me."

I laughed as he struggled harder to free himself, which I knew would not take long so I moved back a few steps and picked up my abandoned staff that was now dormant and returned it to the rack. I didn't have to wait long as I heard his acid melting the ice surrounding him. I stayed still as he came at me, letting his hand wrap around my throat and push me against the wall. I landed with a hard thud. There was a slight sting on my cheek and I realized that I had gotten sliced with the daggers that were hung along the wall.

I stiffened as his lips closed in on me. When his tongue darted out to trace the line of blood off my cheek I shivered in delight. My hormones were already on fire and now they were a raging inferno. Without realizing it I found that my hands were clenched on his shoulders as he continued to trail hot kisses against my jaw. I wanted to moan when I felt his hot breath against my ear.

His hand loosened around my throat and his thumb moved in gentle circles on the hollow at the base. When his head dipped down and replaced his thumb a whimper escaped from my lips. Goose bumps ran across my flesh as his claws traced random patterns on my arm. I got lost in the sensations for a moment, letting myself enjoy this moment before we got back to sparring.

My eyes closed and when his head dipped further to gently bite down on my hardened nipple a spasm of pleasure rocked through me, making it feel like the world was spinning for just a brief moment, and when I opened my eyes I realized one thing. I was staring up at the ceiling of the dojo. I was laid flat out on my back with Sesshomaru staring at me with a cocky smile.

"That would be one for me Miko."

I glared at him while screaming through our link.

"_**That's cheating dog!"**_

I grinned when I saw him wince in pain as if I were yelling right next to his delicate ears. He narrowed his eyes, his golden color no longer mixed with the crimson of his beast.

"_**It was never against the rules. You'll have to be more specific in your rule giving next time."**_

I didn't reply instead I just looked at him keeping my expression blank as my devious little mind turned. I wanted to laugh but I refused to give him any inkling of what I was up to. I could feel his power climbing, his aura trying to engulf me. It burned but I ignored it. My powers rose up to dance with his; our colors swirling in a vortex of multicolored hues. Our hair lifted and fluttered together with the electricity of our powers weaving around us. I wrapped my legs around his waist holding him tight. Even as our powers played around us I called more to me letting it settle over my skin like a blanket. I raised a finger and slowly ran it along his cheek watching as it left blue arcs of light following its trail.

He shivered as his eyes closed and a pleasured growl vibrated against my chest. I touched a finger tip against the base of his neck and another blue arc traveled across the path my finger had set. The growl deepened and became a sensual purr. I tightened my hold on his waist with my legs and bucked my right hip causing him to flip onto his back with me sitting on top again. He didn't even open his eyes. His hands were fisted in my hair and the purring still vibrated through him with every touch of my fingers.

I leaned in close and in a breathy whisper I brought his attention to our positions.

"That would make three Fluffy; I win. See two can play at your games."

His eyes popped open and after a confused glance he frowned.

"Hmm, I see. You have proven that you are very good at distracting me, but you still need to take off something. It is after all only fair."

I smiled down at him.

"And you now owe me two favors."

"Hn"

_Hn? What in the hell is that suppose to mean?_

I voiced the thought which caused him to shrug.

"Really Sesshomaru.'Hn' is not an answer. We are going to have to work on your vocabulary."

He chuckled as he swatted my butt.

"Yes I owe you two favors, but I have decided that I'm going to pick what comes off of you and I am going to enjoy removing it."

His power flared against mine and the warmth covered me from head to toe in delighted pleasure. His claws traced circles against the flesh of my arm and I shivered.

"Oh and how would you enjoy removing my clothing Sesshomaru?"

My voice sounded husky even to my own ears. I trailed another finger down his bare chest eliciting a rough moan from him as the blue light flickered across his skin; my power causing shocks through his body. He arched slightly as I trailed my finger lower and swirled it around his belly button.

"I am going to enjoy pulling your clothes off with my teeth Little Miko."

He hissed through gritted teeth. I laughed even as my body trembled at his words.

"So what is it that I should remove Fluffy?"

His smile turned devilishly wicked as he ran a claw against the black material of my modified slayer uniform.

"I would love to remove this particular item and leave the rest on."

I could not stop my eye brow from rising. That would leave me with the braces and the braided belt skirt and my dagger. He was in the mood for a little kinkiness and I found that to be absolutely delicious.

"Uh huh, so what are you waiting for then?"

He slid his hands from my hair to my neck, grabbing me and yanking me forward until our lips met in a searing kiss. He rolled us until I was under him without our lips loosing contact. He took his time, savoring the moment. He moved one of his hands until he had my left breast cupped in his palm and I pulled away from his mouth as my body arched in sensations. The buzzing in my head was a muted sound against the furious beating of my heart. He created a path of scorching kisses down my neck, nibbling at my throat and then descended to valley between my aching breasts.

The buzzing in my head became a loud explosion. My eyes shot open and with a gasp I shoved Sesshomaru off of me. I was on my feet, grabbing my kimono and tossing it on while running out the door before a word could be said. I could hear his growls in the background.

"_**Relax Sesshomaru we'll finish playing later. We have guests. Get dressed and meet me at the front steps."**_

There was a silent pause before he responded.

"_**Who?"**_

His irritation was like an itch at the back of my head but the coldness from his determination was like ice against my skin. I shivered from the effects of our link.

"_**Calm down it's the guys. I figured that we should meet them there rather then having them come look for us and interrupt something that we would be annoyed over."**_

The coldness vanished to be replaced with heated lust.

"_**I'll be there in a moment but don't think that you will escape me tonight. I will still remove you clothing with my teeth."**_

A flush covered my body as I made my way around the house and to the courtyard. Stopping at the top of the stairs I waited for Sesshomaru, when he appeared next to me as cool and arrogant as ever I looked up at him with a sad smile.

"You do realize that things are about to turn into hell on earth don't you?"

He face remained impassive as he stared down the steps and for a moment I didn't think that he would answer.

"Hn."

My lips turned and my smile brightened.

"Hn indeed."

I replied before looking back at the steps, waiting for the next phase in the up coming war.

*******

HA! I finished the chapter! It was difficult because I am in the process of moving but hey it's done now. I was going to do a big awesome fight scene but I think that I'm going to save that for later. I hope you enjoy it and please review people. I love me some reviews!

~~~Nessa~~~


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer:**

_**I do not own or claim the rights to the characters or the original story line of Inuyasha.**_

Previously on chapter 21:

_A flush covered my body as I made my way around the house and to the courtyard. Stopping at the top of the stairs I waited for Sesshomaru, when he appeared next to me as cool and arrogant as ever I looked up at him with a sad smile._

_"You do realize that things are about to turn into hell on earth don't you?"_

_He face remained impassive as he stared down the steps and for a moment I didn't think that he would answer._

_"Hn."_

_My lips turned and my smile brightened._

_"Hn indeed."_

_I replied before looking back at the steps, waiting for the next phase in the up coming war._

**Chapter 22:**

" 'Gome!"

I could hear the holler before I saw them making their way up the last steps. I smiled as they covered the last few feet between us. They halted as they spotted my outfit, but the silence didn't last long. Soon there were catcalls being thrown about just before Inuyasha pushed Miroku out of the way to lift me by my waist and twirl me around.

"Hiya doin' wench? Did you miss us?"

I laughed at his antics and slapped him on the shoulder once he set me down.

"Actually I did miss you guys, as hard as that is to believe."

I turned my eyes to Miroku, Hojo, and Junis assuring myself that they were in one piece before I scanned over the others that stood behind them. Inuyasha slung his arm over my shoulders as he leaned into sniff at my neck. I swatted at him.

"What are you doing puppy?"

He grinned at the name but then frowned as he sniffed me again.

"Why do you smell like Sesshomaru?"

His brow scrunched up in confusion. I elbowed him in the gut causing him to sputter and I grinned.

"Ever heard of sparring puppy? It causes people to be all kinds of close."

His eyes got wide enough to make him look bug eyed and his head whipped back and forth between me and Sesshomaru in disbelief.

"YOU sparred with SESSHOMARU?"

I rolled my eyes at him.

"Yes Inuyasha I sparred with your brother, now stop doing that or you're going to give yourself whip lash."

I turned my gaze away from Fluffy's lunatic brother and moved aside, gesturing with my hands to the others.

"Come on inside. We'll introduce ourselves and have something to eat, after that I have some things that need to be said."

They were clever enough to realize that the serious expression on my face meant business so they all hurried inside and settled themselves down in the living room. I paused before following them in to look at Sesshomaru.

"You're quite, what are you thinking?"

He looked down at me with a gleam in his eyes.

"I do believe that I am going to have to teach my idiot brother a lesson in keeping his hands to himself."

I chuckled as I patted his shoulder.

"Don't worry fluffy, we are all going to be going through some training so you'll have your chance."

I let my hand drop and started walking again but he latched onto my wrist and pulled me into his chest. I looked up in time to have his lips crush against mine in a heated kiss before he released me.

I pressed my fingers to my throbbing lips.

"What was that for?"

He smirked at me as he answered

"Just making sure that you remember."

I could feel the frown pull at my skin as I stared at him in confusion.

"Remember what?"

His smirk tilted higher as he started to walk into the house.

"Remember who it is that makes you scream in pleasure."

I was speechless at his statement before a blush spread across my cheeks.

_Fucking demon and his fucking kisses_

I grumbled inaudible words before entering and closing the door behind me. Everyone went silent as they waited for me to join them. I moved silently about the room until I reached the mantle of the fireplace before looking at them all. My eyes fell upon three females; the first had dark brown hair that was bordering on black that was pulled into a high braid. Her face was narrow, with a pert nose and deep brown eyes and a set of thick lashes. She had a fighters build but at the same time had a soft vulnerable look to her, and she was human.

I felt a stirring in my heart and realized that she looked like someone I had met a very long time ago during my stay at a demon slayer village. I continued my assessment in silence as I moved to the other two females, who were almost identical to each other. Their red hair was cut short to the neck, they had heart shaped faces and very petite forms. The only difference between the two was their eyes. The one on the right had a vivid amethyst coloring and the other had a deep blue color. They were both very beautiful demons. The woman on the right held a little demon it in her arms. His bright red hair was tied back; he wore khaki shorts and a collard blue shirt. His little paws twitched back and forth in his sleep and my heart turned at the sight of him.

I nodded at them all and introduced myself.

"I am Kagome the keeper of this shrine and you are welcome in my home. I'm not sure what you have been told and I'm not going to counter any of what has been said. Instead I will tell you of my story, how I came to be and what is about to take place. You can choose to believe me or not, but all that I say will be the truth. If you stay then you risk your lives because I can not guarantee that I will be able to keep you all alive, but if you go you risk your lives anyway and become slaves to Naraku's will. In my experience it is better to die free than to live as a slave. I will not force any of you, that is not my place. I will tell you that in this war we will not be alone; there are others who will fight with us and it will be a surprise that we have on our side. I know that this is not news that you wanted hear so soon after arriving but it can't be helped. We were already attacked once while you were gone, so our location has been found out. Soon we will move somewhere safe but I must prepare before we travel. Now that I have that out of the way what are your names?"

Miroku moved until he was almost shoulder to shoulder with the human woman. He placed a hand behind her back and pushed her forward towards me.

"Kagome, this is Sango she's a rebel fighter that has been with us for a little over two years."

She inclined her head at me in greeting but didn't say a word. There was obviously something that she wanted to say but for some reason was holding back.

_Oh well, she'll ask when she's ready._

Miroku pointed his chin at the other two and smiled deviously at them.

"And those two are our terrible twins. Starting from right to left Mae and the little one in her arms is Shippo. They are mate and child to Junis, and the one on the left is Chiyo. Where one goes then so does the other. If you ask me they have some sort of mental disorder that makes the stick together like glue."

Chiyo flipped him off and he started laughing. She was my kind of girl. As I looked her over again I realized that she had something hidden within her that was calling to me. I stared at her so hard that felt like I was falling into her. Our spirits were reaching for each other. I pulled back in surprise.

_A Miko, she's got the power of a true Miko. _

A flood of happiness at the unexpected surprise washed through me. The power was lying dormant, hidden beneath her demonic aura but it was there ready to be used if she made the choice.

"Kagome?"

It took a minute to realize that Junis was tapping me on the shoulder. I shook my head from its thoughts and turned a bright smile on him.

"I'm alright Junis, sorry I was thinking. Why don't we all get something to eat? It's going to be a long night and I'd rather not do it on an empty stomach. Hojo, will you show the girls to the kitchen? There's food in the fridge that needs to be reheated but it'll do in a pinch. Once we've all eaten we'll settle down by the fire and story time will begin."

Hojo nodded and moved to do my bidding with the girls silently trailing behind him. I didn't blame them for their silence. I was someone unknown to them, they've been placed into a dangerous situation and now they are further risking their lives by staying here. No I don't believe that I will hold their silence against them. They had a lot to think about. I turned towards Sesshomaru and caught him staring at me as if he had a question that he couldn't ask just yet.

"_**What's on your mind?"**_

He shrugged the movement all but unnoticeable except to me.

"_**I know that I have been trying to get you to speak about your past for some time now but I am not sure that I want you to revisit something that hurt you so much, with so many as witnesses."**_

I stared at him in wonder.

_Fluffy was actually showing concern for me? I must be delusional._

His lips tilted slightly at my thought.

"_**I am only concerned because I want all of your attention tonight."**_

_Figures that he would say something like that. _

"_**You are an arrogant asshole, but thanks for the concern no matter the reason."**_

His mental chuckle rang through my head causing delicious little shivers to crawl down my spine.

"_**Go away fluffy, people are starting to stare."**_

"_**And I care why?"**_

I did the mental equivalent of an eye roll and returned my attention to the guys.

"I'm sorry for the not so warm home coming but things need to start moving. We've lost time with your delay."

I held up a hand to ward off their reasons. I wasn't here to judge them.

"No need to explain, I am not blaming you I am simply stating a fact. Naraku knows where we are and he knows what I am. We no longer have time to play with. There are things that must be said, things that you need to know because everything plays into this future. If we want to survive then we must learn from the past. I am glad that you are home but soon we must abandon this place and we must be prepared when we do. Go on in and eat,"

I leveled them all with a stare that screamed that I needed to be alone for a moment.

"You to Sesshomaru. I need a moment to myself."

He stared at me for a long while before nodding his head in assent.

"Hey! Since when do you guys get along? What happened to the whole 'I'm going to sew your mouth shut demon'? I was really, really looking forward to that."

My head dropped and I brought my hand to rub at my forehead. I wasn't sure if I wanted to laugh or strangle the idiot. Luckily I didn't have too. Sesshomaru walked by him and snagged him by the collar of his shirt dragging him as he walked into the kitchen. Everyone else followed along.

"Hey damn it let me go! Sesshomaru I'm not playing let me go!"

There was a chorus of giggles coming from the kitchen and then a loud thump that ended with full on laughter from everyone, but there was no more yelling coming from Inuyasha. The humor in it had me chuckling. I took a few moments for myself, trying to get the knots in my stomach to untie. When I felt better in control of my emotions I followed them into the kitchen and joined them for an early dinner.

I was surprised to find during dinner that eating with this group of individuals was not a hardship for me. Although I was a bit restrained as is my nature it still had a feeling of family.

_Some thing that I have not had in ages. _

I found myself developing attachments to them all and although it was an odd feeling to form a bond so quickly I knew deep down that this is what was meant to be. These people were meant to be a part of my life and my destiny.

Once we had eaten we all settled down in the living room. A fire was shedding its warmth throughout the room. I sat down on the cushions resting by the fire place and eyed them all as I began my tale.

"There are a few things that you need to know about me. Once I start I warn you not to interrupt, it is not an easy thing to reveal the story of one's soul to people and I would rather have it told before questions are asked."

I paused as I made sure that they understood what I was saying.

"I was not born of this time. I am centuries old, born before the Dark Wars between demons and mikos. I was in the war, battling along with my sisters. I was a True Miko, one who was born to the path of light and spirit. I was blood sister to the one who caused the war. I was naïve and I was vengeful, so much so that I caused the corruption of my own soul. Tainted so dark that those of the darkness wanted me on their side or destroyed, but even then I had my own mind and my sister knew that I would never agree to such a thing, so through deceit she turned our people against the demon kind and plotted to destroy me. She almost succeeded and I carry the scar to this day as a constant reminder of her betrayal, but that is not the story that you need to hear."

I took a deep breath before speaking, trying to calm the dread that formed at the pit of my stomach.

"There was a legend amongst my people of a Savior. Each story was different; the only thing in common was that there would be a savior. The legend was never specific and no one ever knew where it came from but they relied heavily on it. It was because of this legend that my own sister plotted against me. She was a natural leader, strong and beautiful. At one time she was the gentlest person you would have ever met, but over the years she grew distant, more temperamental. We never suspected that she had lost her soul to the darkness. I did not know that I was the supposed savior until it was almost too late. I was born with a very powerful jewel in my body. The jewel is neither dark nor light. It is simply power, it is the user that corrupts the jewel, not the other way around. I had tainted it so much that any who held the jewel after me depending on their desires would become more powerful then you could ever imagine.

In her attempts to get the jewel she ran her sword through me, her intent was to kill me. The jewel, once I became aware of it began to call me, beckon me to the darkness that I had tainted it with. I struggled and nearly killed myself with the power play but in the end I managed to absorb the jewel into my soul. Merge it with my being, taking it out of the hands of darkness forever. From that moment on, I was no longer human, yet I was not demon. I simply existed as other. I was twenty five at the time, and I have not aged a day since then. It was during one of my travels that the story of the legend was brought to light. I will not go into how, it is not something that I will share but it is the story of the Seer and her sacrifice."

I looked at the faces around me. Each one held a look of either awe or disbelief. A sad sigh escaped my lips but I pressed on, tumbling into the story of the Seer.

******* Legend of Kagome's Soul*******

**The wind's fury howled through the cold night bringing with it the echo of thunder that streaked the sky. The creaking of the rocking chair bounced through the cave, as the fire cast its glow against the walls. The chill that had seeped into my old bones refused to leave even with the warmth of the fire so close. Another shiver tore through me as the wind howled once more. Setting my tea to one side with a sad sigh, there was no point of drinking something that would not warm me; I pushed away from the chair and slowly got to my feet. Every part of me felt strained, tense, as if in anticipation of some unknown event. Holding the fur that was wrapped around my shoulders tighter I slowly made my way to the mouth of the cave that I have called home for the last sixty years of my life. Leaning against the wall I watched the sky as it played its havoc upon mankind. **

**The foreboding that had been with me since this morning clenched around my heart causing me to gasp at the pressure it caused. Resting my hand against the furious beating of my heart I gulped in air to try to ease the pressure. I knew why I was feeling this way; it was the vision that had plagued me for the last year. Each time I fell into that vision the destruction and death that came with it became more and more unbearable. The path that led to that future needed to be changed. Something had to be done and it seemed that the only person that was able to do anything about it had yet to be born. It was very frustrating to be a seer, to know the future but not be able to stop what would happen. I could feel my face pull in a frown as lightning struck ground very close to me. I turned my face to the sky, the frown still in place. **

"**Alright, quit your bitching. I hear you and I have a proposal to make so get down here."**

**Rain fell against my skin through the mouth of the cave as another streak crossed the sky.**

"**You are brave to speak to us in such a way."**

**I did not turn immediately; I was too old to be in a rush. **

"**Bravery has nothing to do with it. I have lived a full life and one of my greatest joys is being able to be ornery, if you have a problem with it then strike me down, but as you have yet to do that then you obviously are aware that what I have to offer is of importance."**

**All that could be heard was the crackling of the fire behind me; I turned slowly and found myself staring at a woman with long brown hair that fell in waves behind her back. Deep green eyes that shined with the light of the fire stared at me in contemplation. Her forest green gown flowed around her as if caught in some invisible breeze. **

"**Which one are you?"**

**She smiled at my question.**

"**I go by different names but you may call me Ame-No-Mi-Kumari, I am the water goddess. Why have you called me down here Seer?"**

**My brow rose but I said nothing as I moved past her to warm myself by the fire. I could feel her gaze on me as I watched the flames lick across the burning logs. **

"**I have seen a future that should never happen."**

**I glanced at her to see her reaction to my words, but her face showed no emotions to my statement. **

"**I have called you down here to make a proposal. In my visions there is one who is capable of stopping the path of destruction that the future holds, but she is not born yet. I…feel connected to her."**

**Ame-No-Mi-Kumari nodded her head, her eyes sparkling with knowledge. **

"**I have had more then enough time to think on the reasons as to why I feel such a deep connection to her."**

**I hesitated for only a moment, waiting to see if the water goddess would say something, but when nothing came from her I forged ahead.**

"**We share the same soul, but it is more then just reincarnation. There is something more to the soul than was there before, something new. So I pondered how it could be possible to be both an old and new soul. My only conclusion is that the gods had a hand in her creation."**

**A blinding smile lit the goddess' face, but she still made no move to speak. **

"**Why won't you just tell me what it is that you want from me?"**

**It was almost painful, knowing that I was the plaything of the gods.**

"**Free will."**

**It was the only thing that she was going to say. I knew it. I could feel it. We were standing on the precipice and she was waiting for me to take that last leap of faith. I looked down at my frail hands, my skin wrinkled and spotted with age. All my life I have been known as nothing more than the Seer, I had no true name, at least none that I have been called in a very, very long time. I had no home, no village, and no people that I belonged too. I was an orphan who was more then human in the eyes of others that had met me. There was nothing left here for me except for my solitude and my visions. I had been born with a reason and now it was about to be fulfilled. **

**Breathing in deep I could smell the scent of first dew on the leaves of the forest. The goddess' scent and it calmed me. **

"**Free will you say. Well then I offer my soul to the service of the Gods. Take the wisdom and vision that I have so that the future may be saved."**

**All sounds stopped. The wind quit its wailing, the light show died down, even the crackling of the fire vanished. All that could be heard was the sound of my breathing. Ame-No-Mi-Kumari glided towards me, coming to a stop a few inches from my face. She was taller than I was by a good foot so I had to lean back slightly to stare at her. She peered into my eyes for an eternal moment before smiling.**

"**You have chosen, and now your path is set. Your soul will be harnessed and changed. A new soul created from that of an old one. Gifted by the wisdom and vision of the elder, and merged with a piece of soul from the gods. She will be our gift to the world, a savior if that be her choice. Be warned Seer, for it will be an act of free will, a sacrifice that will save what is and what will be. You have set the path but it will be her that will fulfill it. Do you understand?"**

**Our gazes were locked and in her eyes I saw the swirl of her power as they changed from green to the deepest blue of the sea. I nodded my head in understanding. It would not be my choice but hers to decide the fate of the world. It was a risk that I had no choice but to take. The world needed a savior and she would not be born until I died. **

"**As I said before, I have lived a long and full life, my soul is yours. My choice is made and I will not change my mind."**

**She nodded her head and bent to kiss my forehead. I could feel warmth spread through me from where she pressed her lips until it chased away the cold that was my constant companion tonight. When she pulled away she had a gentle smile and her eyes had returned to their emerald coloring. **

"**It is done, in you there is a new soul readied to be set free, but not born. When you sleep tonight you will pass on from this world. You will be at peace for we will take your new soul and guard it until she who will possess it is born. As this soul is resting it shall grow, connections will be made to the very earth itself. It is with this connection that her survival will be insured. Sleep well Seer, we will see each other soon."**

**And as if she had never been there I was suddenly alone in my cave. I shuddered at the inevitable conclusion that I had just agreed too, but I accepted it. I turned and walked back to the warmth of the fire to rest in my chair once more. The sounds of the world around me had turned back on after the water goddess left and now I rocked myself back and forth listening to the popping from the logs. My eyes fell shut and my breathing slowed. I was not afraid, in fact I felt at peace and when those last few seconds before death claimed me I had another glimpse of the future. It was dark everywhere I looked, until ahead of me there was a silver light. Surrounded by that light was a figure of a man with moon washed hair and eyes as golden as the sun. It disappeared from my sight as quickly as it came and when my last breath escaped my body I knew that there would be salvation from the darkness.**

*******end of legend******

The last words left my lips and I sat in the stunned silence that surrounded me. Thousands of thoughts flowed through me. What did they think? Did they believe me? Will they still stay and fight? So many questions with no answers. The silence stretched on, and I bowed my head in sadness.

_What will happen now?_

**Okay, so don't kill me that I left off there. This chapter is only meant for explanations and this legend needed to be said so yea, there you have it. Tell me what you think people. I got all of one review for the last chapter so I have no idea how that came across. Please, please review. Thanks for keeping up with the story! Until next chapter my darlings. **

**~~~Nessa~~~~**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer:**  
_**I do not own or claim the rights to the characters or the original story line of Inuyasha.**_

_**Previously on Chapter 22:**_

_**And as if she had never been there I was suddenly alone in my cave. I shuddered at the inevitable conclusion that I had just agreed too, but I accepted it. I turned and walked back to the warmth of the fire to rest in my chair once more. The sounds of the world around me had turned back on after the water goddess left and now I rocked myself back and forth listening to the popping from the logs. My eyes fell shut and my breathing slowed. I was not afraid, in fact I felt at peace and when those last few seconds before death claimed me I had another glimpse of the future. It was dark everywhere I looked, until ahead of me there was a silver light. Surrounded by that light was a figure of a man with moon washed hair and eyes as golden as the sun. It disappeared from my sight as quickly as it came and when my last breath escaped my body I knew that there would be salvation from the darkness.**_

_*******end of legend******_

_The last words left my lips and I sat in the stunned silence that surrounded me. Thousands of thoughts flowed through me. What did they think? Did they believe me? Will they still stay and fight? So many questions with no answers. The silence stretched on, and I bowed my head in sadness. _

_What will happen now?_

Chapter 23:

"Liar."

My head snapped up at the comment. My eye's boring into the one who uttered the vile word.

"Hojo, I will tell you now that I do not take kindly to being called such a word."

His head was lowered, resting against his chest, his brown hair kept his eyes out of sight. When he spoke again there was a tremble to the words that were at odds with their meaning.

"You are a liar Miko. How can you, a creature of darkness be a savior of light?"

The anger pumping through my veins threatened to make me lose all my good senses. I could hear Sesshomaru growls growing in volume.

"Watch your tongue Hojo or I'll cut it out for you."

The threat delivered in his chilling voice caused a fearful awareness through the group. I glanced around the room and noticed that everyone stepped back from him, eyes wide in confusion. I could understand their worry, Hojo was such a sweet boy, I would never have thought of him being so cruel. Sesshomaru started walking towards him with deadly intent.

Hojo started to laugh, it was deep, dark, and vicious and completely the opposite of what he was. I was not one to ignore facts so I did the only thing that I knew to do.

"Stop"

I held my hand out towards Sesshomaru, urging him to stop where he was.

"Do you want to see darkness?"

My voice had gone cold and emotionless. I used what I had in me and pulled my power forward, manipulating it to my will. The room dropped in temperature; the light of the fire flickered and then went out. Shadows pulled around me; encasing me in their embrace. I could see and feel the awed fear from the others but I paid it no mind. My focus was on the being in front of me, and when I spoke the dual tones of power rang in my voice like a bell.

"I am not a liar parasite. You know well what I am capable of, and unless you want to feel the pain that you have suffered before then I suggest you release the human before I force you too."

I could see a shiver work its way across Hojo's possessed body, as what was in him fought against my power.

"You remember me then Priestess? How marvelous, I can not wait to get my hands on you. Oh the delicious torment I will reap upon your soul."

I laughed at his words.

"You will be lucky if you survive the encounter; if you come close enough I will strike you down and I will enjoy doing it. What say you Naraku? Are you brave enough to face me again? I did not know you then but I know you now and I will hunt you down. There will be no place for you to hide. You will be punished for the crimes that you have committed."

His answering smile was blasphemous on Hojo's young face. The darkness in me hummed with pleasure at hunting the beast down. Not only for the pain that he has caused humanity but for the pain that he put me through so long ago when he sent assassins after me.

"I look forward to our time together Kagome. Tell me will you be as obedient to me as you were to Lord InuTasiho? I remember the days when you were inseparable. Did you submit to him like a bitch in heat when he took you to his bed?"

A roar of outrage began to work its way through me, but I choked it down. Now was not the time to lose it and I refused to allow anything else to distract me, including Sesshomaru's mental prodding. I slammed the door shut between us.

"You are an idiot to think that I was ever obedient to anyone. I am not some bitch for you or anyone else to dominate. And if you think that you will succeed then you are a fool."

Anger flashed across Hojo's face before disappearing in the same instant.

"You do not know me Priestess, I can be very persuasive."

I snorted in disgust.

"You think that you can out do The General himself? The line of his family will always be superior. If you could not surpass him then, what makes you think that you can do so now even after his death? No parasite, I don't believe that you are thinking straight. And I will be more then happy to knock some sense into that demented mind of yours if you would like."

To add emphasis to my words I caused the chill in the room to drop lower and a freezing wind started to waft through the room. Everyone started to shiver with the cold.

"What are you doing Priestess?"

My lips twisted in a cruel smile.

"What does it feel like Naraku? If you refuse to leave the human alone then I will force you out, by any means necessary."

He took a step back at the cruelty that laced my words. That with the combined tones made him retreat without realizing it.

"You would not hurt the human."

My face was stone like but my words held the menace that he knew I was capable of.

"I will do what must be done to insure safety to those I protect. If I must sacrifice one to save the others then I will."

I held my hands out at my sides with finger stretched as I summoned the elements. Hojo's lips began to turn blue as they trembled in the cold air. I called fire to me and allowed it's warmth to surround the others to protect them from the harsh elements.

"Be gone Naraku. I do not have the patience to deal with you right now and you are annoying me. Who knows what I am capable of when I'm truly annoyed."

With a twitch of my finger Hojo slammed against the wall, his clothes fluttering in the unnatural wind.

The demonic snarl that ripped from his human throat was disturbing but I could feel the strength of Naraku's possession dissipating.

My voice chimed through the room with seductive power.

"Leave here Naraku and do not dare to enter my domain again unless you are prepared for battle."

With one last pathetic snarl the beast was gone. Hojo slumped down to the ground, trembling. I sent the elements away, all but fire and wind. I sent the warmth of a spring breeze to wrap around his form to ease his shivering, and the comfort of a gentle fire burning in the fireplace to give warmth to his bones. When his lips returned to a healthy pink and his trembling stopped I sent the final elements away with a silent thank you.

Ignoring the others and their expressions I made my way to Hojo and knelt by his hurt more then I thought it would to see the expressions of fear on their faces. It was one of the reasons why I stayed away for so long. I couldn't even look at Sesshomaru. A part of my life that I had no intention of revealing had been brought into the open and now Sesshomaru would want explanations. I took an unneeded breath to ease the discomfort in my heart and then placed my fingers against the pulse at Hojo's throat. There was a steady thrum against my fingers and a slight smile tilted my lips.

I answered the unspoken question that hovered through the air.

"He lives."

I could feel the anxiety leave the room as the collective breath they had been holding was released. I leaned forward to press a gentle kiss against his flesh before I stood back up to face the group. When I turned it was as I expected, there was fear in the eyes of those around me.

_What do they expect of me? Had I not just finished telling them of myself?_

The thought passed swiftly carried on the waves of sadness.

"Take him into the guest room so that he can rest."

A glance at Mae was all it took to know that she was on the verge of collapse from the previous cold even though I had sent the warmth to them. I stepped forward with arms outstretched.

"I'll hold him for you if you wish to sit. I will not harm him."

The stab of pain that spiraled through me as she took a gasping breath and stepped away from me clutching her child to her breast nearly drew a mournful plea from my lips but I held it back and dropped my hand. My head tilted down allowing my dark bangs to hide my eyes and the grief that was sure to be swimming in them.

"I'll leave you to decide what you wish to do. I have told you of myself and I can only hope that you can believe in my words. Yes I am powerful, yes I am a warrior, and yes I will do all that is needed to survive and protect those that are mine. I lied to him. I would never bring harm to a human being that was under my protection if I can help it. I will not force you; free will is the right of all species. I will be outside, please take Hojo to the room."

I briefly waved my hand towards the fireplace and a fire blazed to life. The very air stilled behind me in surprise. I straightened my shoulders and walked out of the room. I have bared a part of my soul to them that I have not told anyone in centuries, if they fear me then that is their right but I would not be ashamed of my abilities or who I am.

Once outside I took a deep breath and made my way to the only place that ever eased the pain of my soul. With every step the clouds darkened and moisture built in the air. The rumble of thunder started as I approached the Sacred Tree; fat rain drops pelted against my skin as I knelt down with head bowed fist clenched. Lightning scattered in brilliant lines through the heavens.

"What more can be expected of me? Why me? Why have I been given this burden?"

My head fell back as I turned my face towards the heaven. Streams of rain dripped from my cheeks as I waited for an answer that I knew would never come.

"Have I not done enough; given more of myself then should ever be asked of anyone? How much suffering can I be expected to bare? The love that you gifted me with, taken; the abilities that I hold within me that are a constant source of fear for others always makes me the outcast in this fallen world. How can I help those who reject me?"

My fist clenched tighter in frustration before striking the ground in rage.

"How can only one person change the course of destruction that lies before us?"

The last question was merely a whisper in the raging climate. My hair twisted in wild waves as they danced with the wind.

"_Kagome."_

I heard the call, knew that the tree was reaching for me, but I disregarded it. The turmoil in me was to near a breaking point.

"_Kagome, do not despair child."_

The branches of the tree swayed and lowered until they surrounded me, sheltering me from the rain and wind. Without intending to do it I lost myself to the essence of the tree. She was waiting for me as we melded together.

"_You are not alone in this world child; we have always been with you, watching you. You are the very essence that is worth protecting, and we will never abandon you."_

I could feel my heart clench in agony and joy. Naraku's words still echoing in my mind.

"What if I am so dark that I will cause the very destruction that I am supposed to prevent?"

She dropped to her knees next to me and placed her hand against my drenched cheek.

"_What is dark without light and light without dark? Just because we are light does not make us good just as dark does not always equate to evil. What will happen will happen, but it is our choices that lead us down a different path. Have faith in yourself child even when others do not. We have always had faith in you from the moment of our creation. No matter how this plays out we will always have faith in you."_

Her ghost like fingers tilted my chin up and wiped my cheeks off.

"_I am glad that you have come to us, not only so that we can give you solace but because we have discovered something that may assist you with ruining Naraku's plan. There is a temple, hidden well within the forest that you protect, beyond the barriers and past Koga's village. In it there is power, a talisman that has been buried from before your birth. It is a twin to the one that Naraku holds."_

My attention was now completely on her, everything else was forgotten.

"What talisman does Naraku hold and what does it do?"

She smiled when she saw that I had snapped out of the sadness that had overwhelmed me.

"_The talisman's origins are unknown, what we do know is that the talisman of light is the one that he holds, with its power he is influencing the destruction of the demons. Its twin is known as the talisman of darkness. We do not know what they do, only that they are very old and very powerful. You must find it; you must learn its secrets."_

She reached up and pressed her fingers to my temple and my mind exploded with images. I was running through the deep forest, past Koga's village, through streams and valleys. The wind whipped my hair as I came to a stop in front of a mountain base.

"_This is where you will find the entrance. Hidden from all eyes but yours, you will know what to do when you get there. Make all haste to retrieve it for it will be a great tool to aid you in this war."_

She pulled away and cupped my jaw.

"_You are special Kagome, your soul touched by the Gods, but it is your choices that make you who you are no matter how dark you may be tainted. Remember this always for it will be your guiding light. Now go and know that we will always be watching over you."_

Her words washed over me and even in my hurt and confusion I could feel the comfort and warmth pass from her to me as her arms wrapped around me. With a gentle kiss to my forehead she pulled away.

"_You are not alone in this world child, take comfort in the joys that surround you."_

My lips trembled into a smile.

"Thank you, for everything."

With a nod she smiled and then disappeared. As always, my soul felt more at ease once I pulled away from my connection to the tree. I watched in happiness as the branches lifted and pulled away grazing my cheek in a caress before settling in their previous positions.

Despite feeling more at peace the skies above were still raging, reflecting the turmoil that was like a living thing coiling in the pit of my stomach. I was soaked from head to toe, I hadn't noticed until the first shiver started to rack my body. I leaned against the tree for a moment, speaking aloud.

"There's no point in becoming sick when there is so much to do."

Pushing away I turned with the intention of going back inside but froze at the sight of Sesshomaru. I knew what he wanted, even without sharing his mind. We stared, each of us in a battle to see who would speak first. I drank him in. His hair was dark with the rain, falling like silk down his back and shoulders. My fingers twitched with the urgent need to run them through it. I clenched my fist to keep from following through. I didn't allow my eyes to move past his golden orbs. Figuring that it would be better to give in now and save myself the torment I broke the silence.

"What?"

I couldn't manage to keep the tone sweet, instead it came out rough and threatening.

His eyes bored into me for a few minutes before he decided to answer.

"You knew who we were to him."

There was a calculated coldness to his voice. He was keeping himself detached. He made no move at all, just standing in the same position as the rain pelted against us. The boom of thunder roared above us.

"Yes. His blood line will always be a part of me."

I hesitated before saying more. I wanted to see what his reply would be.

"Were you going to tell me?"

I stared directly into his eyes, making sure that he understood what I was saying.

"No. It was never your business, and it was literally at the beginning of my new life. I have lived a long time, had other lovers since then. I don't ask about your past lovers, so why should I share mine?"

His lips tilted as he nodded.

"Fair enough. Will you tell me?"

My head fell to the side as I contemplated him for a moment.

_Why the hell not? It's already out in the open. _

I let the thought die where it was at. That was just too personal to share, but there were somethings that I could say, to help him understand my past.

I released a breath before I released the skies. The clouds began to shrink and disappear taking the rain with them. A comforting breeze blew as the winds slowed, and the moon was high in the sky. I looked up as the stars came out and shined brightly throughout the heavens.

"He was my Northern star. My rock when my life seemed shattered beyond recognition. I had lost everything in that time, including my humanity. He is what made my life worth living again. I loved him deeply, just as he loved me. He was a great part of my life; my stepping stone in continuing my existence when I had been so bent on ending it."

I kept my eyes glued to the very star I spoke about. I could barley hear him breath.

"I had to given him up. After a century and a half I had to give him up. He had his destiny and I had mine."

I could hear the whisper of his clothing as he moved closer to me, leaning against the tree.

"He never spoke of you."

He kept his emotions reined in. I couldn't tell if he was trying to be hurtful or if he was just wanting to honestly know why he had never heard of me.

"He wouldn't. His memory of me is gone. He was meant for a different life, and that would not have been possible if he remembered. You should know that we all must do things in the life that hurt. Leaving him was one of mine."

I finally lowered my head and faced him. I had to contain the gasp when I truly looked at him. He was breath taking beneath the light of the moon. His moonstone hair gleaming against the backdrop. In that exact moment I had one of those earth shattering moments when I realized that this was the very last vision that the Seer had seen.

_Shesshomaru was the savior, the light at the end of the darkness._

I hit the ground on my knees taking in a shocked breath. I was shaking with the force of my realization.

_This can't be right. Fluffy can't be my savior. I don't even LIKE him._

My chest heaved with the effort to suck in air. I could feel him move towards me at the same time that he prodded against our mental link.

"I'm okay, just tired. I need to sleep."

The lie rolled from my lips as smooth as honey. There was absolutely no way I was going to reveal the truth.

The look that crossed his face told me that he didn't believe me, but instead of saying anything he nodded and bent to pick me up.

"What are you doing?"

He looked down at me briefly and then jumped from the courtyard on the roof and into my window. Once we were inside he placed me back on my feet and went to the bathroom only to return with towels. As he passed the bed he dropped the towels down before coming to a stop in front of me. We stayed silent as he took my clothing off. There wasn't seduction to his touch, it was innocent. He picked up the towel and began to dry my skin working from top to bottom. When he was done he pulled me to the bed and watched as I pulled the covers over me.

"Why?"

He quirked a silvered eyebrow.

"Because you require it. Go to sleep Kagome, I will tell the others that you will be sleeping. They are thinking over what you said and I'm sure that they would allow you to rest."

I grabbed onto his wrist as he turned away.

"What about you Sesshomaru, are you thinking over everything that I said?"

That quirked smile tilted up again.

"You are MINE Kagome. I will not share you with a ghost, though I do respect your wishes to keep that part of your life to yourself. As far as the rest, I already knew that you were powerful. I underestimated how much but I would not have you any other way. You will always be a challenge Little Miko, I will not allow you to escape."

I had another earth shattering moment, but I handled it much better. I only shook a little. I actually cared deeply for Sesshomaru. He may not love me but he does care for me otherwise these actions, these conversations that we have would not happen. I am the only person that he shows his true self around.

"Kagome?"

His voice snapped me out of it.

"What?"

It came out sounding distracted.

"Sleep. I'll be up in a few minutes."

I was still a little shell shocked cause all I could do was nodded my head and smile. I let his wrist go and pulled the covers up to my neck. I heard the door open and close leaving me alone in the room. The thoughts tumbling around in my head didn't have a chance to settle, as soon as my eyes closed I was lost to the waking world, never guessing that I would fall into the arms of darkness too.

Sorry it took forever guys but I got busy. Anyway, I stayed up late just to finish it so I hope that you like it. Anyway, let me know what you think. Please review people. :)

Nessa


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer:**  
_**I do not own or claim the rights to the characters or the original story line of Inuyasha.**_

_**Previously on Chapter 23:**_

_"You are MINE Kagome. I will not share you with a ghost, though I do respect your wishes to keep that part of your life to yourself. As far as the rest, I already knew that you were powerful. I underestimated how much but I would not have you any other way. You will always be a challenge Little Miko, I will not allow you to escape."_

_I had another earth shattering moment, but I handled it much better. I only shook a little. I actually cared deeply for Sesshomaru. He may not love me but he does care for me otherwise these actions, these conversations that we have would not happen. I am the only person that he shows his true self around._

_"Kagome?"_

_His voice snapped me out of it._

_"What?"_

_It came out sounding distracted._

_"Sleep. I'll be up in a few minutes."_

_I was still a little shell shocked cause all I could do was nodded my head and smile. I let his wrist go and pulled the covers up to my neck. I heard the door open and close leaving me alone in the room. The thoughts tumbling around in my head didn't have a chance to settle; as soon as my eyes closed I was lost to the waking world, never guessing that I would fall into the arms of darkness too._

Chapter 24:

Insidious voices called me from within the darkness, beckoning me into their unholy depths.

"Come."

They would tell me over and over again, promising my darkest desires, whispering about freedom and power. Tendrils of inky mist curled themselves around my ankles and legs, pulling me further into the darkness, working their way up my body until they clung to me like vines.

"Come."

They called again, and as a moth is drawn to the flames, so I was drawn to the darkness. My eyes could not see, my hands did not feel, and my heart did not beat, but I could hear. I could hear the horrible screams that came from different directions, I could hear the ghostly whispers of those forgotten and I could hear the trickle of something far off but could not determine what it was. It was an annoying sound.

_Drip, drip, plop. Drip, drip, plop. _

It was distant at first but the further I moved within the blackness the louder it became.

_Drip, drip, plop. Drip, drip, plop._

If I could feel beyond the numbness that had encased my body I would have shivered at the ominous sound.

_What is that?_

The thought was a useless one. I could not move my body to investigate. I was tied to the darkness that pulled me forward. I know I should fight the pull, fight the darkness that surrounded me but I was locked into some unknown trance that I could not break from.

"Come."

That word, that plea to move forward rang through my body rocking me another step. There was something else in front of me. It was far enough away that I could not make out the words that were said but the trickle played into the cadence of the speaker.

"Come."

_Where else would I go?_

I was bound to the darkness as if shackled to its side. We moved forward and my blinded eyes began to see light up ahead; just a speckle of emerald light that squinted back at me. The tendrils wrapped tighter as we got closer to the light. The indecipherable words from before began to take shape.

"That which binds I call you to me,

Blood to blood,

Soul to soul,

Upon this stone I call you to me."

_A spell?_

There was power that formed with the words. I could hear the screeching of invisible winds and the static of the magic that began to ebb and flow to the rhythm of the spell. The tendrils tugged and pulled me forward. The light grew and formed a two way mirror. On the other side I watched as a woman, withered and bent as she worked lifted a gnarled finger at someone who stood out of sight.

"Do not interrupt; this is very ancient and powerful magic that I am harnessing and I don't need the likes of you getting in my way. I've called the binders and have begun the spell, it will take time for them to form, a while for them to seal."

The old woman shrugged to her companion before returning to the stone in front of her.

"The power this talisman holds is beyond the simple concept of light and dark. This talisman is the very light of creation; the creation of all demons. The family that protected this stone believed that it was a direct link to the demon blood lines; a blood stone that was created by the Gods when they breathed life into the demon species. No one knows where the stone was found or where the story originated, but it is a belief that they dedicated their lives to protecting. To use that power to slowly eradicate the demon population is a simple enough matter when you know what you are doing, but what you are asking me to do now is a very delicate and difficult task. It will take time to get it right, but when I do I promise that it will be worth the wait. Have some patience."

There was silence as the woman tilted her head slightly peering to the side. A grin stretched across her cracked lips as she chuckled.

"So long? Well then you should have just a little bit more patience then, two maybe three days and the spell will be complete and at your disposal."

The woman clutched her chest with a gasp before turning her head in my direction as though she knew that I there. My heart clenched as the mirror shattered and the darkness swirled around me encompassing me, dragging me backwards.

My body shot forward as my eyes snapped opened. My gasping breath rattled harshly in the darkened room. Sweat coated my body and my lungs burned from the effort to breathe.

_Fucking visions._

The words were burned into my thoughts. Visions are rarely ever calm and peaceful, no it's just the opposite; they were violent and dark and nearly suffocating in their intensity. I dragged a shaking hand across my forehead as I took deep even breaths in an attempt to control my heart rate. A glance at the bedside clock made me cringe in disgust.

_Three in the morning was a crappy time to be awake. _

Throwing the covers off me I sat up and reluctantly got out of bed and made my way to the shower.

_There was just no way that I was going to lay down again covered in sweat_.

At the first touch of the hot water I sighed in pleasure. Hot showers were almost up there with chocolate in my opinion. When the water turned cold I finally dried off and wrapped myself in a terry robe and went back to the bedroom and to the window. Leaning against the wall I smiled when the breeze fluttered against my skin.

_Wonder where Sesshomaru is?_

_Had he decided to turn against me as the others are deciding to do?_

It irritated me that it hurt to think that he would. Most of the time I didn't even like the demon, he was an ass. I don't like men who are asses; I usually hurt them, not sleep with them.

_So why did it hurt that he wasn't here with me now? _

I deliberately turned my thoughts away from Fluffy, besides I had more to think about now that the vision decided to railroad me tonight. The question as to how the demons were dying off has been answered, the talisman is the key. Now there were more questions without answers. Where did the talisman of light come from, and how and when did Naraku get his hands on it, and what is he doing with it now?

My hand rubbed at my temples as the questions turned over and over in my head.

_Sesshomaru should hear about this_.

A frown stretched across my skin at the thought. For so long I was alone, making decisions, living my life. Now when I'm troubled I turn towards the demon, it was starting to get on my nerves. I wasn't going to share the vision yet, there would be no point to it, and yet I wanted to run and involve Fluffy.

_It was enough to make me gag, and where the hell is he?_

My head was aching and I didn't want to aggravate it by trying to touch his mind. Instead with a fed up groan I moved away from the wall and exited my bedroom. Silently I made my way downstairs. No sounds met my ears as I crossed the hall to the living room where I found Sesshomaru stretched out on the couch asleep. Tenderness swamped me as I knelt next to him. I picked up the book that lay on his chest and placed it on the table before bringing my hand to his cheek.

"Sesshomaru. Wake up."

I patted his cheek slightly as I called him again.

"Sesshomaru."

His eyes fluttered and opened. A smile stretched his lips as warmth flooded his eyes.

"What's wrong?"

I chuckled as I shook my head at him.

"You fell asleep on the couch; get up."

I held out a hand to help him up. His large hand covered mine and as I pulled against him he pulled down which caused me to stumble and fall forward onto him. His fingers picked up strands of my wet hair and toyed with the ends as he pressed a kiss to my lips.

"Why a shower at this hour?"

His breath fanned against my skin which sent a shiver of desire straight to the pit of my stomach. I pushed up against his chest and straddled him so that I could look at him as we spoke.

"Woke up from a dream and I needed a shower. You weren't there."

The last words sounded a little bit resentful. I wanted to take them back as soon as I said them. The demon knew me well because he didn't mention it. Instead he smiled at me as his hands traced over my skin. I leaned into the touch.

"What was the dream about?"

Despite my earlier irritating thoughts about sharing I wasn't ready to explain what I had seen. The vision was just a piece of the puzzle that was still in shambles. The words of the spell echoed at the back of my head and caused a shiver to crawl over my skin. Sesshomaru released my hair and pulled me into his warmth.

"Kagome?"

I closed my eyes as I inhaled him trying to keep myself from digging too much deeper into the vision.

"It was just a dream Fluffy. Don't worry about it."

A low growl rumbled against my chest.

"Do not call me that idiotic name."

I glanced up at him studying the arrogant tilt of his chin as he peered down at me.

_How can he manage to look so regal while lying on the couch still rumpled from sleep?_

I rolled my eyes at him.

"Not a chance Fluffy and don't even start on the whole 'Lord Sesshomaru' bit either cause I'm not getting into one of those conversations with you."

His eyebrow went up.

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean."

_Yeah right. Like he doesn't remember our many annoying debates as we waited for the others to return. _

"And as I recall you are the most obstinate person I have ever met. You disobey me at every turn and take joy in irritating me. I have found that it is better for my sanity if I just give up on you ever using my title."

I burst out laughing.

"You do realize that it's disrespectful to laugh. Normally I would kill anyone who would offer up such disrespect, so why is it that you still live?"

I rolled onto the floor clutching my stomach as tears leaked from the corner of my eye. He sounded so annoyed with himself. As if he just couldn't understand his own actions. I understood his feelings; I often wondered why I hadn't killed him yet either.

"Please Fluffy...stop. It hurts."

I gasped between peels of laughter.

"Woman, have you lost your mind? Why are you cackling like a hyena?"

He leaned over to stare at me in irritation. I hiccupped as I tried to regain my composer, after a few moments I was able to sit up on the floor still holding my aching sides as I stared up at him.

"You're an idiot, but then so am I. Stop thinking so much about it Fluffy; for now it is what it is, what's the point in analyzing it? We both don't want to feel what we do, we both would like to strangle each other, but for some reason this is working for us in a very disturbing way. For tonight let's decided to resolve what we have after the war is won."

I could see the tension and confusion leave him as he nodded at me. Moving into a sitting position he leaned forward and picked me up until I was standing between his spread legs. His head moved forward until it rested against my stomach.

My fingers tangled in his hair; my nails scraping lightly against his scalp. We stood there in silence. His breath fluttering against me and the strands of his hair falling like silk against my fingers. After some time I began to feel my exhaustion from the days events as well as the vision and I reluctantly pulled myself away from him. At his questioning glance I grabbed his hand and pulled him up.

"It's been a long night and I'm asleep on my feet. Let's go to sleep Sesshomaru."

He brought his fingers to my cheek for a moment before he nodded. We made our way to the bedroom in silence, each of us willing to just leave all problems and questions for a later time. Once we were inside with the door closed and locked we undressed each other with hushed understanding. Right now, there wasn't a need for words. This was just a simple joy, to be able to touch and caress without expectations, without complications or questions; to just lie down and curl into each other sharing our warmth with each other throughout the night. While we held onto one another, I had no worries about the past or present. The future was for another day, but tonight was for us.

Please don't kill me for the delay. I've had a very active life here recently and it was difficult to find time to write. Of course it didn't help that every time I tried to start this chapter an entirely different chapter came out…I'm talking like end of the story chapters. It was very annoying but I did get some good stuff out of it. I know that this chapter is short but think of it like a filler chapter. I still have some writing to go before I catch up to the ending that's in my head so we are not done yet people. Again, I hope that you like the story so far and please review guys, I like my reviews. They make me feel happy. Lol.

~~~~Nessa~~~~


	25. Chapter 25

_**Disclaimer:**__  
__**I do not own or claim the rights to the characters or the original story line of Inuyasha.**_

_**Previously on Chapter 24:**_

_"You're an idiot, but then so am I. Stop thinking so much about it Fluffy; for now it is what it is, what's the point in analyzing it? We both don't want to feel what we do, we both would like to strangle each other, but for some reason this is working for us in a very disturbing way. For tonight let's decided to resolve what we have after the war is won."_

_I could see the tension and confusion leave him as he nodded at me. Moving into a sitting position he leaned forward and picked me up until I was standing between his spread legs. His head moved forward until it rested against my stomach._

_My fingers tangled in his hair; my nails scraping lightly against his scalp. We stood there in silence. His breath fluttering against me and the strands of his hair falling like silk against my fingers. After some time I began to feel my exhaustion from the days events as well as the vision and I reluctantly pulled myself away from him. At his questioning glance I grabbed his hand and pulled him up._

_"It's been a long night and I'm asleep on my feet. Let's go to sleep Sesshomaru."_

_He brought his fingers to my cheek for a moment before he nodded. We made our way to the bedroom in silence, each of us willing to just leave all problems and questions for a later time. Once we were inside with the door closed and locked we undressed each other with hushed understanding. Right now, there wasn't a need for words. This was just a simple joy, to be able to touch and caress without expectations, without complications or questions; to just lie down and curl into each other sharing our warmth with each other throughout the night. While we held onto one another, I had no worries about the past or present. The future was for another day, but tonight was for us._

**Note:**

**I am so sorry about the late, ok very late chapter. What can I say people...writer's block sucks. I really did try and this chapter is the result. Let me know what you thinks everyone!**

**~~~~Nessa~~~~~**

**Chapter 25:**

I remember when I was a young girl and I used to sneak out to look up at the stars. Beautiful flames that scattered the sky drawing me to them, pulling me forward from my soul. I could never get enough of them. Every night I would go to the valley at it's highest point and lay down against the sweet smelling grass. Serenity, warmth and wonder would fill me making my breath freeze in my lungs and joy course through my body.

_Home. Peace. _

A sense of belonging wrapped around me as I would inhale the scent of the earth around me; feeling it beneath my fingers. The very ground would always seem to throb as if it had a heartbeat.

_I missed that feeling_.

I look at the sky and struggle to find the peace that used to come so easily. I touch the ground and my soul weeps when I feel beyond the earths welcome. The cries of those lost, of those who bleed upon the earth and in turn make the earth scream as she bleeds as well. The sorrowful sound powerful as it echos within my own body, ripping at my heart.

_Calling for help. _

The wind carried with it whispered pleas. If I looked into the faces of my not so certain companions I would see the exhaustion and hope for an end to this way of life.

_Another plea for help_.

Every where I go I encounter it. It is the reason why I'm now hiding in my dojo. The only light came from the moon shining through the open windows creating a web of light and shadow through out the room. My breaths were deep and even; calm despite my wayward thoughts. Clearing my head and taking another breath I let myself go completely. Tapping into the power but not drawing from it. As strands of my hair floated around me from the current of power I opened my eyes and watched as the walls surrounding me fell away.

Everything that was always there still existed but more vibrant. Swirls of deep melting colors brought rich clarity to what was hidden to others. Life throbbed with each passing moment. My soul ached, cried to join in the dance of colors and although I caution that many would go mad if they lose themselves here, I was not like most.

I took a moment to place a concealment spell around the dojo before I peeled away several seals that contained my soul. Light exploded through the room merging with the tapestry of colors tumbling around me. The air hummed an ethereal melody that had my neck hairs standing. Power caressed my skin in welcome, ecstasy filled me, every feeling magnified by this realm.

I swam in the life that was nearly tangible; relishing the shivers that tripped through my sense. A tremble in the air made me turn my minds eye slightly to the left where the path led to the shrine. The aura that was making its way towards the dojo was flaring every now and then as if in agitation.

_So one of them has finally decided to face me._

By the feel of the aura this would be an interesting conversation. I breathed deeply as I reigned myself in. One by one the seals were replaced; the light in the room receded leaving me in the shadowed light once again. Another deep breath and I released my connection and the kaleidoscope of colors melted away leaving me with an emptiness that was almost heartbreaking.

Focusing on my breathing I remained as I was, back straight, legs under me and hands resting lightly against my knees. It had been three weeks of tension filled days as everyone, with the exception of Fluffy, avoided me. They would of course greet me and form the simplest of conversations when needed, but other than that they would avoid me whenever possible.

The days were spent training, honing skills that would be needed in the fight to come. None would train with me, which was fine as I preferred to train alone. Most times I hardly see Sesshomaru anymore except in the evenings when we all came together as we went over plans. Late into the night Sesshomaru would gather me in his arms and made me forget the outside world for just a little while, and then the sun would rise and the routine would start all over again.

Each day I was left wondering when the others would finally approach me. Everyday I was surprised that they would still be there despite their uncertainty of me. Everyday I felt pride in their courage and pain at their fear of me. Soon we would meet Koga at the barrier. A barrier I had yet to tell everyone exactly would I tell them?

_By the way guys, a long time ago I participated in the creation of barrier that protected demons. Kept them from the outside world. A paradise of forest that was untouched by man and inhabited by demons of the ancient way that no one knew of. Surprise! _

I snorted at the thought. Knowing how that would go it would be easier to simply let them find out when we got there. I was anxious for us to be on our way. I needed to get my group onto safer territory. We needed more time to strengthen ourselves, our defense, and our ability to trust each other in battle and going beyond the boundary is the only way I knew of to allow us that. The urgency to do this increased by the minute. The dreams were coming every night now. Not visions exactly, I no longer can see anything when I dream. I was always surrounded by darkness and voices. Whispers of dark pleasures, freedom to do what I will without regret or guilt.

Promises of blood and death, pain and pleasure so dark that my skin crawls. Wicked thoughts caressing and intertwining with me until I no longer knew if they were my thoughts or the whispers. Always I fought it and found my way back to the light that seemed to be fading with each dream. Every morning I woke feeling as though I left something behind, or rather something was being denied to me, but I could not put my finger on it. Sesshomaru knew of my nightmares and there were many nights that he would stay up all night just holding me. Protecting me in the only way he could, by making sure he was there to wake me up if I cried out.

The sliding of the door broke my thoughts as I looked up at Chiyo. Her face glared down at me from her position above me. Her hands at her hips with fist clenched, frustrated energy snapping around her. She huffed as she stood there. The way her skin was flushed with an almost red coloring from the blood pumping fiercely through her system combined with her white jeans and blue sweater reminded me of an angry smurf. The description would have made me snicker if the sudden lashing of her power against mine hadn't pissed me off.

_Time to teach little girls a lesson in manners._

Calmly standing I answered her challenge. My aura flared and the blue black flames of my power erupted and circled around her trapping her demonic aura. It whipped in frenzied waves around her as she tried to break free. I willed the circle closer to her, making her own power strike back at her, and smaller still until her arms were pinned to her side and she was forced to draw her aura back into herself. I poured my power into that circle until sweat beaded at her forehead and her chest heaved with her panting.

"You can break free you know. There's nothing stopping you but yourself."

She growled at me in anger.

"Chiyo listen to me. I don't know why you're angry with me, but I'm not trying to hurt you. Breathe. Collect your thoughts. Reach deep into yourself, beyond the demon, beyond your thoughts and my voice. There's color there, do you see it?"

She trembled with anger as she stared at me. I would not provide her any other assurances except for my calm appearance.

_This would be a lesson in trust._

"I will not hurt you, but I will not release you either. Listen to what I'm telling you or you'll be in there a long time."

Her lip lifted as she bared her teeth.

"The others will coming looking."

I laughed.

"Do you think that they could come in here without my permission? I'm a Miko of great power and this is MY shrine, so I say again. You WILL be here a long time if you persist in being stubborn. Remember what I said as you stand there. Reach deep, focus."

I sank down to my knees assuming the same position I had been in when she first attacked me and fell into a light meditation as I waited for her curiosity to overcome her aggression. I cracked an eye open, and was not surprised to see Chiyo boring holes into me as she stood frozen in her own personal bubble of hell...

_or would that be heaven considering it was a bubble of purity? _

Shrugging the question away as unimportant because either way it was hell to her, I proceeded to ignore her for however long it took for her to try and break free.

"You could have killed him. Why would you take that risk?"

Hours later my concentration altered and focused back on Chiyo as her question broke through my meditation.

"There are always risks Chiyo. Some you avoid some you don't. Naraku took Hojo in order to tap into a weakness he presumes I have. I can not and will not allow him to see me cower or to lose strength both physically and emotionally. To do so could cause our enemy to have an advantage over me, which I also could not allow. Yes, it was a risk, but it was a calculated one. I am very good at being what I am and what I do. I don't take risks foolishly."

Silence blanketed the room as I finished.

"Why haven't you killed me for attacking you?"

I smiled.

"You're young. Impulsive. You needed a lesson but not death. I am not cruel Chiyo, power and the unknown are not always evil. I simply am. I follow my own rules in life; be kind and good to the best of your abilities, protect those around you. I do not set out to hurt people, but at the same time I will defend and protect and fight when needed. I am not docile and I am not tamed in any sense of the word, if I was I would be useless in this fight."

She nodded as if coming to a decision. She closed her eyes and inhaled as she began to center herself. I knew by experience that it would be a long time before she would find that well of power in her soul. So as she traveled within herself I adjusted my position and waited as she found a missing part of herself that she never knew existed.

My eyes opened at the gasp in front of me. Chiyo's lips were slightly parted as her breathing deepened. The air around her seemed to thicken, Her demon was making its presence known as she touched on something that it did not like. Chiyo's eyes flew open and their color burned a deep red as her demon fought for control. Her panting roughened into a growl.

"Be calm Chiyo. Your are mistress of your beast, control her. Do not fear what you have found. Accept it as a part of yourself and so will your beast. If you fail in this then it will destroy you both."

I watched as she dragged in air to her starving lungs trying to regain balance over her beast even as she tried to accept the foreign energy that she had found.

"Wha..what is it?"

I smiled as I answered her.

"Your spirit. Your soul. The lost part of your heritage. Call it forward Chiyo, do it now."

I tightened my circle around her as she took one final breath before blue exploded from her at the same time that the red aura of her demon did. The colors fought for dominance, swirling and circling each other until their lines bled together becoming an iridescent lavender. It danced around her in joyful waves and when it touched the edges of my barrier it shattered the circle around her in brilliant sparks.

She stared at me in awe as I released my own purity and allowed it to mingle with hers. When our auras met they sang a tune so hauntingly beautiful it brought chills to our skin. It was a sense of welcoming, a sense of sisterhood. A wondrous feeling that I have not been a part of since before the dark wars. My soul wept at the sensation. I heard Chiyo's delighted cry and it echoed in my own body. Our emotions and sensations bounced from one to the other as it crested and hummed. We merged and discovered each other in a fundamental way that it took years for others to do. The melody of our joining gave one sharp crystalline ring before our auras receded back into our bodies.

Chiyo fell to her knees in front of me, tears falling from her eyes. I reached out to take her hand.

"A new star dawns this night, from breath to death, to shine its light. I welcome you Demon, Miko, Sister."

She clasped onto my hand as though I was her anchor in this world.

"So much pain. Lifetimes of it. You've been so alone, how can you bare it?"

My heart wrenched at her words.

"I bare it because I must. What other choice do I have?"

She shook her head.

"So many have turned away from you, just like we have been doing. All you have done for us, all the pain and loss that you have suffered and no one knows it. No one stands by your side. That is a horrible way to live. And it makes us, those that you protect, monsters for turning away from you. I am so sorry."

She let my hand go as she bowed against the floor.

"Thank you Miko-sama for your dedication in our protection. Thank you for your sacrifices even though we are unworthy of them."

"Chiyo, don't bow to me. Sit up."

She lifted herself and mirrored herself to my position.

"Now that you have discovered your Miko power it is your choice to learn to use it. Is that your choice?"

I knew her answer before she replied. The excitement on her face was like a bright beacon in the darkened room.

"Yes please. I would like to learn."

"Then I will be your teacher. I will not be easy on you and I promise that you will work harder in this then you have in anything else. The power that we hold as Mikos is spiritual, and spiritual power once released can be very difficult to contain. From this moment on you will refer to me as Miko-sama or Teacher but never anything else, until the time that I give you permission to do so. Tomorrow morning I will have traditional miko clothing for you to wear. While you are training you will wear your miko attire. I expect you to meet with me here before the sun shows itself and our day will only end when I am satisfied with your progress. Do you understand?"

She rapidly nodded her agreement before speaking again.

"Why not start today Miko-sama?"

I laughed at her before I pointed towards the window.

"Because you have been at this a lot longer than you think and I do not want you exhausted."

She stared out the window as confusion etched her face. I could understand why, she was so deep into her search that she didn't realize how much time had past. When she had started the sun had already been down for a few hours, and now as she gazed out the window she could see that the sun had already started its path into the sky.

"So long?"

I shrugged.

"It's different for everyone, but usually it takes hours before you find the source of a mikos power, but I promise you that once you find it, it will never be lost. It will forever be a part of what and who you are. Cherish it and use it well because like anything else it can be used for both good and dark. It is a very real possibility that if you lose yourself to the power that you will never find your way back."

She remained silent as she took in what I said.

"Is that what happened to your sister?"

Long buried memories surfaced and pain seeped into my heart because of it.

"Yes. She wasn't always like that though. She was the perfect Miko in everything she did. She was strong, beautiful, confident. She was loved by everyone. So you see, it doesn't matter what your intentions are, if you are not in control, if you are lusting for more power, or even easily tempted you could falter and you could be lost. I do not wish that for you which is why I am giving you this warning before we begin. You must remain strong, and you must remain true to yourself no matter what temptation you come across, and trust me there will be temptations everywhere you go. Learn to recognize them and avoid them if possible, if unable tto hen always be sure that you are able confront them and win."

Her shoulders slumped as though the burden of her new gift weighed her down.

"Don't worry, I will teach you all that you need to know in order to be strong and vigilant. It is not easy to be a miko but it can be incredibly wonderful if you let it be. We are connected to each other and everything around us through our spirit."

Her eyebrows shot up at my statement.

"Spirit?"

"Yes, everything living has a spirit which has it's own unique coloring and beat. This I will teach you as well but most of recognizing the different spirits will come with experience. Spirit is also what helps us connect with others in order to help in healing."

She squealed her delight.

"We can heal? That's freaking great!"

I chuckled at her enthusiasm.

"It's a rare gift for a miko to be able to truly heal another, and it takes a lot of concentration in order to begin the process. Most mikos can aid the healing with herbs and the like but to knit the flesh and bones is not something commonly found in us. In cases of special circumstance it has been done before but only in those who have been very powerful and well trained. We will see where your gift is with your miko powers but don't get to enthusiastic, it will be a long time before you develop that kind of skill."

I was amused as a disappointed looked crossed her features. In all my years I have never had an apprentice and found myself almost excited at the prospect. The only problem that worried me was I knew that I should be more happy about it then I was. In the dark recesses of my mind I could feel that something was off. I felt almost hollow, but that couldn't be right. Right in front of me was another miko.

_A true miko._

Power that was pure and sweet that came from inside her. A power that I have not been near in so very long. A sister in spirit if not in blood. So why did I feel this way? I knew that I was missing something, but I couldn't remember what.

_What's happening to me?_

"Miko-sama?"

_Was she calling me this whole time?_

"I'm sorry Chiyo, I'm a bit distracted. We'll talk some more but I think it's time to call it in for the day. You've been up all night and need rest. Not to mention I surrounded the house with a barrier when you attacked me, everyone's been stuck inside probably pissed as hell. Go in and show them you're alive then get some sleep."

Standing I helped her up as we walked to the doors.

"I'll go explain and do as you say Teacher but what about the barrier?"

I pulled the door open and stepped out into the morning sun waiting for my apprentice to join me.

"This will be your first lesson. I will not release the barrier. You will have to learn to project a barrier of your own purity around you and walk through it. Once that is done you will tell the others and then go straight to sleep. Be sure to eat you will need strength for lesson two. You will learn to bring the barrier down. You must not accept the help of the others, anytime their power touches the barrier it will intensify in strength and rebound it back to all of you."

I pressed my fingers to her chin and closed her mouth which gaped in astonishment.

"But...but I don't know how! We haven't even started training!"

I turned away from her as I stared at the house.

"We started the moment you brought your power forward. I told you that I would not be an easy teacher. I will tell you that what you need is inside you, all you have to do is look for it. Sleep well Chiyo."

I waited for a moment and then smiled as I heard her petulant response.

"Thank you Miko-sama."

I heard the rustle of her clothing as she bowed and then turned and grumbled under her breath about evil teachers and unfair assignments.

_She's going to be a handful._

"I heard that."

I held my smile in check as her back stiffened as she paused briefly. She muttered a soft 'sorry' and then moved a little quicker to the house in front of her. I watched as she came to stand in front the now open doors. I could see the others as they talked to her, their voices to low for me to pick up. Chiyo shook her head rapidly as she point a finger at me. Miroku moved toward her but Chiyo must have said something to make him stop because he moved back. I continued to watch them until Chiyo finally sat cross legged on the ground in preparations to meditate.

"She's going to make one hell of a miko one day."

Hands settled on my shoulders and pulled me back against him as he pulled me into the dojo and out of sight.

"Hn."

He turned me in his arms and my own arms twined around his neck.

"How did you get out of the house Fluffy?"

He lowered his lips to my neck and nuzzled there before he answered.

"I was not in the house when the barrier went up. I came to find you last night when I could not merge with you. So she is a miko? I have never heard of such a thing before. A demon miko, how could that happen?"

I sighed as his lips found their way from my neck to my lips for a chaste kiss.

"It's possible. Miko and demon auras can mix, but only when both partners are fully committed to one another. If the miko were ever to become pregnant then she runs the risk of death. It is not the child that kills us but rather our own energies that do. It is in a mikos nature to protect and fight against demon auras, but only because they are both dominate powers. One will always fight over the other. The miko would have to learn to force back her nature, to hold back her energy or she runs the risk of the child's own energy fighting back. It is not an easy thing to do, but it can be done. Chiyo's story is probably lost with her ancestry but she is most definitely a miko."

I burrowed into his chest as the last few hours of using my power began to sink in. A yawn made it past my lips before I could stop it. His chest rumbled under my cheek with his laughter.

"You're falling asleep on your feet."

I didn't even bat an eyelash as he swung me into his arms, I just snuggled in for the ride.

"Not the house, go to the cottage. It's to the right and down the trail leading into the forest. It should be unlocked."

When we started moving my eyes closed and with one last yawn I was out before we even reached the cottage.

HA! Take that writer's block. Ha I say! Soooooooooooooooooo what do you guys thinks?


	26. Chapter 26

_**Disclaimer:I do not own or claim the rights to the characters or the original story line of Inuyasha.**_

_**Previously on Chapter 25:**_

_"How did you get out of the house Fluffy?"_

_He lowered his lips to my neck and nuzzled there before he answered._

_"I was not in the house when the barrier went up. I came to find you last night when I could not merge with you. So she is a miko? I have never heard of such a thing before. A demon miko, how could that happen?"_

_I sighed as his lips found their way from my neck to my lips for a chaste kiss._

_"It's possible. Miko and demon auras can mix, but only when both partners are fully committed to one another. If the miko were ever to become pregnant then she runs the risk of death. It is not the child that kills us but rather our own energies that do. It is in a mikos nature to protect and fight against demon auras, but only because they are both dominate powers. One will always fight over the other. The miko would have to learn to force back her nature, to hold back her energy or she runs the risk of the child's own energy fighting back. It is not an easy thing to do, but it can be done. Chiyo's story is probably lost with her ancestry but she is most definitely a miko."_

_I burrowed into his chest as the last few hours of using my power began to sink in. A yawn made it past my lips before I could stop it. His chest rumbled under my cheek with his laughter. _

_"You're falling asleep on your feet."_

_I didn't even bat an eyelash as he swung me into his arms, I just snuggled in for the ride. _

_"Not the house, go to the cottage. It's to the right and down the trail leading into the forest. It should be unlocked."_

_When we started moving my eyes closed and with one last yawn I was out before we even reached the cottage. _

_Hiya folks! I've been asked how many chapters I have left in this story. Unfortunately I don't know. I just keep writing until the story wraps itself up. I know that it will be several more chapter in length because there are still things that need to be tied in as well as bonds that need to be fully formed, and I'm not just talking about Kags and Fluffy's bond. I have a general Idea as to how this is going to end but nothing set in stone yet. Heck I may even break up the story into a sequel or trilogy. Not sure yet though. We will see what happens I guess. Until then I hope that you guys enjoy each new chapter and of course give me your honest reviews! I'm a review nut; I love my reviews people so don't forget to give them to me. _

~~~~Nessa~~~~~

Chapter 26:

The scream is what woke me. It was one of those horror movie type screams that was so loud and piercing that you could feel your bones rattle. I laid there panting, my fist clenching against the sheets of the bed. I could feel my eyes traveling back and forth over the bedroom, searching for the cause of that horrendous sound. And while my eyes could see nothing, my body trembled with the knowledge that I was not alone.

Shadows slithered across walls and floor reaching for me. Stretching their inky fingers with malicious intent; they snaked across my ankles covering me in their darkness, trying to seal me to them. My breath hitched in my throat as I struggled in vain to be free of them, but it was no use and I was trapped by their black depths.

My heart pounded in my chest as I shot up from the bed. My scream echoed off the walls as I struggled to separate dream from reality. I frantically searched the room making sure that the shadows were as they should be and that the darkness would not consume me. I gave a sigh of relief when the shadows did not reach for me.

_Where is Sesshou?_

Tossing the covers aside I got out of bed to search for my missing dog.

"Sesshomaru?"

The creaking of the bedroom door accompanied my call into the darkened living room. The sound of my foot steps followed me through the room as I crossed to the front door and walked outside. The wind blew wet strands of my hair as I looked for him.

"Sesshou?"

_Where is that insufferable man?_

Closing my eyes I followed the path of our bond and entered his mind with ease and I watched through his eyes the actions of my young apprentice.

Chiyo was still kneeling on the ground in front of the house. Everyone stood on the patio waiting with baited breath as her energy levels fluctuated. She was as still as a statue, concentration etched across her features as she brought her purity to the surface. Lavender swirled against her forming a small dome around her body. Her eyes opened as she stood and with a smile plastered on her face she fearlessly walked through the barrier to join everyone standing there. Gasps of astonishment and wonder were emitted all around.

Chiyo was bouncing from one foot to the other as she marveled at her accomplishment and in her excitement she reached for her sister forgetting that she was still burning with purity.

With more energy than I had to spare I pulled her power from her and drew it into myself; snapping off her connection just before she touched her sister. Chiyo felt the pull and jumped back with a startled yelp. Her head whipped back and forth searching for whatever had pulled her power from her.

"Don't worry Chiyo. Kagome, did it. She has been monitoring you. You did well but next time remember not to reach for a demon while surrounded by your power unless you mean to kill them. You could have seriously harmed your sister."

Everyone stared in confusion at Sesshomaru as his head tilted slightly as though he were listening to something. They all stumbled back in awe at what could only be deemed as a smile appeared on his face just before he leapt up and out of sight.

Miroku stepped forward and looked up in the direction Sesshomaru disappeared. Scratching his head he glanced back at the others.

"Anybody else confused?"

"Keh! I've been confused since we got back. Have you noticed that those two spend a lot of time together and did he just SMILE? What the hell?"

Hojo slapped Inuyasha upside the head.

"They're sleeping together you idiot. Haven't you noticed that your brother hasn't been sleeping downstairs with us? Where do you think he's been going at night?"

Chiyo got her claws on both Hojo and Inuyasha's ears as they started swatting back and forth at each other.

"That's enough you two. What Teacher and Sesshomaru do is none of our concern. He makes her happy so I am happy with it. And yes, dog boy, he did smile, it's obvious that she makes him happy as well. Teacher deserves happiness so I don't want to hear any negative comments about them and their relationship do you understand?"

By the time she was done speaking she had them hunched over as she pulled down against their ears causing both of them to hop on their feet hissing in pain.

"OUCH! You dumb cow, let go of me!"

Hojo almost cried at his friends lack of communication skills.

"DUMB COW? You….you…mangy dog! I swear one of these days I'm going to wipe the ground with you!"

Chiyo jerked on his ear repeatedly in her anger.

"Now Chiyo, release the bad dog and we'll see if we can teach him some manners."

All heads swiveled towards Kagome's voice. She was nestled in Sesshomaru's arms. Her arms crossed at her chest as she calmly stared at them, but Chiyo could feel her now and knew that she was snapping with frustration and seriously needed some rest. Wisely Chiyo released her prisoners and stepped back bowing to Kagome's will.

"Inuyasha in my home you will be respectful of others. You will be sure to monitor what comes out of your mouth. If there is even an inkling that you may offend someone then keep it to yourself."

I choked on my silent laughter as his ears twitched back and forth in agitation. I was still waiting for the outburst that was sure to come.

"What the fuck Kagome, she started it. Didn't you see how she was trying to rip my ear off?"

Shaking my head at him I held up what I had been holding in my palm, revealing it to everyone's sight. A single onyx pearl lay innocently in the center of my hand.

"She was restraining you and Hojo both because you were fighting like little girls. You insulted her because she was able to restrain you. There's a difference between the two. Now I have a present for you Inuyasha. Would you like to see it?"

A small smile lifted the corners of my lips as the pearl glowed blue before shooting straight towards Inuyasha where it came to a brief stop before multiplying around his neck where it formed a beaded rosary.

"What…what is this?"

He reached for it trying to tug it off only to curse when it zapped him with energy at each attempt.

"It's no use Inu. It will stay on until a miko who is strong enough to remove the spell takes it off you. This in a sense will be your collar, if you want to act like a bad dog then so be it, but there will be consequences to your actions. Those beads have a dual purpose which you will learn in time. Now, what do we do about the command?"

I shook my head as I watched Inuyasha pace back and forth in irritation. His claws clicking against the wooden porch. Each tap tap making me more cranky then I was when Fluffy showed up to collect me.

"Or for heavens sake Inuyasha, SIT already! Your making my head hurt!"

I went silent in astonishment as the beads glowed a bright blue just before Inuyasha crashed in the same wood he was treading on.

'_Inuyasha, meet porch, porch meet Inuyasha.'_

The random thought had me choking on laughter which then broke the stunned silence around me and a chorus of laughter from the others joined mine.

"Oh my God's! What did you do to him?"

This outburst between giggles was from Sango.

"Well's it's not the word I would have chosen but I suppose it works just as well."

I studied Inyuasha's prone position on the floor. The subjugation was a little more forceful then I had intended but I had been annoyed. He was sprawled against the ground face first. Cracks spread out from underneath him from the impact.

"I know what this is. I haven't seen one before but I have heard of them."

Miroku leaned over Inuyasha as he poked at the beads.

"They're subjugation beads aren't they?"

I found it amusing that instead of trying to help his friend he was more interested in studying the beads.

"Yes."

He was still poking at the beads so I turned my gazed on to the others as he asked his next question.

"How does it work?"

It was a good question but hard to explain.

"It's based on the creators energy. It's not as simple as saying a spell, it's more like forcing your will upon the beads with a general command with it. The beads stay dormant until I infuse it with more energy and a word of power. In this case I accidently assigned s-i-t as the command."

I slapped Sesshomaru on the shoulder as I felt his chest move with laughter.

'_**Behave Fluffy; don't laugh at your brother's pain.'**_

His shoulders moved up in a shrug.

'_**Why not? It's amusing.'**_

I shook my head at him.

'_**I could make one for you if you'd like since you find it so funny.'**_

I could feel the growl work it's way up.

'_**You wouldn't dare.'**_

My eyes held a shine of power as I looked up at him.

'_**I would dare Sessho, you don't scare me.'**_

He gave a aggravated sigh before a rumble of laughter followed.

'_**One of these days My Kagome, I am going to pull you over my knee and give you a well deserved paddling.'**_

I stuck my tongue out at him before returning my concentration to the others.

"You guys should get him inside, he'll probably be out for a few hours. Chiyo, you did well, but remember next time that your power can be deadly so try to be mindful of your surroundings. To touch a demon with absolute purity can be a killing blow. You haven't learned how to control the extent of your power flow yet so right now anything you touch demon wise will suffer the painful consequence."

I glanced up at the moon above with a tired sigh. My days were beginning to blend together.

_Was it just this morning that I had sent Chiyo off on her first lesson? Oh that reminds me…_

"Sango?"

I waited for her to look up at me.

"There is something that I want to show you tomorrow. Would you please meet me in my dojo tomorrow morning?"

She hesitated for only a moment as she made her decision.

"Yes, I will be there."

I nodded at her agreement.

"Chiyo you will be expected as well, so do not take long trying to break through the barrier tomorrow morning. Sango, you can walk through the barrier just fine. I'll make it to were it doesn't repel you."

They bowed at my words.

"Yes Miko-sama."

"Good. Good night, we'll see you in the morning."

I snuggled back into Sesshomaru's oddly comfortable chest and let him carry me back to the cottage.

"You are using too much energy and not giving yourself enough time to recoup. This is very dangerous for you Kagome."

My eyes drifted close as I listened to his heart beat.

"The barrier is a weak one Sesshomaru, don't worry so much."

He shook me a little disrupting my effort to fall asleep in his arms.

"That may be so, but it takes energy to keep it up for so long and to make adjustments to let people in and out of it. Not to mention your earlier events with Chiyo, and of course activating the beads was also a drain on your energy. I will not allow you to deplete yourself woman."

I knew that he was right but I was stubborn and just jutted my chin out at him.

"Allow me? Honestly Sesshomaru, you don't own me so I need you to get over yourself."

I snorted at him and the ridiculous implication that he power to allow anything where it came to me. I gasped as he shook me again.

"Do not make this about me owning you Kagome. We belong to each other and I fully intend on marking you as mine at the next available opportunity. So I can not have you ruining your health when it will be my duty to see to your needs. Even if we disregard our duties to each other , you can not forget that you have duties to the others as well, and if you are not at your strongest then you will be no good to the others."

I resented him for being right, for making be feel shame that I would be stubborn about his need to see me safe and strong. Sesshomaru was a creature that prided himself on his logic, but was still at his a core a demon with instincts that were ingrained and primal. If his beast was also in agreement with his need to mate me then his instinct would cause him to react as though we were already mated, demanding that he should provide in all things to make me happy, protected and cherished. It was the way of his particular species. When they mate they would do so for life.

"We have had similar conversations like this over the last couple of weeks Kagome, why do you always put yourself in harms way?"

I sighed as he rested his chin against my head.

"I have no excuse other than I must do what needs to be done no matter the cost. I was alone for so long that I'm use to relying only on myself Sesshou."

When we arrived at the cottage he nudged the door open with his boot and kicked it closed behind him as he crossed to the bedroom. He set me down at the foot of the bed and brought his fingers to my temple, running them in a soft caress along my hair.

"That may be but I am here with you now. If you can not rely on the others then at least rely on my strength when you need it. I've said this before and I'll say it again. You are not alone any longer Kagome, so do not act as though you are."

He pressed his lips against my forehead in a gentle kiss.

Emotion welled up in me that I had thought I would not feel again. Wrapping my arms around his waist I leaned into his strength. If there was nothing else in this life that I could give him; I at least could give him my honesty.

"I'm afraid of loving you Sesshou. So afraid of losing what we may have, as I have lost everything else in my life. I know that I am not strong enough to be able to handle such a loss again."

Terror clenched in my heart at the thought. When had I moved from ignoring my heart to giving it to the demon in front of me? When had I lost my will to keep my heart sealed away forever so that it could never be broken again? To have him now just to lose him later would kill me from the inside out. I had already died that way once before and I knew that I could never come back from such a tragic blow again, just as knew that what I feel for Sesshomaru was a greater love than any that came before.

With Taisho it was a sweet burning love that I carried with me like the flame of a burning candle. I will always hold him dear and true to my heart because he was my strength and courage. What I feel for Sesshomaru was like that of a wildfire. It was all consuming, raging, and beautiful. It was in my blood, body and soul. Strange that I would love both father and son, two very different men, two very different loves.

_What would I do if I lost him too?_

'_**You will not lose me Kagome. Even if you did, I would find you again. You are mine and I will not let you go, my love.'**_

I leaned back to look at him in awe.

"You love me?"

His expression was serious as he pressed a kiss against my mouth.

"I never thought that I would come to know love Kagome, and I never expected to be in love with a Miko of all things. It was a surprise to me when I found that my heart beat just a little bit faster when you were around, that my soul cried when we are apart. I was confused at first because I had no reference for such a feeling."

I brought my palm to his cheek.

"Why didn't you say anything before?"

He turned just enough to press a kiss to the center of my palm.

"You wanted to leave it alone until after all this is over. So when I finally figured it out I kept it to myself. You should not fear losing me because I will never let you go."

_There is more then one way to lose someone Fluffy._

I briefly closed my eyes at the depressing thought.

"We are already bonded in one way Kagome. I wish to bond with you in the way of my family. Would you be my mate?"

I trembled with the joy coursing through me.

"I love you Sesshou, stubborn insufferable demon that you are and yes, I will be your mate from this life time throughout eternity, but before that I want to tell you something. I've been keeping it to myself, but as my future mate you have a right to know before the others. Will you hear me out?"

As an answer he sat down and pulled me onto his lap.

I wiggled to get into a more comfortable position before speaking.

"Do you remember about a little over a week ago when I left to visit the wolf tribe?"

At his nod I continued.

"Well I didn't go for a visit. Actually I by passed the tribe and went straight to the Temple Mountains."

"Temple Mountains?"

I waved away his question.

"I'll show you one day but for now let me just tell you what I found there."

I took a breath as I prepared to tell him about the Talismans of Light and Dark, knowing that it would not bode well for me when I got to the end of the story.

_Oh God's he's going to kill me when he finds out…_

Alright Kiddies that is where I'm leaving this chapter. It turned out longer then expected yet shorter than the last one. We'll have to save Kagome's story time until the next chapter. I hope that you guys enjoyed it. Until next time!

~~~~~~Nessa~~~~~~~


End file.
